The Ridonculous Race: MADNESS!
by InsanityRadical
Summary: (Rebooted) 20 Teams Compete for the prize of Two Million Dollars. New generation of contestants, new stories, new adventures, a closer step to reach the point of MADNESS! Who will conquer? Who will struggle to survive! Find out here in The Ridoncolous Race MADNESS! (Sequel To The Ridonculous Race Insanity) (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Application

**_Episode 01: Two Years Has Passed?!_**

 _How many years has it been? Two years I think, it almost felt like The Ridonculous Race Insanity was shown to the world only yesterday. But now that I have a message telling me to host another season, I just can't believe that it's finally happening. The tears, the adventure, the complete unpredictable moments that made the Ridonculous Race Insanity a huge success from start to finish._

 _The cast were amazing, I honestly can't change any of the cast because I've watched the show many times as I can count and it holds dear to my heart that people rewatch and still say it was a good season. Septermber 28 2016, the announcement has been made and along came twenty teams willing to compete the million. Now here we go again._

 _New challenges_

 _New stories_

 _New adventures_

 _As with the old generation contestant have conquered the insanity of that season, let us see how this new generation can conquer the madness?_

Don adjusted the collars on his shirt as he stepped into the TV station, smiling and posing for the camera as usual before the director counts down the timer and signals Don to start.

 ** _20 Teams!_**

 ** _25 Countries!_**

 ** _TWO MILLION DOLLARS!_**

 ** _Don: Did you miss me? It's been so long but now it's back and ready to get the madness going! A new generation has come forth, who will be the next conqueror? Who will struggle in all odds to win? The time has come for the second arc of The Ridonculous Race: Madness!_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 _Heyo Everyone InsanityRads here and I got some apologizing to do. First of all, to some people may know that this fic has already been published and it got deleted by me because well I lost motivation to write and a lot of pressure was drawn on to me in College. Second is that I've been dealing with a lot of stuff in the past so I had trouble making updates while keeping the comedy and the content pure and insane like what I did with the first fanfic._

 _I actually teared up a little when I got hints that some of you rereads this fic and when I reread them I had one thing to say to myself "Wow I suck at grammar" like there were so many mistakes and errors there but you guys didn't mind because you enjoyed the adventure._

 _So to anyone who joined Ridonculous Race: Madness before, I'm really sorry because I was still too attached with the Insanity group and not very motivated with the new Madness group._

 _Now after all that's done, the previous fic had 24 teams which made it a bit harder for me to write so this time I'll decide to go back to 20 teams. It'll be the same amount like Insanity and it'll be just as fun as I did back then._

 _Anyways thank you for reading my apology letter, I've gotten a bit better at writing I think so here is the application!_

 ** _Team Name:_** _(Be creative, I actually like really insane and less complicated characters. They can be memey or edgy or whatever just don't be Mary or Gary Stu._

 ** _Members:_** _(This seems a bit demanding but I want Full names but other than that you're good. You can have a name like Uranus and I'd still take it)_

 ** _Age:_** _(I'm not a pedophile so I can't take small children here also I'm not good at writing seniors so no seniors as well, just make it crazy guys this is madness)_

 ** _Apperance:_** _(Be descriptive, like hella descriptive. Just enough for me to picture them include their face, hair, and clothes here as well thank you!)  
_

 ** _Personality:_**

 ** _Sexuality:_** _(Be descriptive as well on this one)_

 ** _Bios:_** _(I wanted to say that most of the cast I got in Madness were quirky, they weren't plain but they are so hard to write. Anyways put their backstory here and make sure it's good, it can be bad and I'd still take it as long as it's either funny, makes sense, or doesn't give the OC team plot armor)_

 ** _Strengths:_** _(Be descriptive here too, but also not that much. I don't look at the apps once I got used to how I write them. Only look back when there's plot points)_

 ** _Weakness:_** _(Same as above, oh if you have a crazy phobia that will be great hahahaha)_

 ** _Likes and Dislikes:_** _(Now I ask myself, why do I even put this? Oh well I guess I'll never know)_

 ** _Relationship with Member:_** _(Umm…Do I need to say something here?)_

 ** _Running Gag:_** _(Oh boy I love this, it means that what happens to your OC often)_

 ** _Romantic Interest?:_**

 ** _How Free am I to mess them up?: (_** _Like make complete jokes about them and not take them seriously and all, but honestly I'm gonna be joking with every OC)_

 ** _Would you want to Win/Lose: (_** _If lose then tell me which spot would you like me to put them. I might abide to your request)_

 ** _RULES AND CONDITIONS TO ENTER_**

 ** _1._** ** _DM Your applications:_** _DM Me because I would ask questions and such about your OC. If you love your OC and want them to win you would do this, or more importantly if you want them to appear in this fic._

 ** _2._** ** _When you DM me, Can you use your TEAM NAME as a title so that I don't have to go to the trouble of searching every inbox just to find you?_**

 ** _3._** ** _Review your audition tape –_** _It's more formal for me. I'm a bit formal at arranging please._

 ** _4._** ** _I update every month or twice a month because of college._**

 ** _I'll be checking on the DM's by January 20! Since Total Drama is not that popular in the fanfic, I'll let you guys take your time. Anyways Die Hard Fans, SEE YOU SOON!_**


	2. The First Ten Teams

_Heyo everyone InsanityRadical here bringing you the fresh new chapter of The Ridonculous Race Madness. Oh god, I should just dub it as TRRM because it takes a lot of fingers and concentration to do it! Anyways I would like to apologize for the people who couldn't enter because they messed up the applications or didn't review at all, so you can catch up alright since there are a few spots left so please follow the instructions and requirements. To the cast who got into this fic then congratulations because you are now part of my family, I had a great time with the Insanity authors so I hope we can get along as well!_

 _Let's start!_

* * *

 ** _Episode 02: Deca-Revealing_**

 **"Welcome to Hollywood USA where fame rises and fall, home of some great celebrities and the source of good entertainment"**

The Camera pins over several destinations in Hollywood USA including a few known streets as well as some movie sets, fellow celebrities who smiled and waved at the camera, and fans who catches the Ridonculous Race crew and recognizes them. Finally, the camera shifts to the Hollywood sign and zooms in to where Don is. The host displays a warm opening smile and leans in to the giant H of the sign

 ** _"Twenty teams are going to embark in a race around the world for a prize of two million dollars. Find out what happens and who wins here on The Ridonculous Race….MADNESS!"_**

 _(Intro: Ohhh boy, I thought someone would stop asking me about this….I'll make one I promise)_

The camera pans to Don who is still at the Hollywood sign but standing at the carpet of completion.

"Welcome to the Ridonculous Race, this is the first carpet of completion where our first teams will be starting off for the race to the million." Don announced "Let's meet the teams who will be fighting to the death!"

The Camera flashes white and opens to a new location, specifically a tour guide where the interns are driving the first ten teams to the Hollywood sign.

* * *

 _" **Meet Michelle and Trevor the…..OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT GUY WEARING!"**_

Michelle is a beautiful redneck Caucasian with her hair flowing down straight along with her bangs that doesn't cover her eyes completely. Michelle wears a plain brown college sweater with the initials HU along with white tight jogging pants and brown sneakers.

"This is so exciting" Michelle confessed "Like everyone else is excited too, are you excited Trevor?"

Trevor's face is hidden lank hockey mask that is only covered by a smiley face strapping his face and his messy and roughly treated black hair and pale complexion. Trevor wears a long, ripped, old, dark brown trench coat with a black tank top and black jeans and brown Hush puppies.

"My dear Michelle, nothing satisfies me more than meeting new….experiments…and watch their humanity perform. It brings shivers to my pubic hairs and it gives me thrills" Trevor confessed as he hugged himself and starts giggling creepily.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx_

 _Confessional: The Creepy Besties (Michelle and Trevor)_

 _Michelle: We'll do our best to win!_

 _Trevor: I'm here mostly to witness the beauty of humanity and their skin that gives shivers to my spine. (Hugs himself) I'll finally complete my research he he heeeeeeee_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _"Anyways, feast your eyes on Jessica and Peter. Siblings who are so pure and loved, you just had to root for them!"_**

"I heard that!" Peter yelled "I'm not pure, you stupid pathetic excuse of a host. I will apache your helicopter" he threatened.

Peter is a bit smaller than Jessica, he has curly blonde hair that matches his red shirt along with blue denim jeans and white converses.

"That's not true at all, you are the cutest little brother in the world!" Jessica claims and immediately pulls Peter to a tight embrace. The little brother squeaked and struggles to get off but its inevitable.

Jessica has her blonde hair tied neatly to a pony tail along with amber pupiled eyes like Peter, she wears a plain black shirt along with blue tight denim and white shoes to go along.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Dysfunctional Siblings (Jessica and Peter)_

 _Jessica: (Is still hugging Peter like a boa constrictor)_

 _Peter: C-Choking not breathing….Someone help me!_

 _Michelle: (Walks in) ….._

 _Peter: (Tries to reach for Michelle to help him)_

 _Michelle: Aww it's nice to see pure siblings bonding together, I will not disturb! (Leaves and closes the door)_

 _Peter: X_X_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _"Next we have Tony and Sofia the hardcore gaming duos…Great more geeks to join the season"_**

Tony and Sofia doesn't seem to notice that the camera pans on them because the two are focused on playing their consoles together. Sofia in particular goes to extreme lengths in driving as she added sound effects or yells at the other bot racers to move out of the way, whilst Tony calmly plays his console and plucks out a small blueberry in his bag then tosses it accurately in his mouth.

"Goddamit, three laps left and I'm still lagging behind!" Sofia cursed "Some weirdo is driving too arrogantly and just OMG I wanna ram them if I have my nitro boosted up!" she yelled and started pressing a certain button.

Sofia has a middle length purple dyed hair and wears a dark grey tank top along under an unzipped jacket with worn blue jean shorts and high knee black socks and tan boots. Her accessories involve her dark deep blue headphones than has the yin and yang symbols to each side separately.

"Heads up Sofia, some jerk bot is honking their horn. Ha, they are so getting dominated" Tony informs as calmly as he can, putting another blueberry in his mouth.

Tony wears a blue green beanie that covers most of his short messy reddish purple hair whilst wearing a t-shirt with a dragon breathing fire under an open camo button up shirt and faded blue jeans with steel-toed boots.

"You should honk back to taunt them" Sofia says with a grin then her reaction switched from positive to negative "Hey wait a second, that car in front of me just honked and taunted me HEY I'M FURIOUS YOU JERK!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Gamer Duo (Tony and Sofia)_

 _Tony: Hey everyone my name is Tony and this is (Chuckles and blushes) S-Sofia._

 _Sofia: (Looks up from the camera, smiles and pulls out her tongue then resumes playing her console)_

 _Tony: (Whispers) She's so pretty (Coughs) Anyways, we plan to win and we'll do whatever it takes to accomplish it!_

 _Sofia: HECK YEAH (Tosses the console as Tony easily catches it) We are going to win this thanks to Tony's power ups and my hand to eye coordination! Ain't that right dude? (Locks arms with Tony)_

 _Tony: (Blushes red) Hubba Ba ba Jaababbaba Boo Boo Hehe Uwah! Uwah!_

 _Sofia: You okay dude?_

 _Tony: I-I I NEED BLUEBERRIES! (Tries to make a run for it but bangs himself on the door and falls down)_

 _Sofia: (Looks confused at the camera)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _"Do I really need to say this? …..Fine! Presenting the Royal family Chance and Max Laryl….Honestly I don't care"_**

"Where are the trumpets?! I told the staff to put trumpets and women fawning over when we got introduced! This is not fair!" Chance pouted, stomping his foot on the ground to show his disappointment.

Chance is a very lean young man with a gentleman's haircut on his blonde hair and wears a navy blue suit with a purple tie and black shoes.

"We're in a race and not some fashion or bachelor type of contest" Raymond said "We don't want to put an image on the other teams that we're flamboyant and grand"

Max is a much taller, muscular, chiseled young gentleman than Chance with brown hair wearing a black crossfit shirt, khaki joggers a fitbit and Nike sneakers.

"But I am the supreme best at everything!" Chance shouted "My royal blood is enough for us to take the million, not like we need money but it's just to prove how better I am"

"No wonder you aren't going to be the king in Northpass"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"MAKE ME!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Royals (Max and Chance)_

 _Max: My goal here is to find a suitable partner that will rule the kingdom with me. I don't really give that much of a damn on what my brother does because he'll obviously make a complete imbecile of himself._

 _Chance: Excuse you! No one will take you seriously, I'll obviously get more women than you!_

 _Max: I didn't say I need women I only need one._

 _Chance: Commitments are ridiculous. If I'm king, I would get many women to adore me!_

 _Max: (Smirks) Penguin at six o'clock._

 _Chance: (Jumps into Max's lap) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP! (Looks behind) …_

 _Max: Hahahaha_

 _Chance: I hate you._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _"The Omega Wolves, Chris and Scarlet….Please tell me they're not going to take their shirts off"_**

"Can't believe we actually made it here. The competition looks really tough" Chris stated, looking at the other teams talking to their own partners.

"Don't worry about that Chris!" Scarlet quipped "We got this! Do you want me to watch our bags?"

"No No No No No!" Chris said "Listen babe, it's better if I watch our bags"

"Awww what a gentleman" Scarlet said happily and kissed Chris' cheek.

Chris grabbed the bags and holds it for dear life, fearing about Scarlet's clumsy nature will get their bags lost or destroyed by any minute. Chris is about six foot, with short, messy, dark blond hair and grey eyes. He has a hard face, average nose with a long scar on his right eye, whilst wearing a black hoodie with the hood almost always up, black sports pants, and black tennis shoes.

Scarlet is the same height as Chris, with light blond hair cropped off at the neck and green eyes. She has a soft face, with no blemishes. she wears a white shirt sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and cowboy boots. She weighs around 90 lbs, but doesn't look skinny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Confessional: The Omega Wolves (Scarlet and Chris)_

 _Scarlet: I may be a bit clumsy (Blushes in embarrassment)_

 _Chris: That's not a bad thing. It's just that…everything you touch turns…worse?_

 _Scarlet: I try my best okay! Tell me that I'm doing my best (Gives Chris her best puppy dog eyes)_

 _Chris: (Sighs) Yeah you always try your best._

 _Scarlet: Hooray!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 _" **Candice and Reed, the Thespians. ….. I don't know what that means and I'm not going to bother to find out what it is"**_

Reed is a pale skinny young man with short slicked brown hair along with navy blue eyes and is taller than Candice or most of the cast so far. Reed wears a golden long-sleeved shirt under a black vest, with black pants and shoes to match his outfit.

Candice has a light dark skin and a slim figure, she has black, long straight hair with black expressive eyes and wears a black gown dress, a gold trim, belt and petticoat, along with black shoes.

"WE GOT THIS!" Candice cheered.

"We got this!" Reed followed.

"We are going to wipe the floor with these losers!" Candice said proudly.

"You know we can hear you right?" Chris asked from the front.

"Please, you guys don't know anything about reality shows." Candice says "It's about the ratings and how to make the game interesting."

"That's the spirit Candice" Reed cheered.

"In fact. I'm going to sing a song!" Candice stated.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I"

"No"

"IIIIIIIIIIII"

"DON'T DO IT!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Thespians (Candice and Reed)_

 _Candice: (Bows in grateful) Thank you, I'll be singing in every opportunity I can find!_

 _Reed: I'm not really so confident in my talent Candice. You do it so much more grand and spectacular._

 _Candice: I know I'm awesome, but that doesn't excuse you Reed. You got to put up a fight, I can't carry your butt to victory everytime!"_

 _Reed: I suppose that's true…_

 _Candice: What you need is a bit of this! (Grabs Reed and makes him stand up, positioning Reed to flex his muscles and shows his chest forward) Now march!_

 _Reed: I'm not doing this!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXX_

* * *

 ** _"Ghost Busters Stanley and Maize!"_**

"Did you seriously bring the ectopistol with you?" Stanley asked "No one will take us seriously if you brought that!"

"Hush Stan!" Maize shouted "This is a prototype I've been working on, as well as a few more ideas on how we can hunt ghost!"

"GHOST DON'T EXIST, GET A LIFE" Chance yelled from the front.

"What a snotty spoiled brat" Stanley muttered, looking back at Maize "Wait Maize what are you doing"

"Now to just test it out!" Maize happily said and aimed the ecto-pistol at Chance "Now to get an aim for the-

 _BOOM!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Confessional: The Ghost Hunters (Stanley and Maize)_

 _Stanley: (Covered in green goop) Welp, that was a failure._

 _Maize: (Covered in green goop but more than Stanley) It was awesome! I'm keeping this baby!_

 _Stanley: You're keeping the Self-Destructing ecto-pistol?_

 _Maize: It might come in handy!_

 _Stanley: We're here to win a race you know?_

 _Maize:_ _And to promote our ghost hunting professionalism. Like this modified ghost bombs that I brought in as well._

 _Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!_

 _Maize: Oops._

 _Stanley: I'm closing my mouth this time (Closes mouth and his eyes as the bombs exploded more green goop)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 _" **Highschool lovebirds Emily and Kevin….Oh boy so many boy and girl teams this season"**_

Kevin is a tanned, five foot, thin young male with shaggy blonde hair that goes to his neck with a cowlick and blue eyes. Kevin wears a blue, grey, and black striped shirt with a hoodie, blue jeans, black sneakers and glasses.

Emily is a bit taller than Kevin, her beautiful white skin completion that goes well with her brown eyes and brown long her that flows gently down to her lavender skirt. Emily wears glasses as well along with a pink dress and brown boots.

After the small incident created by the Ghost Hunters, Emily wiped the small drop of goop off her skirt then goes back to hugging Kevin. The latter blushed wildly but still kept his calm composure so that no one will make fun of his flustered face.

"Isn't this great Kevin, you and me alone in a race around the world?" Emily asked.

"Y-Yeah it's pretty great" Kevin confessed.

"Aww is my little boyfwiend nervous?" Emily asked.

"E-Emily stop teasing me" Kevin said, his blush going redder.

"But its cute I can't help it!"

"IT CAN BE THE WORK OF A GHOST!" Maize shouted, aiming her self-destructing ecto-pistol directly at Kevin's face "HOLD STILL, It'll hurt less when I pull the trigger slower!"

"That's enough of the ecto-pistol!" Stanley yelled and tackles Maize before she can fire the weapon.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The High school Couple (Emily and Kevin)_

 _Emily: Wow there sure are a bit quirky baby?_

 _Kevin: Yeah, I'm keeping my distance away from those Ghost Hunters._

 _Emily: We have our own strategy. It's very simple, don't get caught last and always on the middle of the group so that no team will think of us as a threat!_

 _Kevin: That's a great strategy. We can put it into action once we start._

 _Emily: Wooo! Race!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _"Reishin and Alice a royal princess and WHOAAAAA_**

Don finds himself facing a dagger pointed at him that is very close to his neck. A tall and skinny young Asiatic man with almond shaped and sharp silver eyes with thin, black framed glasses. His hair is pretty messy and long, with messy tufts sticking out of it and messy bangs that falls in the middle of his eyes, it's black and at shoulder length. He is dressed in a long sleeved white dress shirt with a red tie, black pants and shoes, and wears open a black long trench coat.

"Don't you dare call my mistress Alice again"

"R-Reishin how did you get here so fast?!"

"I can sense people who mock my princess. Call her seven" Reishin threatened.

"I will! So stop pointing your dagger at my neck because I don't want to die!" Don cried.

"Reishin don't kill the host" A monotonous yet somehow unnerving voice instructed Reishin, the latter followed immediately and did as he told. The golf cart carrying the first ten teams to arrive has come and Reishin escorted a pale white woman with her dirty blonde hair having messy bangs with various strands falling in the middle of her eyes, and two long and messy strands in both sides of her face, till it reaches her mid back. She has almond shaped, big and cute deep blue eyes, and generally wears bandages that covers most of her face but leaves one eye uncovered, in the bandages there's written 'VII' and dresses in a deep blue and black gothic lolita dress with a ribbon in her collar and a pattern of teddy bears and music notes. It doesn't reach her knees. White stockings with music notes and deep blue shoes, in the left side of her head there's a beret of the same colour with a little ribbon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Don screamed in the most high pitched tone he can create.

"DEMON!" Chance yelled.

"FREAK!" Peter cried and clings to Jessica.

Scarlet and Chris hugged each other in fear of the completely bandaged woman. Michelle however waved with a friendly smile to Seven, Trevor is glaring at Seven however.

"Humans aren't supposed to hide their skin" Trevor muttered.

Reishin already pulls a dagger and is ready to strike but Seven's eyes only looked at Reishin for a brief second before he calms down and lowers his weapon gently.

"I make such a good impression" Seven says calmly. Walking over to the rest of the contestant with everyone, except Michelle, avoiding the scary and disturbing image of her.

"GHOST!" Maize yelled and aimed her- no wait Stanley is still restraining her from firing.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Princess and The Guardian (Seven and Reishin)_

 _Seven: Nice people._

 _Reishin: NICE?! Those foolish people just avoided you!_

 _Seven: It's fine. I don't make good impressions immediately. Michelle seems to be friendly with me._

 _Reishin: I wonder?_

 _Seven: What?_

 _Reishin: No offense your highness, but at first glance everyone you meet even your friends back at home are startled or surprise by your condition. She could be the weirdest among all._

 _Seven: I like her._

 _Reishin: (Eye twitching) O-Oh….._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Yo you forgot about us bro!" A woman in her 40's reached out with a mostly average physical build. She has a slightly pale skin tone, straight red hair reaching down to her neck, medium-sized flattish nose, and full lips. She wears loose-fitting dark blue jeans, red and white sneakers, red rimmed sunglasses, and a white long-sleeved shirt with light blue horizontal stripes.

"Selfie" A man in his thirties says and takes a picture of him with the Hollywood sign. He has a wide frame but average build similar to his partner. Has a light tan skin tone, a completely bald head, medium sized nose, no facial hair, and thin lips. He wears a trucker hat with the initials RL on them, a black tank top, grey pants, black tennis shoes, sunglasses and a seashell necklace.

"A woman in her 40's saying….Bro" Tony whispered to Sofia.

"I quit" Sofia said, dropping her console and walking away before getting tugged back by Tony.

 ** _"Nice for you One Hit Wonders to join with us, Cheryl and Raymond!"_** _Don greeted "_ I was about to announce you till someone aimed a dagger at me"

Reishin simply glared.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The One Hit Wonders (Cheryl and Raymond)_

 _Cheryl: Heyo everyone! Cheryl here with the crazy news and hip words to tell you-_

 _Raymond: Cheryl just stop (Chuckles)_

 _Cheryl: Sorry! I'm just so excited to be with these young kids competing for the two million!_

 _Raymond: Just calm down and take your time Cheryl. I'm pretty sure they'll warm up to you!_

 _Peter: (Outside) NO WE WON'T!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"Welcome to the Ridonculous Race ten teams!" Don announced "Hope you all get along with each other because it's going to be a long journey for the two million dollars!"_

 _"It'll be worth it!" Scarlet cheered._

 _"Now some of you may realize that the other ten teams haven't arrived yet." Don says._

 _"No shit Sherlock" Stanley muttered._

 ** _Don: We'll find out who the other ten teams are, so stay tuned to find out more about this insane sequel. We'll be back after these messages!_**

* * *

 ** _Contestants Line-up_**

 ** _1._** ** _The Creepy Besties_** _(Michelle and Trevor)_

 ** _2._** ** _The Dysfunctional Siblings_** _(Peter and Jessica)_

 ** _3._** ** _The Gaming Duo_** _(Tony and Sofia)_

 ** _4._** ** _The Royals_** _(Max and Chance)_

 ** _5._** ** _The Omega Wolves_** _(Chris and Scarlet)_

 ** _6._** ** _The Thespians_** _(Reed and Candice)_

 ** _7._** ** _The Ghost Hunters_** _(Maize and Stanley)_

 ** _8._** ** _The High-School Couple_** _(Emily and Kevin)_

 ** _9._** ** _The Princess and The Guardian_** _(Seven and Reishin)_

 ** _10._** ** _The One Hit Wonders_** _(Raymond and Cheryl)_

 ** _11._** ** _The Supreme Rulers_** _(Brianna and Simon) – To be revealed_

 ** _12._** ** _The Weird Girls_** _(Madelyn and Mio) – To be revealed_

 ** _13._** ** _The Bully and The Nerd_** _(Jimmy and Reyansh) – To be revealed._

 ** _14._** ** _The Charming Musicians_** _(Aria and Wynn) – To be revealed_

 ** _15._** ** _The Blonde Boys_** _(Johnny and Alex) – To be revealed._

 ** _16._** ** _?_**

 ** _17._** ** _?_**

 ** _18._** ** _?_**

 ** _19._** ** _?_**

 ** _20._** ** _?_**

 _Oh thank God I manage to post this on the 20th, I was really looking forward to it. As you gys can see, the 3 spots for the remaining ten have been taken! Many thanks to the authors and users of their respective OC. I would like to say my initial thoughts on them. You see what I do is that if they are eliminated, I'll give a reason why and also how and stuff._

 _Let's start with **Creepy Besties,** to be honest. For the top ten that got into the fic first I would confess that Michelle and Trevor easily made it to the top five, to avoid spoilers I would like to just say that I enjoy these two and will have a blast writing them. Michelle in particular of course, Trevor has already shown his creepy nature but what is Michelle hiding I wonder? Anyways give your thoughts on these two as well._

 ** _Dyfunctional Siblings,_** _Whoo boy this is the biggest reminder that I deleted the Ridonculous Race Madness back then. Honestly I can't say no to Peter and Jessica and I had a good plot for them too, something that involves a stalker and Jessica fighting whilst Peter and this Aleister person tries to escape and stop their partners from killing each other. Oh well, I can still use these two for the lolz and the drama! Tell me what do you think of them?_

 _The **Gaming Duo** is a surprise guest for me because I'm honestly interested between Tony and Sofia's dynamic, well I have to be honest that they aren't going to be my favorite (Just to be clear, I'm not biased. I eliminated a lot of my favorites early in the last fic) I do have an admiration for Sofia's gamer side so it can totally make Tony's life a living hell. One of the things a group needs is something crazy or interesting. I don't know, what do you guys think?_

 ** _The Royals_** _is my most surprising application because one is that I've reserved their spot many days ago and I never expected this would turn out like this. I'm actually liking them and made it to my top five which I'm rather guilty on me loving arrogant and jerky characters who I can torture because of their bad behavior. So Chance is gonna get the spotlight right now but ooooh boy I can't even imagine why did I created a plot this insane for Max. Anyways do you love these two?_

 ** _The Omega Wolves_** _are okay, I honestly thought there were going to be some tribe or some normal average team with a driving force to win. Instead I got an opposite because of Chris' (SPOILERS) and Scarlet's accidental touch that will able to make things worse. I have made a separate list and Scarlet is absolute top Waifu and I'm sorry to say, not of the females have beaten her yet. I've dealt people who have the same capacities as Chris so he won't be that hard to write but give me your opinions?_

 _No offence to the author, but I'm using **The Thespians** as my source of comedy. Like I did this with The Armadas and just use them for paranoid gags and random acts of glamour so expect that these two are going to be doing a lot of dazzle and glitter and shine their way to victory. I actually like Candice because she is more self-centered and stuff, Reed is cool too and I like his conscious side. So basically they're a real fun addition, what do you think?_

 ** _….._** _So an author….sent me a team that hunts Ghost. I mean guys, can you even see the relevance between a race and Ghost Hunting?! THE MOMENT I SAW THEM I LOVE THEM! **The Ghost Hunters** are an easy fan favourite and I love Maize and Stanley so much because of their unrelated job as Ghost hunters. I know that it's just their occupation, but I just can't help it! I did this with The Pizzeria Sisters and took their jobs to the race so I'm taking their jobs here as well especially as something unrelated as Ghost Hunters HAHAHAAH_

 ** _The High-school_** _couple is actually the normal ones in my opinion, I'M NOT SAYING THEY ARE NORMAL, I'm just saying that their weirdness gets outshined by the others. I happen to enjoy the slow pace of Emily and Kevin and I wish them happiness with all of my internal being. I picture Emily as a teasing type or the clingy type. I watch tsurezure children and I have experience on how to write scenarios for couple so you all can rest easy. Any plans on how I can torture them? But not ruining their relationship?_

 ** _The Princess and The Guardian_** _is also the faves list because of Reishin, not Seven, why would I hide you guys a reason to like seven there's no reason at all that Seven is the reason why she is a favourite in my books! I like them because Reishin is a badass, I love badasses can't you see the numerous badasses in the previous fic? (No) Speaking of Reishin, he's gonna be a blast to write and I got the perfect plot for this guardian (Insert maniacal laughter)_

 _And now we move on to **The One Hit Wonders** I honestly didn't expect an old team to be sent because you guys would sent teens or young adults. But I do like their pace, and it won't be challenging enough for me to write because I write for fun and not for the sake of the challenge on nailing a character or fitting them to a plot. I made that mistake before this was rebooted, anyways I do wish Cheryl and Raymond the fun times here!_


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

Alright everyone. I just need two teams so I can post the story as soon as possible. You can send whatever you like but if your teams are these:  
1\. Two girl teams (Not Lesbians because I have them already, but with a potential romantic interest to other teams)

2\. Not a couple (I have a lot of romantic partners so please give me that's not a couple, I have too many plots and I want to expand it and not just stick to a simple wave plot so it can be a guy/gal team but they're not in love and the girl can like a boy too)

Then I would take them rather than another couple, bro team, evil team, or crazy team. Sorry I need to balance them and I really need two girl teams who aren't gay for each other because I have them already. Or you can surprise me with a Guy/Girl team but they need to be really interesting and all. Also don't be sending me Mary Sue or Gary Stu. I want to post the story before my exams so thanks a lot to whoever reads I'll be waiting


	4. The Second Ten Teams and The Start!

**_Heyo everybody Insanity Radicals here to bring you the latest update of The Ridonculous Race! Now before we get started on revealing the remaining ten I just want to say this important rule (REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET THE HIGHER CHANCES OF SURVIVING) Like seriously, the winners are often the ones who keep supporting the authors and not just scrolling down to see if their team has been eliminated yet or not, then they'll start reviewing once they get half-point a-_**

 ** _Sorry for rambling, I do that a lot. Anyways in case some of you don't know, this story is categorized as humor, and it is pure humor like the entire content is filled with humor so the characters in this story are made to be laughed at, I made some tearful scenes as well as a plot and stuff but this is mostly humor so prepare to watch me whip._**

 ** _Anyways thanks for the authors that helped me make this OC, Keep in touch cause I'll be asking a lot of questions and stuff. REVIEW, FAVE AND FOLLOW THIS STORY!_**

* * *

 ** _Episode 02 pt 2:_** _Let the drama commence!_

 ** _"Welcome back to The Ridonculous Race, it's time to meet the rest of our teams that will be joining this epic adventure!"_** _Don announced._

The first ten teams hangs and waits for the remaining ten teams to arrive, one of them is getting impatient.

"Well hurry up, I wanna start this race and beat you all losers to dust" Peter confessed.

"Well aren't you a little annoyance" Stanley muttered.

"This one seems to bite" Kevin taunted.

"How cute" Scarlet said and pinched Peter's cheeks.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx_

 _Confessional: Peter (Member of The Dysfunctional Siblings)_

 _Peter: Why does everyone think I'm cute?! Just wait, I'll be eliminating these freaks one by one and there is nothing that can stop me._

 _Seven: (Enters) Oh…I thought there was no one here_

 _Peter: MONSTER! BIG SIS HELP ME HEEEELP MEEEE! (Tries so hard to stay away from Seven)_

 _Seven: (Leaves) No need to yell…._

 _Peter: I mean (Sniffs) yeah that's right you better flee you bitch. (Looks at the camera) You hear me, I can say curse words too!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Sofia (Member of The Gaming Duo)_

 _Sofia: (Playing games) Must…get…highscore….and…..beat….previous….high score!_

 _Tony: (Enters) There you are_

 _Sofia: Ah! The light burns my eyes!_

 _Tony: Sofia this isn't the time to play games._

 _Sofia: But the teams aren't here yet!_

 _Tony: You need to get some sunlight._

 _Sofia: (Looks at Tony like she's completely dead serious) I rather kiss Trevor._

 _Tony: (Looks at the camera with deadpan eyes)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Royals (Chance and Max)_

 _Chance: Well Max you have been officially dub as a virgin for eternity!_

 _Max: What gave you that impression?_

 _Chance: See all the beautiful women there?_

 _Max: Even Maize?_

 _Chance: Apart from the crazy chick that wields a useless weapon. These women (Clings to Max) will fall in love with me, and you are going to watch me take them from you._

 _Max: Not in a million years._

 _Seven: (Enters politely) Oh…_

 _Both: (Screams and panics, tries to back away from Seven while hugging each other)_

 _Seven: (Leaves) Darn…_

 _Max: You forgot her._

 _Chance: If that thing is even a 'her'!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Tony (Member of The Gaming Duo)_

 _Tony: (Dragging Sofia away from the confessional booth)_

 _Sofia: It's too hot! You are a cruel person Tony! Cruel person I say is what Tony is! (Loses her grip and accidentally let's go)_

 _(Sounds of equipment breaking in the outside of the camera's views along with Tony and Sofia groaning in pain)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"_ _ **Jimmy and Reyansh, also known as the bully and also known as the nerd. What a weird dynamic but I'll go with it"**_

"I'm starting to regret my decision of taking you in this race dipstick, your weak and puny self won't survive a second in this race four eyes" Jimmy commented.

Gut is a large and stocky boy, a bit on the chubby side but has some muscles to support his bully type physique, he dark brown hair he styles into a buzz cut with light freckles scattered along his face. He has a small and scruffy goatee and black eyes and a wide, but not big gut. Gut wears a Dark Green t-shirt with a dark brown cargo shorts and black sneakers

"I can last more than a second Gut" Reyansh countered "Don't start bullying anyone once we meet the team"

Reyansh is a short boy with a lanky and thin appearance. He has tan caramel skin with black styled in in a clean cut. He also has oval shaped glasses with clear skin and hazel and narrow eyes. Reyansh wears a dark red cardigan sweater, white dress shirt, tan dress pants and shoes

"Like heck I'm listening to your girly dramas" Jimmy replied then crosses his arms "Fucking nerd"

Reyansh calmly chuckles "I guess I can't stop you, just don't make complete enemies or else we'll be eliminated early okay?"

"What are you the fucking boss?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Confessional: The Bully and The Nerd (Jimmy and Reyansh)_

 _Reyansh: Don't underestimate me and Gut because we are a force to be reckoned with._

 _Jimmy: Mostly me. Reyansh is mostly trash and pathetic._

 _Reyansh: (Chuckles) I might, but I'll try my best to contribute._

 _Jimmy: Don't bother. You won't be any help anyway you, useless little prick._

 _Reyansh: Hahahaha creative words Gut. I like how you've been reading books just like I recommended._

 _Jimmy: Fuck off!_

 _Reyansh: Alright Alright. (Leaves)_

 _Jimmy: ….._

 _Jimmy: …. (Slams the door as romantic music plays) Oh how foretold our fate must be, our destinies intertwined to each other in the cosmos but yet so far out of reach, hopeless and inevitable, yet. A small drop of hope lays down on the stars so I can tell what I really feel about you my beautiful creation of God Reyansh, I love you. I love you to the deepest parts of my heart and I will strike my sword-_

 _Reyansh: (Enters) Dude let's go._

 _Jimmy: AND PLUNGE IT TO YOUR NECK JUST SO I CAN TELL HOW PATHETIC YOU ARE!_

 _Reyansh: Did I interrupt something or?_

 _Jimmy: NOTHING!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _"Maverick and Autumn, part time interns who are just joining this race to get some relaxation from their numerous jobs..Wow how did these two survive?"_**

 _Maverick is a bit tanned young man with enough build for an athlete, he has dark red dyed hair slicked back and lets it flow wildly down, golden eyes as well as wearing a dark brown leather jacket over a black tank-top with the symbol of a cross in it, loose and ripped camo pants and military boots._

 _Autumn is a beautiful yet displays a cold exterior, her eyes are deep crystal amber with a paler skin and smooth complexion, her blonde hair is a bit spiky as it flows down to reach her waist, a white bonnet on top of her head as she wears an extremely tight one piece body covered black outfit, white cuffs attached on her elbows and wrists as well as her heels and ankles, the zipper is zipped down to the bottom of her breasts to reveal her cleavage for a tiny bit as a white covered bra covers it._

 _"Don't sleep" Autumn said to the redhead "we're almost to our destination"_

 _Maverick groaned "But I haven't slept for a long time"_

 _"You didn't even take this time to observe the competition Mav" Autumn said "It seems we have a few weird ones and easy to deal targets"_

 _"Like I give a damn. I just want to take this vacation to the fullest" Maverick confessed._

 _"We're not on vacation. We're here to win"_

 _"Same thing"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Part-Time Interns (Maverick and Autumn)_

 _Maverick: (Sips espresso) Good thing I have emergency coffee._

 _Autumn: You shouldn't have taken that security job before doing this._

 _Maverick: I needed funds._

 _Autumn: For what?_

 _Maverick: (Smirks and opens his backpack then pulls out a long extension cord along with a razor blade, a DC Generator, and a water bottle) Cost me the whole paycheck._

 _Autumn: You waste a lot of money for useless stuff._

 _Maverick: It's not useless._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _"Madelyn and Mio, complete weirdos."_**

Madelyn has a slim and petite maybe a little skinny without noticeable bust body build, Fair white skin, her hair is styled in two Neon blue twin tails which turns purple in color at the tips, it's hair style also has a bang that covers her forehead. Her eyes are almond shaped, teal green in color and uses big square shaped blue framed glasses. Something noticeable is the scar she have on her right forearm that looks like if her hand was severed and then sewed again, As for clothes she wears a white blouse with a blue scarf around her neck, a short blue skirt, thigh-high white socks and black shoes.

"Why is that guy being so mean to that poor nerd?" Madelyn asks in sympathy "and why is that guy bought an extension cord a generator?! HAS THIS WORLD GONE MAD?!" she quickly pulls out a lighter and lights it, Autumn looked back and blew it before it can get to Maverick's hair.

"SHE CAUGHT ME!"

"Calm down baby!" Her girlfriend Mio hugs her immediately.

Mio has pale white skin, pale dyed green hair that is very messy and at waist length, messy bangs and a messy bun tied in the top of her head, yet her hair is still loose, she has big and cute silver eyes and wears big glasses with a thin red frame. Mio wears a brown cloak with white lines over her shoulders, and a thin pale yellow sweater under it, a black skirt, red wine colored stocking and black shoes. she always wears a very long necklace around her neck, with a badge shaped like an alien saucer.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Weird Girls (Mio and Madelyn)_

 _Mio: Kailangan natin matalo lahat ng mga kalaban natin, lalo na yung mga taong mangdadaya sa laro para lang Manalo sila (We need to defeat our enemies, especially the ones who are more likely to cheat)_

 _Madelyn: I love it when you talk like that. So do you have any plans to do that?_

 _Mio: I'm still not sure, I haven't seen each and every team's potential. I need to get a closer look before the aliens attack us._

 _Madelyn: I have formulated a theory that if you set someone's hair on fire. They will reveal their true identity if they are an alien or not!_

 _Mio: I'll start making traps already! PAPATAYIN KO LAHAT NG ALIENS FOR YOU MADELYN (I'll kill all the aliens for you Madelyns)_

 _Madelyn: (Pulls out a lighter and flicks it) That's my girlfriend._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"_ _ **Members of a band called 'A Suburb of Loserville' please welcome Alex and Jonas!"**_

The camera pans over to the blonde boys who are busy listening to a music and doing air guitars together in the cart. The three teams ahead of them looked over to see them not paying attention, Reyansh was calm and looked away, Gut threw a spitball but missed, Autumn shrugged whilst Maverick didn't looked at all as he was busy testing the generator he bought, Mio looked at them and lowers Madelyn's hand before she can start to combust them.

"DUDE I LOVE THIS SONG!" Jonas yelled.

"IT'S OUR SONG!" Alex replied.

"I KNOW THAT'S WHY I LOVE IT!" Jonas yelled.

"WHAT?!" Both of them asked together.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Blonde Boys (Alex and Jonas)_

 _Alex: Man it feels great to be finally recognized in TV._

 _Jonas: I know right! I can't wait to play and win this contest!_

 _Alex: That's cool bro, hey if there will be a singing contest like the last season then we are so going to win it._

 _Jonas: Totally man, for fame!_

 _Alex: For fortune!_

 _Jonas: For getting a girlfriend!_

 _Alex: (Chuckles) Seriously?_

 _Jonas: Come on, we can get the girl of our dreams this time!_

 _Alex: Well there is a small chance that's happening._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _"Cute couple musicians Aria and Wynn!"_**

"Oh Aria I'm so nervous" Wynn confessed, frantically shaking in fear.

Wynn is an Asian Canadian female with long green hair done in a ponytail and light green eyes wearing a light green zip up hoodie over a white sleeveless top with a black pleated mini skirt and black dress shoes.

"Don't be scared, this is the moment we've been waiting for remember" Wynn's lover, Aria calmly soothes her by stroking her hair and kissing her cheek.

Maverick decided to look back and looked straight at Wynn "You know people die in this competition"

Wynn smiles at Maverick for a few seconds "How lovely" before passing out in fear.

"WYNN!" Aria shouted and tries waking up her terrified girlfriend "What the heck is your problem?"

"Don't believe me?" Maverick asked "Reality shows can cause deaths too, if you don't believe in that then you're stupid than I thought"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Charming Musicians (Aria and Wynn)_

 _Wynn: (Still unconscious)_

 _Aria: My girlfriend isn't really the toughest girl and I hate that guy from scaring my poor little Wynn! (Kisses her forehead)._

 _Wynn: (Wakes up) Am I dead?_

 _Aria: You're not. We're still in the race and no one is going to die!_

 _Wynn: Okay, I feel so much better._

 _Aria: That's the spirit!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _"Callie and Mason, manipulative teams who are certainly am hoping for their early elimination"_**

"Who came up with an idea that our team name literally screams 'Villains'?" Mason asked.

"It doesn't matter really" Callie said in reply "It just makes us a threat, meaning they won't underestimate us"

"Well as long as we don't do anything really psychotic then I guess I can use my skills to get us the lead" Mason said.

Callie is a blue eyed girl with dirty blond long hair. She has beige skin and has a short nose. She is wearing a pink short shirt with a red vest and white shorts. She also wears hiker boots too.

Mason is a hazel eyed boy with short black hair. He has beige/pale skin and wears Oakley glasses. He wears a light brown shirt and black shorts. He is wearing green sneakers.

"There are a lot of weirdos in our cart" Callie confessed "They'll be the easy ones to get eliminated for sure"

"I'm not too confident in that" Mason replied, shrugging at that thought and looks at Callie "Let's get this over with right?"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Manipulators (Callie and Mason)_

 _Callie: Well I know our names isn't really the one you would call the best or the one to hide their true personality. I'm a fucking selfish bitch so I want the money and they better give it to me._

 _Mason: (Rolls his eyes) If you can outsmart the other racers._

 _Callie: Mason, how many times do I get to say this. I have you with me to outsmart those losers. It's going to be an easy game for us!_

 _Mason: (Sighs) Doubting it now actually._

 _Callie: Oh shush!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Callie and Mason gently relaxes and leans on the back seat, but their peace was disturbed by an excited short and skinny girl with brown long hair and light brown eyes, she wears a round neck shirt that goes along with her bubble skirt.

"Why can't this cart go faster!" Stephanie whined "I'm so excited"

Stephanie jumped and hugged Callie and Mason close to her cheeks "Heyo! I'm Stephanie, you can call me Steph or Teph or phanie!"

"Get off me, you irritable skank!" Callie yelled shoving Stephanie away from her personal space.

Stephanie's shirt is immediately tugged down by her tall and thin brother, he has brown short messy hair with brownish eyes and wears and camp shirts and brown shorts.

"I am so sorry if my sister is not respecting your personal space" Doug apologized immediately.

 ** _"The Brother and Sister: Doug and Stephanie!"_**

"Yey! We're introduced by Don" Stephanie cheered "Brother that is the voice of a real man"

Doug karate chops Stephanie's head but not enough to hurt her, it was still hard to know that he was scolding her.

"Voice doesn't define the definition of a man" Doug said.

"Owie! Brother's Karate-chops of justice hurts!" Stephanie groaned and held her head.

"Look Stephanie, I know you're excited but you shouldn't overreact" Doug warned "I mean we can- Steph where did you go?"

"HI HO SILVER!" Stephanie cheered, riding the Driver's back.

"I'm driving weird girl get off!"

"How the heck did she get to the front quickly?!" Doug asked, trying to yell at Stephanie to come back.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Manipulators (Callie and Mason)_

 _Mason: Did you saw her getting past you?_

 _Callie: No! That bitch must have been eating sugar 24/7!_

 _Mason: She even mounted on the driver._

 _Callie: Eliminate them first?_

 _Mason: Yes._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _"Fantasy Fanatics Cassandra and Natalie…..NOT ANOTHER LARPER!"_**

Cassandra is a fair-skinned female and has her hair split down the middle. Her hair is short with the tips standing up with her left side of her hair is white while the right side is brown. While Natalia is a girl that's fair-skinned and has an athletic build with short blonde hair.

"That woman must be possessed by a witch" Natalia muttered "I shall summon a cure for her sickness"

Natalia starts chanting as the sound of beating drums is heard "Darkness within, Darkness all might. Come to me o fading light FOR I SHALL CAS-

"Okay this is why I said to drop the costume Natalia" Cassandra said.

"Noooo!" Natalia cried and hugs Cassandra while the latter tries to pry her off "This costume is a blessing to us by the Gods and you just want me to toss it there to collect dust, this is the only thing that I hold dear so please don't make me throw this away!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Fantasy Fans (Cassandra and Natalie)_

 _Cassandra: I'm not that much of a LARP player unlike Natalia. (Pulls out a book) I just love to read Mythology which is an interesting part in the world of entertainment. Foolish mortals who think pop idols or boy bands are a source of entertainment. To that I say BLASPHEMY, I will sent them the mighty minotaur and bash their heads as I wipe their-_

 _Natalia: No wonder we're outcasts._

 _Cassandra: Sorry, I let out my mood again._

 _Natalia: It is okay, thou art we feast in the glorious riches of the competition?_

 _Cassandra: Umm sure?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"_ _ **Stylish Sisters Angel and Liz…WHOA THAT ANGEL IS HOT A F-**_

Angel rolled her eyes at Don's comment while her sister Liz covers her face in frustration.

"No fair, how come Don gets to call you hot?!" Liz asked.

"Don't mind them Liz" Angel replied "There are only a few good men in this world, and even Don is not one of them."

"But I want their attention" Liz cried "I mean I'm pretty too but I get overshadowed by you"

"Liz I'm really sorry" Angel said and hugged her sister to console her.

"Stop being so nice you'll be a fan favourite too!" Liz cried.

Angel has a perfect tanned skin tone and brought brown eyes. The beauty of her curly long hair that is dark brown just screams her caring yet tough appearance. Her hair reaches the top of her back which has an hour glass figure that is hard to deny that she's attractive and she wears a sleeves light pink t-shirt and blue jeans with pink sneakers.

Elizabeth or Liz has fair skin along brown eyes and straight, wavy brown hair that reaches her mid-back. She wears a blue sweater, with light blue skirt and brown boots.

"You're such a kind sister" A calming voice of a young man commented causing Angel to look up.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Stylish Beauties (Angel and Liz)_

 _Angel: He seems kinda nice. I don't like his partner though._

 _Liz: (Blushing red)_

 _Angel: Oh no…_

 _Liz: S-Shut up!_

 _Angel: Liz we talked about this, you can't fall in love with every guy that flirts with me._

 _Liz: But he's so cute!_

 _Angel: No! We need to focus on the race, it hasn't even started yet!_

 _Liz: But But_

 _Angel: No buts!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Thanks" Angel said then turns away, grabbing Liz's head from blushing and making her look at the other direction.

"What are you doing?" The boy's partner asked.

"I was just being nice" The boy explained.

" **Aleister and Alice, romantic lovebirds that is a bit unstable…Yikes"**

"We're not unstable" Alice corrected then latches on to Aleister's arm and nuzzles her cheek while blushing "Me and Aleister are very much deeply in love with each other"

Alice is a tall and lean woman with a perfect hourglass figure, has peachy white skin, ocean blue big eyes, golden blonde long hair that's mostly straight and cover part of her forehead with its bang.  
She wears a blue and white frilly dress, long white stockings and black shoes with ribbons.

Aleister is somewhat short with a lean body build, has shaggy chin length red hair, steel gray eyes and fair white skin. He wears a navy blue jacket and a black shirt with a number "7" in blue, Worn out jeans and orange shoes.

"Help Me" Aleister whispered, looking at the camera in extreme desperation.

The second cart finally arrives at the Hollywood sign as the first ten teams sighed in relief knowing that the race would finally start. After pushing Stephanie out of the driver's seat, the racers have stepped into the carpet ready to start the race.

 ** _Don: Welcome to the second season of The Ridonculous Race, this is the starting line where you are about to take a quest around the world. Each leg of the race ends in a Chill-zone which will guarantee your safety if you go first and so on and so forth. However, if you are the last team to step on the chill-zone then you have the chance of getting eliminated._**

"Well it's been nice knowing you peasants but we'll be taking the lead now" Chance arrogantly announced.

"Not if I wipe the floor with you" Aria challenged.

"You are all freaks. we're winning this thing" Peter challenged.

"You ready?" Kevin asked, holding Emily's hand as the girlfriend nodded in response.

"All eyes on us camera crew!" Candice called out.

"Don't slow me down!" Gut warned.

"I won't" Reyansh replied calmly.

"Hello" Angel greeted Seven.

"Hey." Seven replied, looking over at Liz who is a bit afraid by her appearance.

 ** _Don: On my mark! Ready! Set!_**

The camera pans over to each contestant as the start of a new journey is about to commence. Alex takes a quick selfie with Jonas and posts it immediately on his account, Doug held Stephanie's hand so she won't get lost, Reyansh looked determined at the Don box a few miles sighted while Gut is taking his time behind, admiring Reyansh body. Wynn is panicking and shaking but luckily her hand is being held by Aria, Michelle is normally in her starting position as Trevor starts caressing his hands on Peter's cheek, Jessica swats Trevor's hand away and starts caressing Peter's cheek after much to Peter's annoyance. Cassandra readies herself while Natalia is equipped with her cardboard shield for ramming, Tony sighs lovingly seeing how Sofia looks at the Don box with determination (Mostly she wants to get it over with), Stanley stares and waits calmly as ever while Maize is already pumped up and ready to start running, Emily and Kevin hold hands and both were very nervous but also very excited. Callie rolled her eyes once she sees how pathetic her enemies are while Mason is gently waiting for the signal, Chris twists his head for a little and made a few crackling sound as Scarlet blew some air out of her lips to remove her stress away, Cheryl and Raymond smirked at each other and ready to partake in this insane race, Maverick and Autumn stand and waits at the end of the carpet mainly because there is no space left for them to step on. Seven stares into the void of nothingness while Reishin is ready to carry Seven to safety, Chance is obviously at the start of the carpet with Max beside him the arrogant royal brother smiles in victory despite seeing how wet the carpet is. Angel looks determined as well as the few while Liz is distracted looking for a cute boy that she could get together with (So far she found a lot even with girlfriends), Candice and Reed are literally the only one looking at the camera with a dastardly dazzling smile especially Candice because Reed is ready to start the race while Candice is posing running actions along with tossing confetti paper to signify she is winning, Mio glares at Don while Madelyn is preparing her lighter and spray can to burn people up, Aleister gave a sigh and prepares himself to race, looking at Reyansh before looking straight as Alice along with Gut both are behind them and staring lovingly at their body.

"You like what you see?" Gut asked in a whisper to Alice while still focusing on Reyansh's perfect butt.

"I very much do, thank you for noticing" Alice replied, staring at Aleister's behind whilst licking her lips in pure adoration for the man.

 ** _Don: (Puts on a safety helmet) RACE!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

At approximately three to four seconds, all nineteen teams are laying down groaning in pain after they just experience a rather painful shocking experience.

 ** _Don: Guys I said race and not get shocked and fall down to the mat in complete pain._**

"WHO THE HECK PUTS A BROKEN EXTENSION CORD AT THE START OF THE RACE TO MAKE SOMEONE TRIP IN IT?!" Chris asked angrily, trying to stand up but still feels the pain from the shock.

"Anyone noticed the carpet is wet?" Michelle asked.

"So that's why all of us are shocked" Stanley said then groans in pain.

"Not all of us" Aleister corrected, pointing at two teams who are leading already.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Maverick (Member of The Part-Time Interns)_

 _Maverick: Holy shit that worked?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Falls down on the confessional laughing wholeheartedly)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Don: GET GOING!_**

Chris didn't even need to be told twice, carrying Scarlet in his arms as his eyes burned in anger towards the sadistic prank Maverick pulled off and runs off fast to chase him. The next one to recover and leave were the One Hit Wonders, Raymond helps Cheryl back to her feet and runs off following the wolves and the interns.

"I can taste the color seven…" Liz muttered.

"Come on Liz we got to go!" Angel said, pulling Liz back to her feet and carries Liz's arm on her shoulder as they run off.

"Reed we need to go, four teams have already taken the lead!" Candice yelled.

"I can taste the color seven…" Reed muttered.

Candice coughed and started singing in an opera-like tone, raising her hands as if to summon Reed back from the dead. Weirdly enough, Reed rises up and once he's in full condition the thespians ran off immediately.

 ** _Don: The race is finally starting here in Hollywood California! Who will be the first to finish this leg of the race and by the looks of the groaning teams, it's gonna be a bit obvious on who will win first. Find out what happens next right here on THE RIDONCULOUS RACE MADNESS!_**

* * *

 ** _Racing:_** _The Part-Time Interns, The Omega Wolves, The One-Hit Wonders, The Stylish Beauties, and The Thespians._

 ** _Still on the mat:_** _The Blonde Boys, The Brother and Sister, The Bully and The Nerd, The Charming Musicians, The Creepy Besties, The Dysfunctional Siblings, The Fantasy Fans, The Gamer Duo, The Ghost Hunters, The High-School Couple, The Manipulators, The Princess and The Guardian, The Royals, The Weird Girls and The Unstable Couple_

 ** _Next Time On The Ridoculous Race: Madness!_**

 _After the Interns placed an early trick on the other team and made their first rivals. Teams will be forced to get dirty and creative to navigate their way to the next location. New alliances, rivalries as well as a haunted being about to resurface._

* * *

 ** _NOW WE JUST STARTED THE RACE AND IT IS ONLY GETTING CRAZIER MORE AND MORE! But before that, as a fair man I need to make a first impression on every Team that has been sent to me. Sorry for my rambles but hear me out please!_**

 _Ok so I actually am glad that someone made a team like_ _ **The Bully and The Nerd**_ _, I mean there is a lot of potential for these two and I have a lot of ideas for them. I actually am favoring Gut as the best husband in the second generation. I'm sorry but he's just better than anyone even though he's gay. Just kidding, I just really like Gut and Reyansh. Tbh I have trouble saying Reyansh._

 ** _The Part-Time Interns_** _are again one of the teams before this is rebooted. I ACTUALLY AM HAPPY THAT THEY RETURN, Like I am proud with The Dysfunctional Siblings. Maverick and Autumn have a lot to offer and you'll see these two either as Heroes/Villains/or Anti-Heros. They make my Top five for the second batch along with The Bully and Nerd._

 _Oh boy, I had to take a double look at them before I can finally say this…(Inhales) They're fucking insane,_ _ **The Weird Girls**_ _have that name for a reason like Mio is totally paranoid and more messed up since she actually believes the stuff and actually deadly unlike Maize (Sorry Maize and the Self-Destructing Ecto-pistol) and Madelyn is a freaking arsonist deep inside that burning soul of hers!_

 ** _The Blonde Boys_** _gives me a nostalgic trip to The Youtubers, the moment I received them I start to love them a whole lot more and became an easy fave in my books. The simplistic yet crazy band group of Alex and Jonas made me love them more as good friends and not just two bros who are so close they actually start to ruin the others image._

 ** _The Manipulators_** _are literally another fave of mine and I have such many possible ideas for these two malevolent duo, I'm mostly in love with Callie and this is legit saying that any fanfic is good. But I have a very good idea for Mason as well. In case you all want to know, I plan to give every character each and every one of them a character arc. I have the main plot prepared and it's going to be amazing imo._

 _Okay now I'm surprised again by the submission of_ _ **The Brother and Sister**_ _because I don't really think I would get another sibling duo. But Stephanie and Doug are gonna be a blast to write and I'm excited to how these two will be interacting with the other group as well. Now Doug is gonna be fun to write but Stephanie is gonna be the icing on this cake of pureness!_

 ** _The Unstable Couple_** _…..Wow…..If I can recall, these two have been in the Total Drama fandom for a while now and I honestly am glad to take them because I've read the stories of these two but I always want to put my own touch of insanity to them. What's better than crazy is that you add more madness into the toxic concoction and voila you got Aleister and Alice._

 _Ah yes_ _ **The Stylish Beauties**_ _are the team that I have been waiting for since I was hoping for someone to send a two girl team that are friends and not a couple. (No offence CharmMusicians and WeirdGirls) I like how the author has made some pretty good characters like Angel and Liz so I can't wait to write them once they story starts!_

 _Oh sweet Aria and Wynn I wanted these two to come back as well._ _ **The Charming Musicians**_ _may not look that special to some people (My friend says they think they're easy elimination) But to that I say NO WAY YOU BITCH, because I love Wynn and Aria especially Aria, why would I love Wynn? I mean it's not like she's the purest of them all….STOP JUDGING ME!_

 ** _And The Fantasy Fans!_** _I can't believe 5 teams from the old Ridonculous Race Madness returns. Let me just say that I love you all! Like I didn't expect you guys will come back and you want to be part of the continuation and become a legit 2_ _nd_ _generation teams! Anyways Cassandra and Natalia are just a hoot to write and I can't wait to have fun with them._

 _Okay so the entire cast is set. If I can trouble you guys for a minute, which of the 20 teams is your favourite pick 3 because I'm itching to know! Also who do you think will be the 1st team to go home? Anyways I'll see you guys soon!_

 _[C-R-A L-E-L-B-A-T D-R-I-E-W E-H-T]_


	5. Junkyard Hollywood Exploitation

**_Heyo everyone InsanityRadical here to sacrifice another chapter of The Ridonculous Race Madness….I TOOK CARE OF IT SO PLEASE READ IT GENTLY! Anyways apart from discussing about my weird mumbo jumbo I would like to thank you all for sticking around with me on this sequel, usually when I meet people they reply with an AAAAAA and a RUN but most importantly they give me pepper sprays._**

 ** _Just kidding I'm crazy! CAN'T YOU SEE THE NAME?!_**

 ** _First and foremost is my deepest apologies for my bad grammar and spelling. Writing is not my style and I just do this for laughs and giggles, basically for fun! Plus I'm practicing as well so don't worry, I accept the criticism._**

 ** _So we're moving ahead and I hope you guys like the next chapter. Peace!_**

* * *

 ** _Episode 03: Junkyard Hollywood Exploitation._**

 _Last time on the Ridonculous Race, we met our cheery new generation of teams today. Some were normal….wait a second none of them are normal! They are all displaying their own weird capacities in one way or another. With every interaction of each team they are ready to start the race, except their joy has been crushed by a press sadistically by The Part-Time interns who immediately played a prank on every team to get the lead._ _Who will be the first eliminated team this season find out right now on The Ridonculous Race MADNESS!_

 _(Intro: Some form of underwear took my intro...now I can't share the glory of that intro)_

 ** _Don: We're back here at the famous Hollywood sign, more racers have recovered from the Interns prank while there are teams that are still down. If I mean teams, I mean team and if I mean team I meant the Royals._**

Don walked over to the Royals and knelt down "There's no broken extension cord anymore so you two can get going now"

"Will do, just as after my stomach stops hurting" Max replied, still clutching his stomach and groaning in pain "Dammit why do I have to be so close to the wire?"

"I-It's not fair…why are we in last place?" Chance whimpered, tears forming in his eyes.

"Get up, we need to move or else we'll never catch up to the other teams Chance" Max said, dragging Chance's feet and starts to pull him to the Don box. Despite the pain Max is feeling, he knows that if the two of them just nag in pain then they will be the last team to cross the chill zone which could lead to elimination, which could lead to not reaching his goal.

"But my winning…I had the lead…it's all going well it's not fair!" Chance cried, still not getting up and letting Max do all the work.

Max grunted, dragging the whimpering spoiled brother of his to the chill zone is tiring and painful, especially after getting shocked more than the other teams. He knows it'll be worth it and they need to get going fast.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Dysfunctional Siblings (Jessica and Peter)_

 _Peter: Those no good red headed shithead better heads up, that idiot just made the entire team his enemy and I'm going to enjoy watching him burn to the ground!_

 _Jessica: But Petey, are you okay? You looked like you were about to cry…_

 _Peter: (Stubbornly grips his fist and glares at Jessica) I don't cry, I never cried in my life!_

 _Stephanie: (Enters the room) Actually you were the one who is crying the loudest out of all of us Petey, so in a way you are the most c-_

 _Doug: (Grabs Stephanie's collar) Get back here! (Drags her away)_

 _Peter: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I HATE YOU ALL_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was The Highscool-Couple who reached the Don box next, Emily pressed the button of the machine as it spits out the first tip of the season to which she reads it out loud.

" ** _Grab a cart from the twenty parked golf carts and drive off to North California where the Junkyard is"_**

"Junkyard?" Kevin asked "What's in there?"

"Probably something dirty I bet" Emily said as the two of them reached the parked gold carts. There were only ten golf carts left as Kevin and Emily entered the one of them, Emily took the driver seat and grabbed the key hanging on the window and once she pressed the key into the keyhole and revs up the engine.

.

.

.

.

.

 _POOOF!_

An Airbag pops up and suffocates Emily as she waved her arms for help, Kevin didn't hesitate and deflates the airbag so Emily can breathe.

"What the heck was that?!" Emily asked angrily.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Maverick (Member of The Part-Time Interns)_

 _Maverick: I wonder which of the teams got the cart where I tampered with the airbag activation wire? (Winks slyly at the camera)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Speaking of the leading team, Maverick and Autumn aren't really pressing the gas pedal too hard as they took their time driving in a moderate speed. Autumn is calmly reading a magazine whilst Maverick is driving and drinking a cup of coffee. Unknown to them an angered Chris is driving straight for them at full speed.

"Chris this is insane!" Scarlet cried, gripping on the cart for dear life.

"Hang on!" Chris yelled and rammed the cart of The Part-Time Interns.

Autumn was not surprised and continued to read her magazine as Maverick looked behind to see Chris and a scared looking Scaret behind them.

"Hello neighbor" Maverick greeted with a wave.

Chris pressed the gas pedal hard and aimed it at the right angle for the cart of the interns to start spinning out of control and crashed into a tree, Chris maniacally laughs after he got his revenge and drove off cheering for his victory.

"Shock on that you dopes!" Chris taunted, even honking the cart's horn while doing so.

"Oh my, are they going to be okay?" Scarlet asked in concern.

"Who cares, they shocked us!" Chris said "Let's get going babe!"

But luck wasn't part of the Omega wolves, unknown to Chris that when he was ramming their cart against the interns, a screw fell lose near the seat where Scarlet is touching, it flew off and the latter didn't seem to notice as it fell to the edge of the wheels and slowly reaches its way to the tires before it blew up their only right back tire.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Scarlet and Chris yelled in terror as they spun all around the road out of control and crashes to the tree that is just a few blocks away from Maverick and Autumn.

After that incident, Chris' eyes are twitching as his hand still holding the steering wheel while Scarlet is shaking as her hands already dug through the cushioned seats.

 _POOF!_

And an airbag pops up on Chris' face.

 _Never gonna give you up!_

 _Never gonna let you down!_

 _Never gonna turn around!_

The sound of Rick Astley's "Never gonna give you up" is heard as the camera pans over to The One-Hit Wonders cruising in their golf cart while the two are dancing to the beat. Passing by Maverick who is dizzy and fell down on the ground with Autumn still in her seat reading a magazine, and passed by Scarlet huddled in the ground terrified on what just happened and Chris still in the driver's seat with his hands on the steering wheel and making out with an airbag.

"You youngsters can't drive for weeks haha!" Raymond taunted.

"It takes music to drive like us pros!" Cheryl yelled as well and danced at the music.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Omega Wolves (Scarlet and Chris)_

 _Scarlet: Everything I touch keeps getting worse!_

 _Chris: That's not true and you know it._

 _Scarlet: B-But the screw a-and the cart and the….I'm a clumsy girl!_

 _Chris: (Hugs Scarlet) There, There it's okay. It's not your fault._

 _Scarlet: (Sniffs) There still leaves on your hair._

 _Chris: Shhh I know baby, I know._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: With the interns receiving their instant karma, the wolves getting a stroke of Scarlet's luck and the Wonders are cruising it seems no one in the teams that are taking the lead is treating this game seriously!_**

Don's words were shoved back in his mouth as the cart where Angel is driving along with Liz who is cheering excitedly and drove past the three teams easily.

"We're in first place!" Angel cheered.

"Awww yeah!" Liz cheered as well "Now where are we going?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's the junkyard?!" Liz asked.

"Ummm….Is there a map in this cart?" Angel asked.

"No it's in the tip" Liz said.

Angel stared at the nothingness for a brief moment and squeaked.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Angel (Member of The Stylish Beauties)_

 _Angel: Eep!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Hey why are you two slowing down?"

Angel and Liz looked over to see Alex and Johnny stopping the cart near them. Angel seems a bit reluctant especially how the two boys were already blushing the moment she looked at them while Liz is already bright red looking at Johnny.

"You girls need some help to get to the junkyard?" Alex proposed.

Angel chuckled "Umm no we don't th-

"Yes we do!" Liz said happily "You mind if we ride with you guys?"

"Sure!" Alex beamed happily "One of you sit next to me while the other sits with Johnny here"

"Yeah! It'll be the most awesome carpool ever" Johnny cheered.

Angel looked at Liz whose eyes are just begging her to say yes. Sighing before hopping and sitting next to Johnny much to Alex and Liz's disappointment, meanwhile Johnny is practically breathless by how stunning and beautiful Angel is.

"Would you three stop staring at me?!" Angel requested in irritation "Drive!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Blonde Boys (Alex and Johnny)_

 _Johnny: Dude…_

 _Alex: DUDE!_

 _Johnny: Dude Angel is so hot._

 _Alex: Yeah I didn't expect a girl to be this beautiful, you think she's single?_

 _Johnny: Heck yeah. She wouldn't be in the competition with Liz is she's in a relationship._

 _Alex: Okay we need to make a gentleman's agreement._

 _Johnny: Yes!_

 _Alex: We'll do our best to get on the Stylist's good side and ask Angel out._

 _Johnny: Agreed!_

 _Alex: Whoever she says yes to, the losing dude has to be respectful._

 _Johnny: Affirmative!_

 _Both: (Spits into each other's palm and shook hands)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Back at the crash site, the cart of Seven and Reishin stopped where the interns are as Seven jumped off the cart.

"Mistress what are you doing?" Reishin asked.

"Checking up on them" Seven replied monotonously.

Seven sees that Maverick is fixing the engine of the cart while Autumn is basically doing nothing and just sitting in the driver's seat reading her magazine.

"What happened?" Seven asked.

Maverick looked back and looked at Seven, he blinked for a few seconds before replying "Car's busted lady. You two should get going"

"Do you need a hand?" Seven asked.

"No we don't" Maverick replied, looking back at Seven with a smirk "How caring of you" he teased.

"Don't you dare abuse my mistress' kindness you incompetent scum!" Reishin yelled "If it wasn't for you then, Seven wouldn't get shocked!"

"What you did back there….that wasn't nice" Seven said.

Maverick chuckled "So?"

Seven blinked and walked back to the cart, opening the glove compartment of their cart and grabbing a bag full of tools before giving it to Maverick. Reishin watched completely speechless by how generous Seven is, the bandaged creepy girl walked back to the seat beside Reishin and said "They got the help they needed, let's go"

"But our cart might need fixing in case we get damaged" Reishin reasoned.

"It's not broken. Let's go" Seven replied, patting the seat of their cart as Reishin gives in and drove off. Not before glaring at Maverick first.

Maverick opened the bag to see a bunch of tools he needed to fix his cart.

"That girl is crazy hehe" Maverick said "Oh well"

Fixing up the cart wasn't his plan at all, he was basically removing every content and engine of the cart except the chairs, the wheels and the steering mechanisms. Next, using Seven's tools he crafted a fishing rod with some chains and instead of a hook, it's a harpoon.

Maverick pulled the car and to the sideway and placed the harpoon at the middle of the street, laying down and relaxing next to Autumn as he waits.

"What are those two doing?" Tony asked, driving by the Interns with Sofia gaming in her console.

"Beats me, but we must make haste!" Sofia cheered, Tony nodding and drove off.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: California is a state in the Pacific Region of the United States. With 39.5 million residents, California is the most populous state in the United States and the third most extensive by area. The state capital is Sacramento. The Greater Los Angeles Area and the San Francisco Bay Area are the nation's second- and fifth-most populous urban regions, with 18.7 million and 8.8 million residents respectively. But enough of these facts because the destination of the teams are at the junkyard where the next Don box lays ahead._**

The Don box stands still on the entrance of the junkyard as the cart consisting of Alex, Johnny, Angel and Liz has stopped. The four hurried to the Don box where Johnny immediately pressed the giant red button, which the mouth of the Don box spits out a blue tip.

"Alright, it's an **_EITHER/OR!_** " Johnny announced.

 ** _Don: To the people new to the show, an EITHER/OR! Is a type of challenge where there are two ways you can complete it, either you take a simple yet hard to execute challenge or you take the hard yet simple to execute challenge. For this EITHER/OR! Teams must choose between two challenges, one is to enter the Junkyard and make a car that will take you all the way to the airport, don't worry we have blueprints and mechanics to tell them what to do. Or they can hike 20 miles to the airport while carrying a Truck Engine!_**

"Pimp out our ride?" Alex asked.

"HECK YEAH!" Johnny cheered "What about you girls?"

Their questions were answered when a large bulky man carrying a large engine dropped in between The Stylish Beauties and The Blonde boys. The large man gave Angel and Liz some ropes as the sisters strapped the engine with the ropes as they start pulling.

"See you boys later!" Angel waved goodbye.

"C-Call me!" Liz said, winking at Johnny much to the latter's confusion.

Alex and Johnny entered the junkyard just as The Gamer Duo, The Ghost Hunters, The Creepy Besties, and The Thespians arrived. Tony hurriedly ran for the Don box with Michelle following immediately, the two raced for it neck and neck as Michelle pressed the Don box but Tony accidentally pressed it as well very hard thus spanking Michelle's hand accidentally.

"S-Sorry!" Tony said.

Michelle squirmed at the pain but retained a gentle smile "I-It's okay"

Trevor slowly creeped up behind Tony as he placed his hands and rubs Tony's cheeks "You are strong Tony, you're a very handsome and strong man….Now let's see what's inside of you"

Trevor was about to unbutton Tony's shirt when Sofia kicked him away.

"You okay?" Sofia asked.

Tony shivered "Man that guy is creepy"

Michelle grabbed the Don box and skipped over to Trevor "You want to lift or create?"

"L-Lift please" Trevor moaned, still on the ground feeling the pain of Sofia's kick.

Maize and Reed were the next one to press the Don box and takes out the tip then heads back to their respective partners. Maize reads out loud the tip to Stanley as she excitedly jumps up and down to-

"No." Stanley said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY STANLEY, WHY CAN'T WE MAKE OUR CAR LIKE THE GHOSTBUSTERS?!" Maize cried.

"Like I said no, we are not doing that!" Stanley said.

"We should lift this engine naked" Trevor said, rubbing his hands in excitement.

"No to that too, oh my God you don't plan on streaking in public wide television aren't you?!" Stanley asked incredulously.

"I'm gonna put so many game references to our car Tony!" Sofia confessed.

"No as well!" Stanley interrupted "Why are you guys suggesting-

"It's simple" Candice said "We grab a unicorn, a large gallon of glitter and spotlight, a lot of spotlight"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Stanley (Member of The Ghost Hunters)_

 _Stanley: Seriously?! The challenge basically says to either carry the engine to the airport or make a car with the junk in the junkyard. WHY IS THIS SUDDENLY TURNING INTO A KINKY SLAVERY LIFTING AND WHO-CAN-BADAZZLE-THE-MOST-WITH-THEIR-CAR?!_

 _Candice: (Outside) It will probably be me Stanley!_

 _Stanley: Not the point!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Look, you guys do whatever you want to do." Stanley said "I don't care, I am just going to create a car that will drive me and Maize to safety and to the airport"

Trevor already tossed away his shirt and trench coat.

"GET SOME CLOTHES ON OH MY GOD NO!" Stanley cried "Why aren't you scolding your friend here?! Do you want him to get made fun of by the entire people watching this?!"

Michelle squeaked and walked backwards as Stanley continues to interrogate her "Y-You're yelling at me…."

"Just tell Trevor to make him stop stripping" Stanley begged.

Then suddenly Stanley realized that nobody is paying attention to him, the group has already been doing their own thing such as Candice already painting the car pink instead finding an engine, Reed removing the rubber from the tires and replacing it with balloons, Maize already putting goop on their car and laughing maniacally, Trevor is starting to pull the engine with his boxers only, Tony already creating some pac man paper statue as well as Sofia who is already putting some designs on the frame of their car.

But what's worse….

Michelle started moaning, Stanley couldn't believe it but Michelle is looking very flustered while looking at him erotically. She was sweating uncontrollably, as she holds herself tight and drooling a bit in complete pleasure.

"S-Stanley…." Michelle moaned.

Stanley's eye twitched but he complied "Y-Yeah?"

Michelle whispers in his hear and says "Yell at me for being incompetent again.."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Stanley (Member of The Ghost Hunters)_

 _Stanley: (Repeatedly bangs his head on the wall) she's….a…..fucking…..masochist…._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The next team to arrive at the Junkyard were the Fantasy Fans and The High-School Couple.

"Are we designing broken cars now?" Emily asked.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Stanley yelled from the background.

Kevin comes back to Emily with the tip in hand and says "Alright I found a good car, but it needs a few parts. Let's start scavenging"

"Alright!" Emily said and followed her boyfriend.

"Take me with you!" Stanley cried "I'm stuck with idiots!"

"Stanley don't be like that" Maize scolded "All you need is a little more push, just look at our car!"

"What did you do with it?" Stanley cried.

"I put in some Ecto-goop on the fuel tank so that when it runs, it'll smoke green like we're the Ghostbusters!" Maize cheered.

Stanley displays a straight and an "Are you freaking serious look?"

Maize displays an "Yes I am" with an innocent smile to look cute at Stanley.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Fantasy Fans (Cassandra and Natalia)_

 _(Background is the Junkyard and Stanley shaking Maize back and forth in disbelief as Maize cries and keeps apologizing)_

 _Cassandra: I think we should also create a car rather than lift an engine!_

 _Natalia: Creating is not something a warrior should do Cass!_

 _Cassandra: Look it'll be much easier for us to-_

 _Natalia: Nonsense, as long as we have our guts, our hears, our intestines, and the sword of the mighty dragon!_

 _Cassandra: Ummm_

 _Natalia: We will carry that engine with the sweat of our tears and the blood soaked grip of our hands. ONWARD CASSANDRA!_

 _Cassandra: (Face-palms)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The next team to arrive are the Princess and Guardian along with the Omega Wolves after Chris took the Intern's wheel and replaced their own broken wheel. Immediately the Scarlet proposed to make a car whilst Reishin suggested to take the task of lifting.

"I'll try my best to lift" Seven said in complete monotonous voice.

"Don't be" Reishin said, looking at the man carrying the engine as he took his shirt off and tosses it to the ground (Seven picks it up despite Reishin telling her not to). "Put that fucking thing on my back"

Without any hesitation, the engine is dropped at Reishin's back as the guardian roared due to its weight and starts walking and making his way to the airport with Seven looking rather surprised, that or she's just stunned because all you can see from her creepy bandaged face is her eyes.

Finally, Raymond and Cheryl arrived but they look so satisfied whatsoever, the next cart to follow them were the Manipulators as well as the Charming Musicians.

"Welp, we can't carry worth a damn so let's just create a car!" Aria cheered.

"Let's do it!" Wynn cheered.

Aria and Wynn ran for the junkyard when suddenly.

"Nyaa!" Wynn cried and tripped.

"You're such a klutz" Aria teased and carries Wynn inside.

"Does your old bones capable of carrying an engine?" Raymond teased.

Cheryl snickered and playfully punched Raymond "Let's do this you jerk"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The One-Hit Wonders (Cheryl and Raymond)_

 _Raymond: Yes we're idols but we're not wimps._

 _Cheryl: (Flexes) I got dem abs!_

 _Raymond: Come on Cheryl, gross! (Chuckles and brings Cheryl's arm down)_

 _Cheryl: I bet the kids will be so impressed by us!_

 _Raymond: Oh you know it!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

Callie and Mason took their time in deciding on what challenge to pick, mostly they saw the weirdos who are designing their cars rather than actually making it to work first or the weirdos who are now lifting a heavy piece of motor and dragging it all the way to the airport.

"I'am not going to lift a damn engine Mason" Callie said.

"I know you won't" Mason replied, walking over to the junkyard. "Let's get it over with"

"Ow, I hurt my hand!" Maize yelled.

"Noobody cares" Mason replied sarcastically as he walks over to the mechanic "I'm probably the first sane person to ask this, any idea where the engines are stocked?"

"Out of all the teams that went through here, you really are the only one to ask where the engines are." The Mechanic replied.

"That's great and all but I want answers, not a confession you oversized tub of lard" Mason scoffed, receiving a glare from the mechanic as he pointed at the direction of where the engines are.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Manipulators (Callie and Mason)_

 _Callie: So do you need my help or?_

 _Mason: Not unless you know thermodynamics or a basic concept of vroo-vroom and beep-beep, I don't think you can be any help whatsoever._

 _Callie: I'll go sabotage the other teams then._

 _Mason: Sure whatever, don't kill anyone. (Mason leaves)_

 _Callie: I won't…barely (Snickers malevolently)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Repeat after me" Mio said calmly.

"Yes Mam!" Madelyn replied while saluting.

"We" Mio said.

"We" Madelyn repeated.

"Will not"

"Will not"

"Ignite our car while we drive"

"….."

"IT'S A BASIC SENTENCE MADELYN!" Mio cried.

"And I'm telling you that the best car receives points!" Madelyn replied.

"It's not a competition!" Stanley yelled, putting some final touches to his and Maize's car.

"Then why are you designing yours?" Mio asked.

"Can't you see how these people want to design their cars rather than find parts?! I'm just stuck in the same weird spot like you are!" Stanley replied.

"Stanley Stanley!" Maize called out.

"Yes, I'm Stanley" Stanley replied.

"Should we put a ghoul on the trunk or this crate" Maize asked.

"I think you guys should put a crate" Mio suggested.

"Why the hell would we put a crate, in a freaking car?!" Stanley asked.

"It's not just a crate Stanley, it's a box!" Madelyn corrected.

The Brother and Sister along with the Dysfunctional Siblings has arrived. Peter and Jessica hurried to the Don box where Jessica decided they should build a car rather than carry an engine, meanwhile Doug and Stephanie looked like they were hit by a tree monster.

"We're here safe and sound!" Stephanie cheered "So am I ready to drive next time brother?"

Doug twitched and squeaked before falling off the cart.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Brother and Sister (Doug and Stephanie)_

 _Doug: Okay that's the last time I'm letting you drive anything._

 _Stephanie: (Hugs Doug) WHY?! I'M A GOOD DRIVER!_

 _Doug: You're a good driver when you're concentrating, but you always get distracted by almost anything!_

 _Stephanie: (Dramatic gasps) Excuse you, but I am not easily distract-Whoa the entire map of the world is behind us?! (Taps Doug) Brother we can use this to our advantage!_

 _Doug: (Facepalms)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Unstable Couple arrives as well along with The Royals fully recovered, the last two carts to arrive were The Bully and The Nerd, towing on the broken car of The Part Time Interns.

"I hate you!" Gut yelled at Maverick, to which he was replied by getting hit by a nickel on the head.

"Here's a tip!" Maverick yelled in appreciation followed by snickering all the way.

* * *

 ** _Lifting the Engine:_** _The Stylish Beauties, The Creepy Besties, The One-Hit Wonders, The Princess and The Guardian, The Brother and Sister, The Bully and The Nerd, and The Part-Time Interns._

 ** _Build A Car:_** _The Blonde Boys, The Thespians, The Gamer Duo, The Ghost Hunters, The Fantasy Fans, The High-School Couple, The Manipulators, The Charming Musicians, The Royals, The Bully and The Nerd, The Unstable Couple, The Omega Wolves, and The Dysfunctional Siblings_

* * *

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Bully and The Nerd (Gut and Reyansh)_

 _Reyansh: That was your fault and not mine._

 _Gut: IT WASN'T MY FAULT! THOSE PUNK INTERNS GRAPPLED OUT CART SO WE CAN CARRY THEIR SKINNY ASSES TO THE JUNKYARD AND NOW WE'RE IN LAST PLACE!_

 _Reyansh: Yeah, but don't worry because we won't be last I promise (Places his hand on Gut's shoulder)_

 _Gut: (Angrily swats it away) Get your fucking hands off me!_

 _Reyansh: Gee…Sorry (Leaves)_

 _Gut: (Squeals) He touched me! It was 1.01234 seconds but he touched me!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Thespians (Candice and Reed)_

 _Candice: So…It is time._

 _Reed: We did everything we can to our car._

 _Candice: I put all my effort into it, I scavenged and rummage every scrap of pile that I could get JUST TO MAKE THIS HAPPEN!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Everyone is already in awe when Candice and Reed pulls out of the junkyard a beautiful paper float statue of lady liberty made entirely out of metal, aluminum as well as the beautiful Ferrari driving the float that was once the old rusty car that the Thespians scavenged.

"Okay now I have the urge to steal their car" Chance confessed.

"How the fuck these two dimwits create a float this big in just thirty minutes?!" Callie asked.

"You don't need to know!" Reed said in reply, hopping into the car and starts the engine "You just have to believe!"

"CONFETTI CANNON!" Candice yelled and fired the canon exactly at Stanley.

Reed pressed the radio that he installed on the car as the float parades at a moderate speed and makes their way to the airport.

"Do you hear that?" Candice asked "That's the sound of us kicking all of your behinds with our giant ass float! MUAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

Madelyn holds up a lighter to which Mio immediately extinguished.

"Well what are you all standing around here for, Valentines day?" Mason asked, placing the final touches on the engines of their car while the mechanic helps him "Get going!"

 ** _Don: As the Thespians take an early lead, the other teams are now working twice faster to their cars to catch up to them. Meanwhile the heavy lifting team will have to face the scorching heat while also carrying a giant engine with them._**

The camera pans over to the sun along with the sounds of a hawk's cry, flying past over at the streets with the neck and neck Stylish Beauties and Creepy Besties are both pulling or pushing the engine all the way to the airport.

"How long are we gonna keep pushing?!" Liz asked, she was already sweating terribly.

Angel replied "I think it's just…a few more blocks"

"You girls are very beautiful" Trevor commented.

Angel and Liz were surprised to see Trevor just creepily following Angel's pace, even Liz wasn't even attracted to the masked creeper.

"Ummm…Thanks?" Angel replied.

"I wasn't talking about your looks, I was talking about your insides" Trevor corrected.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Angel (Member of the Stylish Beauties)_

 _Background is Liz trying to push the engine and is struggling while Michelle is turned on being treated like a slave as Trevor watches them both._

 _Angel: Okay so Trevor has reached the top five teams that I want to avoid. Gee, so many people in this contest are complete nutjobs. What are the chances someone is more messed up than he is?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

A girlish squeal comes from afar getting closer and closer, Michelle, Trevor, Angel and Liz sees Reed in a hand glider while the car of the Thespians rode past them with Candice dancing and posing for the camera then proceeds to throw flower petals at the heavy lifting teams.

"FIRST PLACE BABY, TAKE A HIT IN GLAMOUR PEASANTS!" Candice taunted.

Michelle moaned "S-She called me a peasant"

"Weeeeheeeee! I am a flying boy!" Reed cheered and circles around Candice and the others with his glider "So graceful, surely you're all jealous!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Angel (Member of The Stylish Beauties)_

 _Background is Trevor, Michelle and Liz watching Candice twerk, dance and completely posing and taunting at the other teams while Reed flies all around them._

 _Angel: I stand corrected._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After testing it a few more times, The Mechanic nodded and allowed Mason and Callie to get going as well as The Blonde boys who has finished their deigned vehicle along with some old speakers that Alex installed.

"Dude I love you so much right now" Johnny said in tears while looking at their new ride.

"That's not all dude, I got our playlist!" Alex cheered.

The Blonde boys shared a high-five as The Charming Musicians has finished their own car as well. Unknown to them however at the large pile of junk, a devious member of the Manipulators has been watching them with ill intent.

"Aww it's so sweet how the Musicians are doing so well, too bad it's going to tire them" Callie whispered, giggling at her own joke before setting up the large wheel on top of the pile of junk and pushes it, rolling down straight to the Charming Musicians.

Wynn happily polishes her and Aria's work, her girlfriend left to grab the tip from the mechanic leaving her alone as the large tire comes rolling down about to crush her. Wynn didn't seem to see it till she felt a stinging pain from her behind, someone slapped her butt causing her to blush red and looked back to see Maverick grinning at her.

"W-W-W-What?!" Wynn asked confusingly, stepping away from the car and Maverick before the tire hits the car and crushes it "Noooo! Me and Aria worked hard on it!"

"What a fascinating display of despair and emotion" Maverick taunted and walks away "I'm out peace!"

Callie sinisterly giggled at the success of her plan, she was a bit disappointed no one got hurt in that scheme mainly because a stupid pervert decided to touch a lesbian in the middle of a challenge. She was ready to sabotage another team till she hears the honking noise catching her attention and sees that Mason has already finished the car.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Charming Musicians (Aria and Wynn)_

 _Aria: That no good perverted redheaded son of a gun! I'LL KILL HIM!_

 _Wynn: P-Please don't….I'm sure he won't do it again!_

 _Aria: But what's worse is that our car got crashed! What are we goin to do?!_

 _Wynn: M-Maybe we can carpool with the other t-team?_

 _Aria: Wouldn't that give us a penalty?_

 _Wynn: I think it's better than starting from scratch._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Manipulators (Callie and Mason)_

 _Background is the road, they are already driving with Mason focusing on the road._

 _Callie: HAHAHAHAA That was the best!_

 _Mason: What is?_

 _Callie: Sabotaging the bitch musicians' car! Now they are going to start from the beginning teehee._

 _Mason: I guess I can't argue. They were already idiots for designing the car._

 _Callie: What about you? You sure took your time building the car._

 _Mason: Umm hello? Functioning engine, comfortable seats, legal accessories of the car along with headlights? I don't want us driving on the road in an illegal standard Callie._

 _Callie: So stuck up, LET'S RAM THIS BABY ON THE BLONDE BOYS!_

 _Mason: I'm driving so no._

 _Callie: I said I want to!_

 _Mason: No._

 _Callie: Yes!_

 _Mason: You can pout your face all you want Callie. It's not going to make me change my mind. They'll screw up in their own way._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

"WOOHOOO!" Reed cheered and hovers around the chill-zone with an unamused Don. Followed by a few seconds of Reed cheering along with his girlish squeal whenever he performs a trick to dazzle the viewers "Weeee! I'm flying all around, I'm like a crazy man bird, WWEEEEEEE!"

"All right, get down now!" Don orders impatiently.

Reed complies and lands safely, just in time when the float driven by Candice arrives as well as Angel and Liz pushing the engine before landing on the carpet completely tired.

" ** _Candice and Reed, You guys are in First Place!"_**

Reed sighs happily as Candice begins to cry.

Candice gives a flying kiss to the camera and waves in happiness "I would like to thank the world, my mom for giving birth to me, my dad for having s-

"Okay, let's get to the airport!" Reed said, covering Candice's mouth "Don where's the tip?"

Don nods and hands them the next tip "The first five teams will be the early ones to leave"

"Shall we go?" Reed asks.

"We leave in glamour Reed!" Candice corrected "Carry me!"

Reed nodded and carries Candice in a bridal style passion while Candice poses.

" ** _Those two are weird. Anyways Angel and Liz you two are in second place!"_**

"I need water…" Liz muttered.

"HUMAN DOWN!" The cries of Trevor caused Liz's eyes to be wide open as the creeper starts stroking her hair as well as sniffing and touching it "Such undeserving treatment, HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OF HUMANS HOW DARE YOU!"

 ** _"Easy Trevor, also you and Michelle are in Third Place!"_**

"Winning is meaningless…" Trevor said, Angel walks over and drags Liz away before Trevor starts venting about the importance of human development. Meanwhile Michelle lays down completely tired from all the heavy lifting by herself.

"That…was….amazing.." Michelle shivered in the pleasure.

* * *

 ** _Road to Heavy Lifting_**

"Hoo boy, it's so hot!" Raymond said, he has completely discarded his shirt and kept pulling at the engine.

"This is nothing" Cheryl said happily "We're almost at the airport so we need to keep going"

"Excuse me, coming through" Reishin said in a struggling sound and walks past Cheryl and Raymond while still carrying the engine.

"That is some strong kid" Raymond commented.

"I know, If I was younger I would totally make him my little boyfriend" Cheryl confessed "That boy got some fine body pecks right there"

"Please take him"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Cheryl and Raymond dropped in horror to see Seven near them. The bandaged girl remained neutral and blinks slowly once they stopped screaming.

"You scared me!" Cheryl yelled.

"Reishin needs someone in his life. He only has me, and yet he has become so attached to me it's getting a bit uncomfortable" Seven confessed.

"P-Please go to your friend then" Raymond requested "A-And don't curse us!"

"I'm not a witch." Seven stated monotonously "Goodbye…"

Cheryl and Raymond continued pushing as The Blonde boys and The Charming Musicians drove past them as well as Reishin and Seven, after that is The Manipulators to which Callie yelled "FREAK" at Seven when she saw the bandaged girl.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

 _Confessional: The Blonde Boys and The Charming Musicians (Alex, Johnny, Aria and Wynn)_

 _Aria: Thanks again for helping us Alex. We owe you guys big._

 _Alex: No problem! We're here anytime you need us gals._

 _Aria: That's so sweet._

 _Wynn: I-I'm sorry for destroying our car Aria…_

 _Johnny: Aww don't be like that, it was just a stroke of bad luck. No harm no foul!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Car-Building_**

"IT IS DONE" Maize yelled.

"FINISHED AT LAST!" Sofia cheered.

"FREAKING FINALLY!" Chris exclaimed and slams down the hood when Scarlet starts the engine.

"That was awesome Sofia" Tony complimented "I love the designs"

"Thanks!" Sofia said and hugged Tony "But the other teams are getting ahead of us, we should get going!"

"You're right." Tony agreed, hoping to the car and starting up the engine "Let's win this thing!"

In a surprise turn of events, Sofia seated a bit to closer to Tony causing the gamer boy to blush heavily and pressed the gas pedal to early causing them to immediately speed up and breaks through the wooden wall of the junkyard. Tony's flustered driving only made it worse for himself since Sofia clutched to him tight in fear, passing by the Interns, and Siblings immediately.

"Whoa, those two are in a hurt" Scarlet commented "Anyways Chris, I wanna drive"

"No need!" Chris said and hopped to the drivers seat immediately "I have this under control"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Chris (Member of The Omega Wolves)_

 _Background is Emily adding the last component for her and Kevin's car. Kevin starts the engine causing the engine to explode on Emily's face, Emily coughed up smoke before falling down._

 _Chris: It's not that I don't trust Scarlet with some stuff it's just that…she can be a bit clumsy and certain stuff around her….combusts, explodes, get eaten, get wet, get tossed into a blender then said blender got tossed in a cement mixer which is on top of a collapsing building…..Yeah I don't know how that happened either. Basically I'm doing this for my girlfriend's sake._

 _Scarlet: (Walks over to The High-school couple) Let me take a look!_

 _Kevin: Sure._

 _(Car starts to catch on fire as Scarlet and Kevin runs around screaming for help before the mechanic puts the flames out)_

 _Chris: (Sighs)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The Omega Wolves drove off as Maize finally finishes putting the crate in the trunk of their car.

"Remind me, why are we doing this?" Stanley asked "There are basically twelve crates of nothing, and you chose the twelfth one because you think it's haunted?"

"Stanley…Did I mention to you that I'm a genius?" Maize asked.

Stanley shows a deadpan expression and starts the car.

"WAIT STANLEY I'M NOT FINISHED PUTTING GOOP ON THE CAR!"

"It'll get Goop even when you don't try to!"

"B-But Stanley!"

"No, I'll leave you behind if you keep designing it with finishing touches"

Stanley pressed the gas pedal to tease her a little. Causing Maize to jump and hang on to the crate for dear life.

"Nooo! Don't leave me alone Stanley I have so much to do as an amazing Ghost Harasser!" Maize cried "Save me twelvy! Save me!" She cried and hugged the box tighter.

"It's annoying that she's adorable" Stanley muttered and drove off.

Three teams left as well leaving with The Highschool Couple, The Fantasy Fans, The Royals, The Weird Girls, The Unstable Couple and The Dysfunctional Siblings. Emily and Kevin are going to search more of the junkyard to find a more efficient engine, Natalia finishes a dragon's head on their car while Cassandra fixes the seat, Max finishes the last remaining touches to the car while Chance is flirting with Stephanie, Aleister and Alice are close to being finished and Peter finally completes his installation of the engine.

"Why are you dosing the car with gasoline?" Aleister asked.

"Relax!" Madelyn replied "This is basically a representation to my deep love for the flames!"

"Plus recycling can sometimes attract Aliens" Mio added.

"Where did you get that idea?" Aleister asked.

"Hi Hello, I'm Alice. Aleister's girlfriend and future wife to his seven kids" Alice introduced.

"SEVEN?!"

"Stay the fuck away from my man" Alice warned and drags Aleister back to their car.

"HAHA IT WORKS" Peter cheered and pressed the gas pedal, flipping off the other teams "So long suckers, have fun losing you wimps!"

"Petey I'm so proud of you!" Jessica cheered and kissed Peter's cheek.

"DON'T CALL ME PETEY SIS!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Aleister (Member of The Unstable Couple)_

 _Background is Alice putting a 'Just got married' spray paint on their car while the Royals are starting their engine and ready to go._

 _Aleister: I'm not even threatened by Peter. I've been dealing with a love obsessed self-proclaimed girlfriend. If Peter wants to crush my nerves, try waking up every day to see a semi-nude stalker trying to be hers and then can't interact with the opposite sex. THEN TALK TO ME ABOUT MISERY!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Wow I have been pent up and I didn't know._

 _XXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone!_**

 ** _"Alex and Johnny, Fourth Place!"_**

 ** _"Callie and Mason, Fifth Place!"_**

 ** _"Aria and Wynn, You two didn't do the challenge but you still have a car but luck wasn't on your side so thirty minute penalty!"_**

Aria cheered nonetheless and hugged her girlfriend, Wynn repeatedly thanked Alex and Johnny with Alex calmly telling that it's okay and Johnny blushing by how cute Wynn is. Meanwhile Callie saw everything that happened which made her grit her teeth at first then pout in irritation.

It wasn't long before Reishin drops the engine on the ground along with a tired Raymond and Cheryl.

" ** _Raymond and Cheryl, Sixth Place!"_**

 ** _"Reishin and Seven, Seventh Place!"_**

"Why are we in seventh place?" Reishin asked, panting with each word by how much he worked.

"Because Seven hasn't stepped on the carpet yet" Don said.

"I'm here now"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Don squeaked and yelled like a baby when he saw Seven right freaking next to him.

"Geez, Seven you should wear a bell or something it's creeping me out!" Don advised.

"Don't you talk to Seven like she's a monster you scum piece of-

"Reishin enough" Seven said "Let's go" she commands, her tone of voice uchanging.

 ** _Don: Closer and closer to the 20_** ** _th_** ** _spot. Who will be the last team here that will have a chance to be eliminated? The pressure is on!_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Callie (Member of The Manipulators)_

 _Callie: UGH! Those good for nothing hobos helped the bitch musicians and they only get a penalty?! It was supposed to be their elimination and not (Sighs in irritation) The next time I chose to eliminate won't be so lucky. (Clicks her tongue and gives a sinister grin)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

 _Confessional: The Part-Time Interns (Maverick and Autumn)_

 _Autumn: Maverick, I know you want to extend out place to stay in the race and all but what you did can cause a bit of a ruckus._

 _Maverick: It's fine Autumn. Besides, my craftsmanship is top notch!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _FLASHBACK!_

 _"Water….Thirsty….Promise you'll remember me Brother" Stephanie asked in a cry of desperation._

 _Doug tiredly pushes the engine for a few more meters before leaning against it "Steph, we're not even past the first challeng-_

 _"PROMISE ME!"_

 _"I promise!" Doug replied, a bit shocked._

 _"Gut….I never knew you….but I always treated you like a brother…" Stephanie confessed._

 _Gut rolled his eyes and looked back at Reyansh who is pushing the engine while the bully pulls the engine. "It's not like you're even trying Reyansh!"_

 _"Believe me I am" Reyansh replied, struggling a bit to push the engine on the pavement._

 _"Best friends…..WAIT!" Stephanie shouted "YOU'RE EATING AN ICE POP!"_

 _"Yeah I am! Why are you suddenly angry?" Gut asked._

 _"Stop hiding it to me you filthy thief, I NEVER LIKED YOU!" Stephanie yelled and jumps on to Gut's back, trying to search for anymore ice pops. Gut tries to get rid of her by running around and pulling her away from his back._

 _"You used to this?" Reyansh asked._

 _"On a regular basis yes" Doug answered._

 _"Alright love birds break it up" Maverick said, getting in between Doug and Reyansh while holding a sign that says "ROAD CLOSED FOR RENOVATION"_

 _"What are you doing?" Reyansh asked._

 _"Isn't it obvious, I'm giving us time" Maverick replied "You guys are in the lead, Autumn is still carrying that engine a few miles down"_

 _FLASHBACK END_

 ** _"Tony and Sofia, Eight Place!"_**

 ** _"Scarlet and Chris, Ninth Place!"_**

 ** _"Wynn and Aria, your time is up so welcome to Tenth Place!"_**

 ** _"Maize and Stanley, Eleventh Place!"_**

"Awesome, we're getting close to first!" Scarlet cheered.

"Good thing the car didn't blew up" Chris sighed in relief.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"We're still in the race!" Aria cheered and hugged Wynn.

"Goodbye Twelvy, it was fun knowing you!" Maize said, hugging the box crate one last time "You protected me from the road and Stanley"

"I stopped many times so you can sit next to me you know" Stanley muttered.

"We're alive?" Sofia asked "WE'RE ALIVE, Tony that was some unique driving skills!" she cheered.

Tony is still red from blushing and the moment Sofia broke the hug he calms down and breathes normally.

 ** _Don: Nine teams remain! Who will become last?!_**

* * *

 ** _Building a car.._**

As if on cue, six cars speed out of the junkyard and started racing to the finish line which is the airport. The High-School Couple leading with Kevin smirking in excitement as Emily cheered as the wind blew her hair. The Royals were racing second, Chance is driving aggressively as Max keeps an eye on the other teams, The Fantasy Fans were in third as Cassandra tries to get past Chance whilst Natalia holds out a wooden sword ready for action. The Unstable Couple came fourth with Aleister driving very carefully as Alice happily clings to him, fifth place is Madelyn and Mio both were focused on the race especially Madelyn who is waiting to use a lighter and finally Jessica and Peter are being left behind.

"Oh no Petey, we're losing!" Jessica informed.

"Hah! That's why I asked the mechanic to install me this sling shot!" Peter replied "Sis, you drive I'll be taking these bitches down to hell!"

Jessica nodded and scooched over to drive the wheel, Peter crawls to the back seat and hits the hood of their car to reveal a bungee cord all tied up nicely together as well as scrap metal in the car. Peer loads the scrap metal on his slingshot and starts firing.

"INCOMING!" Aleister yelled and drove left, accidentally hitting Madely and Mio's car.

"HEY!" Mio yelled.

"S-Sorry!" Aleister apologized "Someone's throwing scrap metal!"

Due to Aleister and Mio bumping their cars accidentally, Jessica took the chance to pass them by with a gloating Peter and aims for the other teams.

"Why that no good spoiled brat" Alice muttered.

"No Alice, we won't cheat" Aleister said.

"But-"

"No, we got to play fair alright!"

Peter launched all of the scrap metal and starts to fire more than that, including some old basketballs that he had filled in his trunk. The other three cars dodged and maneuver their way out of the falling balls coming their way.

"That is it!" Max yelled "Chance, drive faster and let me take care of this"

"Get going!"

Max pulled the emergency brake of the car so strongly that it broke immediately. Peter's assault kept coming as Max stood on the chairs of their roofless car and batters up his new found weapon.

"Bring it!" Max taunted.

Max laughed in the challenge and starts hitting the balls away so that Chance won't run over them, he swung left and right causing some balls to hit The Fantasy fans.

"How dare you!" Natalia yelled "Cassandra, move our car near the royals!"

"Can do!"

The Fantasy Fans drove nearer and nearer to the Royal's car in that moment Natalia hopped off their vehicle and strikes her wooden sword at Max "Don't hit us!"

"What are you doing?!" Max asked.

"You're trying to sabotage us, have at thee!" Natalia challenged.

"FIREBALL!" Chance yelled causing Max to pull Natalia to safety.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Madelyn (Member of The Weird Girls)_

 _Madelyn: Sure Petey used basketballs to his advantage but come on think outside the box! Just use balls of tin foil, a can of kerosene and a rubber band you got yourself a weapon!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was all chaos the moment Aleister and Alice decided to lower their speed. One of the balls Peter fired hits Kevin in the head making him unconscious resorting for Emily to drive by her own and steer herself away from the madness of raining balls and fireballs. Peter and Madelyn are firing their weapons at each other while also firing in the air to hit the other teams, Cassandra rams her car against Emily's before Chance bumps his car at Cassandra with Natalia and Max having a complete sword fight. Jessica speeds up her car along with Mio passing by The Royals and The Fantasy fans, Emily screams in fear of getting hit.

"Kevin wake up!" Emily cried.

Kevin unconsciously falls down on his seat.

"We're supposed to be taking down Peter!" Max informed.

"Why is your brother ramming your car into ours then?!" Natalia asked.

"DIE!" Chance yelled.

"Take this!" Cassandra yelled as well and bumps their car against each other.

"Madelyn keep firing. We can get past Emily!" Mio encouraged.

"Oh no you won't, we'll get past her!" Jessica corrected.

"I hate you!" Madelyn yelled at Peter and aimed her fireball directly at Peter's hair.

Peter immediately dodged it "Get lost already you freak!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Aleister (Member of The Unstable Couple)_

 _Aleister: Whoa, it's like I'm watching one of those Vin Diesel car movies…._

 _Alice: (Walks in) When have you watched it?_

 _Aleister: (Calmly replies) Yesterday._

 _Alice: What movie did you see?_

 _Aleister: Fast and Furious 7._

 _Alice: How was it?_

 _Aleister: It made me cry._

 _Alice: Hmm so you did watch it then, boy that Paul Walker guy did an excellent job._

 _Aleister: He did._

 _Alice: Wrong! He was played by his brother, you're going to tell me who, when, and why are you watching that movie without me?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

" ** _Doug and Stephanie, Twelfth Place!"_**

 ** _"Gut and Reyansh, Thirteenth Place!"_**

 ** _"Maverick and Autumn, Fourteenth Place is what I would say but you guys did hitched a ride with the Bully and The Nerd so one-hour penalty!"_**

 ** _Don: You interns better prepare yourselves because here comes the other racers!_**

Maverick and Autumn looked in worry to see the broken car of The Weird Girls. Their car is obviously combusted as with little fuel left, drives slowly before it disassembles itself. Mio and Madelyn are both covered in black burned ashes.

 ** _Don: What happened?_**

"Things….got a little out of hand" Mio explained.

 ** _"Well you two are in luck because you're in Fourteenth Place!"_**

 ** _"Aleister and Alice, Fifteenth place and congrats on keeping your car alive!"_**

"We just stayed away from the commotion" Aleister replied.

Many more cars came in, well broken cars to be specific, Maverick was a bit worried while Autumn silently and patiently waits as Don keeps on counting nearing to twenty.

 ** _"Emily and Kevin, Sixteenth Place!"_**

 ** _"Jessica and Peter, Seventeenth Place!"_**

 ** _"Chance and Max, Eighteenth Place!"_**

The last car which was The Fantasy fans, rolled slowly to the carpet before finally breaking down.

"D-Did we lost?" Cassandra asked.

 ** _"Nope! Congratulations Cassandra and Natalia you guys are in Nineteenth place!"_**

Cassandra cheered as well as Natalia. Don walked over to Maverick and Autumn shaking his head in disappointment. Maverick was completely relaxed while Autumn remained a calm face.

"For pranking the other team on the first day, completely slacking off, and pulled the jerkiest pranks on television" Don listed out then grins "How does it feel to be in last place?"

"Boring" Autumn replied.

"Totally awesome" Maverick replied with a grin.

"Keeping your pride I see" Don said " ** _Maverick and Autumn, you two are eliminated"_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"Meh, I didn't expect to get back to work this early." Maverick confessed._

 _"This is a serious competition. Why would you even choose The Ridonculous Race as a way for our vacation?" Autumn asked._

" _Because I get to humiliate people on national television?" Maverick asked._

 _"Tch, you sadistic bastard" Autumn replied._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Pretty sure no one will miss us" Maverick said before a soda can got hit in his head.

"Get lost loser!" Peter taunted "No one wants you here hahahahaha!"

"Prank this next time redhead!" Chance insulted as well.

"Now isn't that shocking isn't Maverick?!" Callie mocked.

Maverick simply shrugged and walked away with Autumn.

 ** _Don: Our first team has already been eliminated. Who will be the next team to receive the boot right here on The Ridonculous Race…MADNESS!_**

* * *

 ** _Rankings So Far!_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _: The Thespians_** _(Candice and Reed)_

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _: The Stylish Beauties_** _(Angel and Liz)_

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The Creepy Besties_** _(Michelle and Trevor)_

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The Blonde Boys_** _(Alex and Johnny)_

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Manipulators_** _(Callie and Mason)_

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _: The One-Hit Wonders_** _(Raymond and Cheryl)_

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The Princess and The Guardian_** _(Seven and Reishin)_

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The Gamer Duo_** _(Tony and Sofia)_

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The Omega Wolves_** _(Scarlet and Chris)_

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _: The Charming Musicians_** _(Aria and Wynn)_

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The Ghost Hunters_** _(Maize and Stanley)_

 ** _12_** ** _th_** ** _: The Brother and Sister_** _(Doug and Stephanie)_

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _: The Bully and The Nerd_** _(Gut and Reyansh)_

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _: The Weird Girls_** _(Mio and Madelyn)_

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _: The Unstable Couple_** _(Aleister and Alice)_

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _: The High school Couple_** _(Emily and Kevin)_

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _: The Dysfunctional Siblings_** _(Jessica and Peter)_

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Royals_** _(Chance and Max)_

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The Fantasy Fans_** _(Cassandra and Natalia)_

 ** _ELIMINATED!_**

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Part-Time Interns_** _(Maverick and Autumn)_

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the late delay, I had to participate in my program anniversary and they made me work to the bone so I have less time to work on this. I apologize for the grammar errors and spellings and I'll work on it on the next chapter which involves the PM's I did for the creators. Didn't expect to see the interns leave immediately huh? Is this a prank or something? Let me know what you think in the comments!_**

 ** _Also sorry for not reviewing the comments. I'm so busy the following weeks so expect the next chapter on February. Also don't worry because there will be some non-elimination chapters, if I do that it means that I want to exploit more on the OC before I eliminate a certain team and such. Anyways don't forget to review! Sorry I'm a review whore and I need it so badly._**

 _[O-R-B K-N-A-R-P A T-S-U-J S-T-I]_


	6. Howdy Pain and Paintball

**_Heyo Everyone, Welcome one and all for another chapter of The Ridoncolous Race Madness! Thank you all so much for the reviews. I really enjoy reading them even if it's short or long because it really gives me a connection with you guys and I love it so please keep reviewing!_**

 ** _Let's get to it then yeah? I don't have much to say right now but I'll be able to say something sooner or later. Just think of me saying something weird again so we can continue._**

 ** _Creeped out by me, weirded out by me, or possibly judging if I have the mind of a toddler?_**

 ** _Good, we're ready to start the fic!_**

* * *

 ** _Episode 04: Howdy Pain and Paintball._**

 _ZZZZZZZZZTTTT!_

 _"Hahahaha! These morons are hilarious!"_

 _"I love these two already."_

 _"I hope they win!"_

 _"Maverick and Autumn, you are eliminated."_

 _…_

 _Last time on The Ridonculous Race, the twenty teams have embarked their quest around the world and what better way to start from the bottom than to do a scavenger hunt in the scrap lands of the junkyard, it was an Either/Or! To choose and many of them decided to build their own car rather than work hard to earn that sweet hard first place. The Thespian's have made it to first place in glamour and style, The Ghost Hunters insisted on designing the car first rather than finding an engine.._

 ** _Stanley:_** _NO IT WASN'T OUR IDEA!_

 _Before Stanley interrupted me, moving on. The teams slowly reached the chill-zone one by one but what was epic on the last episode were the epic karma the interns get by the omega wolves, the spectacular reveal of Michelle's creep factor and the chaotic car fight between the Dysfunctional Siblings, Fantasy Fans, High-School Couple, Royals and The Weird Girls. Karma sure do loves to spoil as the 1_ _st_ _eliminated team were none other than The Part Time Interns Maverick and Autumn._

 ** _Don:_** _Today is a new day and we're heading off to a new country filled with new challenges and twist. Who will be the next one to go home, find out right here now on The Ridonculous Race M-_

 _(Cellphone rings)_

 ** _Don:_** _I need to take this…._

 _(Intro: If there are people still believe that I'll make an intro on this fanfic well then I salute your ability to believe in something so hopeless)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Part-Time Interns (Maverick and Autumn)_

 _Maverick: HA! Knew that would work._

 _Autumn: (Sigh) You win (Slaps a five-dollar bill on Maverick's hand) How did you know the directors will want you back?_

 _Maverick: Haven't you watched the last season? A freaking psychopath got into the show!_

 _Autumn: Your point?_

 _Maverick: The reason why the directors want us back because of the early stunts we did on the 1_ _st_ _episode, nobody wants to see a fan favourite of the sadistic bastards get sent home early. But I doubt they'll give us another chance if we lose again._

 _Autumn: Someone's been doing his research. I thought that this is a vacation._

 _Maverick: it does. By eliminating ourselves on the 1_ _st_ _challenge I was able to get free access to Don's trailers and so many more documents that I can find._

 _Autumn: Your point being? (Sees Maverick showing her a red envelope) You didn't…._

 _Maverick: I did. Inside is the entire script of The Ridonculous Race Madness, the challenges, the locations, as well as the biography of each and every single one of the contestants here._

 _Autumn: So you eliminated us because no one would mind if an eliminated contestant will try and see the other locations of the race that is being held. You took advantage of the elimination and the fan favoritism all together just so you can get a hold of that._

 _Maverick: Precisely._

 _Autumn: (Sigh) I honestly can't believe you. You often go overboard with your ideas that you honestly don't take care of your health. You don't care for anyone and you only care about is your amusement._

 _Maverick: Autumn, maybe next time you try and stop me?_

 _Autumn: (Glares) Don't you say that. We're both on equal footing, I got some stuff you don't want to be exploited._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don:_ _Welp now that The Part-Time Interns have been officially returned for another shot because the directors can do that. I swear to God that they aren't human anymore, anyways Candice and Reed you two are the first to go._**

"I had a beautiful dream last night, I won first place" Candice recalled, yawing happily.

"Candice, you and Reed won last time" Don informed.

"Dreams really do come true!" Candice cheered.

Reed presses the Don box and reads it out load " **Head over to Texas for your next challenge"**

"So I'm proposing we should have a temporary alliance?" Alex proposed.

Angel thought about it as Johnny blushed just looking at her beauty.

"Sure!" Liz said.

"I don't know Alex, it's going to be pretty rough having an early alliance" Angel confessed.

"Don't be silly, we're not at all suspicious trust me" Johnny insisted "No offence to the other teams but they aren't really the type to stay on a firm alliance"

"What makes you say that?" Angel asked.

Johnny points out to the specific teams of the airport.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"Come forth my brethren, it is time for the jousting!" Natalia shouted, sitting on a sliding chair and putting on her cardboard helmet._

 _"I will erase you…from existence!" Stephanie roared._

 _Cassandra and Doug pushed the chairs as it rolls straight to Natalia and Stephanie, Natalia holding her wooden sword and Stephanie holding nothing but her wits and her screams of determination. The two gallant knights weren't able to joust each other because of the chair tripping causing them to fall flat to the ground._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Peter sniffed "Someone's cooking?"_

 _"Yes" Madelyn replied._

 _"WHY ARE YOU PUTTING BARBECUE SAUCE ON MY HAIR OH MY GOD!" Peter yelled and ran away from Madelyn._

 _"WAIT, I NEED TO ROAST IT!" Madelyn cried pulling out her lighter and chased after Peter._

 _"Aww, Petey's already making friends!" Jessica chirped._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"Beware ghosts of the underworld, nothing can stop Maize the destroyer from piercing your butts with goop!" Maize yelled and waved her gun then aims at Michelle._

 _"Maize no!" Stanley yelled but Maize pulled the trigger causing Michelle to get covered in goop._

 _"Oh God I am so sorry!" Stanley said, grabbing a towel from his bag and rubs it carefully at Michelle._

 _Michelle moans and drools a bit from the pleasure "I'm all…sticky now…."_

 _Stanley makes a deadpan expression before dropping her to the ground with a loud thud._

 _"Stanley….don't flirt with me so early…."_

 _"I'M NOT!"_

 _"Wow Stanley, I didn't know you were such a pervert" Maize said._

 _"…." Stanley replied nothing and karate chops Maize's head, but not enough to really hurt her._

 _"Owie!"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"I've been expecting you" Alice silently muttered._

 _Gut sits on the chair where Alice is sitting but the two aren't looking or talking to each other._

 _"You got the goods?" Gut asked._

 _"A picture of Reyansh taking off his shirt after working" Alice showed the picture causing Gut to immediately shiver in delight._

 _"Thou blessed be this day for God has given me such a wonderful treasure" Gut said poetically, reaching for the picture but it was snagged away by Alice._

 _"Pay up" Alice replied._

 _"Right, I apologize" Gut said and takes out one of his pockets "Here, it's embarrassing but I gathered the sweat from Aleister's shirt and put them in this small can"_

 _"Let me inspect" Alice said, grabbing said can and opens it "Yes, this is Aleister's sweat thank you"_

 _"Nice doing business with you"_

 _"I look further more interactions"_

 _With that, Alice and Gut leaves. Meanwhile Kevin silently sat in between them, and after the trading the boyfriend is just shocked and creeped out._

 _"Oh man, I'm sweaty from our last challenge" Emily confessed._

 _"DON'T PUT THEM IN A SMALL CAN!"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Flight #1: The Thespians, The Stylish Beauties, The Creepy Besties, The Blonde Boys, and The Manipulators_**

 ** _Flight #2: The One-Hit Wonders, The Princess and The Guardian, The Gamer Duo, The Omega Wolves, and The Charming Musicians._**

 ** _Flight #3: The Ghost Hunters, The Brother and Sister, The Bully and The Nerd, The Weird Girls, and The Unstable Couple._**

 ** _Flight #4: The High-School Couple, The Dysfunctional Siblings, The Royals, The Fantasy Fans and The Part-Time Interns._**

* * *

 ** _Don: The First flight will be leaving early and an hour later will the second flight take off, followed by another on the third flight and the same as the fourth flight. Texas_** ** _is the second-largest state in the United States by both area and population. Geographically located in the South Central region of the country, Texas shares borders with the U.S. states of Louisiana to the east, Arkansas to the northeast, Oklahoma to the north, New Mexico to the west, and the Mexican states of Chihuahua, Coahuila, Nuevo León, and Tamaulipas to the southwest, while the Gulf of Mexico is to the southeast. The first flight has landed and the race keeps on!_**

The Thespians leads as they sprinted out of the airport followed by the Stylists, Blondies, Besities, and the Manipulators. Seeing the Don box near the airport as Candice pressed it first while the others fall in line with Michelle and Trevor on dead last.

" ** _Botch/Watch!"_** Candice informed " ** _Make your way to the San Jacinto Monument for the next challenge"_**

* * *

 ** _Don: A BOTCH/WATCH! Challenge is a special type of task that requires only one member of the team to perform the task while the other spectates. Failure to process this one simple rule can mean penalty points. For this BOTCH/WATCH! Challenge, teams must climb the San Jacinto Monument and collect the tips located at 220-ton star at the top!_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Callie (Member of The Manipulators)_

 _Callie: Well since me and Mason are in fifth place, I guess I can lay low for a while since we're in such a huge lead and I'm pretty sure the idiots back there will be eliminating each other one by one soon enough haha, I mean the interns got what they deserve._

 _Cameraman: Umm the Interns are still in the race._

 _Callie: Oh? Well I'm pretty sure they'll screw up soon!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Cofessional: The Creepy Besties (Michelle and Trevor)_

 _Michelle: You're doing it okay?_

 _Trevor: Why am I going to be the one climbing….my hands will be touching rope and not human skin Michelle!_

 _Michelle: Because I can't have fun climbing. Besides you can see the others sweat._

 _Trevor: (Gasps happily) R-Really?_

 _Michelle: Yes, you might get to see stains on their shirt._

 _Trevor: (Squeals) OKAY I'LL DO IT!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Taxi!" Liz calls out, just accurately for a cab to stop near her.

"Hop in!"

"Okay, who rides shotgun?" Liz asked.

"I think you should do it Liz" Johnny suggested.

"R-Really?" Liz asked, immediately blushing.

"Yeah, Angel can sit with us" Alex said.

"In between us" Johnny specified.

"Uhhh yeah" Angel awkwardly agreed.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Liz (Member of The Stylish Beauties)_

 _Liz: (Sigh) It's hard for a guy to like you when there's a prettier girl right next to you. It's hopeless, Alex and Johnny are head over heels for my sister Angel! (Sniff) NO! Be strong girl, you failed 67 times but you will not lose Johnny to her!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: Flight Number 2 has left the country while flight number 3 is ready to take off. Meanwhile our last place group is still waiting for their next flight!_**

"This is bad" Kevin whispered.

"What is?" Emily asked.

"The other teams are already gone and taken the lead, and they were mostly the nice teams. We're basically stuck with the mean teams here" Kevin explained.

"It's not that bad" Emily said.

Emily and Kevin looked at Chance and Peter about to fight each other but are being held back by Jessica and Max.

"LET ME KICK THIS SPOILED RUNT IN THE NUTS!" Peter yelled

"You're just jealous cause I'm handsome and you're not!" Chance yelled.

"God why am I even protecting you?" Max asked.

"Petey no fighting!" Jessica scolded.

"Ladies Ladies, you're all pretty!" Natalia interrupted causing Chance and Peter to look at the fanatic with confusion "But no matter how pretty you get, you'll never be as pretty as me!"

"AS IF!"

"GET LOST FREAK!"

"HOW DARE YE!"

Emily gulped at the sight of the three teams bickering with each other, she and her boyfriend didn't realize that Maverick was sitting next to them while eating some popcorn.

"Want some?" Maverick offered.

"Gah! Those popcorns aren't filled with weird stuff, right?" Emily asked.

"Sheesh I was being nice" Maverick said.

"Nice? You shocked all of us at the start of the race" Kevin accused.

"It was hilarious" Maverick laughed "But listen, you guys are scared to deal with these guys, right? How's about you make a little alliance with me"

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked.

"Between you and me Emily" Maverick said placing an arm around Emily while Kevin immediately felt jealousy "Chance is a very spoiled kid"

"Yeah I noticed, get your hands off me!" Emily requested in annoyance.

"Oh, but did you know he'll do anything to get his way including stealing you from Kevin?" Maverick asked, causing Emily to gasps while Kevin remains confused.

* * *

 ** _Don: Flight Number 4, the third flight has left please proceed to the runway so we can leave._**

"One way or another, you'll see what I'm talking about" Maverick advised "Just don't get too close to those two"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The High-School Couple (Emily and Kevin)_

 _Kevin: I'm concerned._

 _Emily: Trust me Kevin, he's not flirting with me._

 _Kevin: What was he whispering to you then?_

 _Emily: Stay away from the Royals?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _San Jacinto Monument_**

The Thespians, Stylish Beauties, Creepy Besties, Blonde Boys and Manipulators reached the moment at the same time. Looking up they see a ever so familiar face working with the gattling paint gun that will try and shoot them down.

"Is that Blaineley?" Reed asked.

"From Total Drama?" Jonas reassured.

"Who?" Liz asked in confusion.

"Who cares, I'm botching" Callie said and grabs the harness to which she attached herself onto and starts climbing.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Reed (Member of The Thespians)_

 _(Background is Mason, Angel, Alex, and Michelle watching their partners go up the tower. For a few seconds they stepped back because a lot of paint drops starts pouring down along with a blue covered Liz)_

 _Reed: It's weird that Blaineley is here. She's more of a diva than the two of us combined. Plus that skank can't outshine us no matter how hard she tries! (Looks up)_

 _Candice: (From the top of the tower) AGH! I GOT PAINT ON MY MOUTH!_

 _Callie: Open your mouth, it will help you!_

 _(Candice falls down and spits out some paint off her mouth while Callie laughs from above)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: Teams from the 2_** ** _nd_** ** _flight and the 3_** ** _rd_** ** _flight have arrived with hopes of catching up. But it seems Blaineley and her interns are doing a rather good job on keeping the climbers from getting the tips._**

The camera pans over to Cheryl dropping to the cushioned ground covered in paint.

"You okay?!" Raymond asked.

"I'm fine!" Cheryl replied.

"Be careful out there!" Raymond advised.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Max yelled and crashes down to the cushioned ground covered in pink paint.

"You okay?!" Chance asked.

Max spits out some paint in his mouth "I think I am"

"Then you're not trying hard enough, stop making me look bad you spineless wimp and climb that tower!" Chance ordered.

With the 4th flight reaching as well, all ten botchers are trying their best to climb the tower as strongly as they can. Blaineley sadistically guns down any contestant reaching down while the interns easily mows down any botcher getting close to reaching a tip.

"There are strength in numbers" Aleister said while climbing up "If we can work together on climbing up this tower we c-BLEGH!" he spits out the paint in his mouth "We can get the tip using our combined masses"

"You might be right about that" Callie said "But who's the idiot willingly enough to do that?!"

"CHARGE!" Natalia yelled and kept going on the gattling guns of Blaineley before falling down "RETREAT!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Aleister (Member of The Unstable Couple)_

 _Aleister: I know it's kinda a bit of a bad move to team up with a team that literally screams 'villain' but what choice do I have. If me and Alice needs to get out of the chopping block then I'll do whatever it takes to win._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Alice (Member of The Unstable Couple)_

 _Alice: So…Aleister is holding arms with Callie, Madilyn, Aria and Natalia who is a shield getting hit by many bullets….hehe….haha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAH_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Callie (Member of The Manipulators)_

 _Callie: Hook line and sinker ladies and gentlemen, Aleister has given me the enough momentum to drive him and Alice to elimination! Then again I could use Alice's anger and obsession to my advantage…..I might need to think more calmly about this._

 _Seven: (Walks in)_

 _Callie: FREAK! UGLY! SO VERY UGLY GET BACK TO THE UGLY WORLD ON WHICH YOU CAME!_

 _Seven: ….. The Confessional is trashed and you're not concerned?_

 _Callie: AWAY! AWAY! LEAVE MY BEAUTY ALONE YOU TOILET WRAPPED FACE FREAK!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aleister's plan is going quite well for most of the teams since there are only five gunmen including Blaineley who are taking down the botchers, now two of those gunmen are gunning down Natalia specifically her shield and her face while Aleister and Callie holds on t Natalia's body while Aria and Madilyn pushes, climbs and hoists the three botchers as they get closer and closer.

Unknown to them one of the watchers is incredibly jealous.

"G-Getting clobbered by those painful paint guns twice at once….S-Stanley it's so exciting" Michelle said, gripping on to Stanley's shirt.

"DON'T SAY MY NAME WHEN YOU'RE TURNED ON!" Stanley said.

"I-I'm not turned on!" Michelled shouted "Y-You're embarrassing me"

"Yes you are, now stop getting a lady boner you pervert and motivate Trevor!"

"Nyaaaaaa!" Michelle cried in ecstasy, falling down as if she reached her climax.

"Dude…sick" Sophia said to Stanley.

"I'm not the one responsible!" Stanley yelled.

"STANLEY!" Maize called out.

"Stanley speaking"

"MY GUN IS NOT WORKING ON THEM!" Maize yelled.

"Probably because your bullet is heavy, of course it won't go straight!" Stanley yelled back.

"Stanley tell those mean gun men to stop shooting at me!" Jessica requested.

"Stanley did you know about the mythological arts? Spend time with me and I'll teach you the ways" Cassandra proposed.

"Stanley!" Cheryl called out.

"STANLEY!" Candice yelled as she falls down.

"SSSSTTAAAAAANNNLLLEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Maverick yells.

"WHAT?!" Stanley asked.

"Hi…" Maverick greeted, giggling and running away.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Stanley (Member of The Ghost Hunters)_

 _Stanley: Can I like eliminate 90% of the people here right now?_

 _Cameraman: No._

 _Stanley: UUUUUGGGGHHH!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: WHOA Autumn and Reishin have grabbed the tips on their first tries! The two are the first two teams that are moving to the next challenge._**

"What?" Maverick and Seven asked.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the watchers group asked in astonishment.

"What?!" Callie asked.

"CALLIE FOCUS!" Aleister yelled.

"RIGHT MY BAD!" Callie shouted in apology and pushed Natalia's body.

"Wha-BLEUGH!" Stephanie asked before getting shot with a paintball bullet in the mouth.

Reishin and Autumn removed the harnesses from the tower completely unharmed or even a single stain of pain visible in their clothing.

"Impressive" Reishin commented "For someone who is unorthodox"

"I finished faster than you" Autumn told "You were two flights ahead of me, tell me who's unorthodox again"

Reishin stood there motionless, watching Autumn strut away from Maverick. Maverick looks over at Reishin and waved like a child then spanks his butt, running off with Autumn.

"She got you there Reishin" Seven said, sipping on an apple juice box.

"Milady please, I can prove that I am a better m-

"Reishin it's okay" Seven said "I don't need you to prove me anything, what does the Don box say?"

"I'll tell you when we get there. Right now, we need a taxi"

* * *

 ** _Don: With The Princess and Ranger along with The Part-Time Interns taking an epic lead against the other team. It looks like the genius Aleister is about to reap what he sows._**

The screams of four girls and Aleister was heard the five of them crashes down onto the mat. None of you might not notice but Aleister is completely at the bottom getting suffocated by the weight of the girls.

"MMMMM! MMMM!" Aleister mumbled, tapping out on someone.

"Aleister stop tapping on to my belly!" Madilyn yelled and gets off.

"That was genius" Aria said "Not bad there Aleister" she complimented and gets off.

"Let's not do that insane thing again" Callie said and gives the four tips to the teams that contributed "See ya Aleister"

"A-Aleister!" Natalia yelled "S-Stop!"

Natalia gets off from having her armored chest suffocate Aleister and runs off to Cassandra. Aleister stands up completely dizzy and doesn't even recognize the glaring face of Chance along with a inge of jealousy from Alex and some of the boys.

Aleister walked over to Alice who is completely silent and staring at Aleister with a blank face.

"L-Let's go?" Aleister asked.

"Yes." Alice said. Walking ahead of Aleister without even looking back.

"Strange, she usually clings to me" Aleister pointed out.

With every five botchers finishing their challenge. A member of the gunmen is eliminated, as one gunmen climbs down a few more teams manages to withstand the fire of paintballs and grabbed the tip before falling down.

"I got it!" Candice cheered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 _CRASH!"_

"S-Sorry" Emily apologized and gets off Candice.

"I got it!" Jessica cheered "I'm coming Petey!"

Chris bites off on the tip and jumps down, raising his two middle fingers to the gunmen and Blaineley before landing safely on the cushion as he runs off to Scarlet. What followed Chris was Trevor and crashed rather clumsily on the cushion.

"I told you that you should have taken the botch" Trevor said.

"I know, SHUT UP!" Michelle cried "Where to next?"

" ** _Either/Or! Shoot me or Ride me"_** Trevor announced before he and Michelle got crushed by Johnny and Liz.

"We did it!" Liz cheered.

"See I told you we can do it!" Johnny cheered as well.

"We make a great team, y-you and I!" Liz said happily.

"Umm yeah" Johnny said "Hey c-can you let go of my hand now?"

"Oh s-sorry!" Liz said and let's go of Johnny's hand.

"Great job, but we better hurry the many teams have left already!" Angel informed.

"You got it!" Johnny replied.

"Hey fellas wait up!" Chance called out. Along with Max who has just finished wiping off the paint on his face, once he was done he was immediately stunned by Angel's beauty that left him speechless.

"Oh hey guys" Alex greeted calmly.

"We want to join your alliance!" Chance immediately cuts to the chase.

"We are?" Max asked before Chance glares at him "Oh, we are"

"Great! More members to our alliance means more chances of survival!" Johnny cheered

"Hooray!" Liz cheered.

"Nobody cares if you're cheering lady" Chance pointed out, trying to look cool in front of Angel.

"Hey, don't be rude" Max said in annoyance.

"It's okay" Liz said "I'm used to it anyways"

"Well you shouldn't take crap like that" Max said and punched Chance's shoulder.

"Ow what was that for?!"

"As much as I love the six of us chatting in sweet harmony, we need to get going" Angel pointed out.

"I call shotgun" Alex said.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Max (Member of The Royals)_

 _Max: It's a bit weird that Chance wants to form an alliance, though if I have to assume then he's just doing this to get Angel's attention. (Shrugs) I can tell why, that girl has a beauty no one else can compare._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Angel (Member of The Stylish Beauties)_

 _(Background is Doug and Sophia carrying a dizzy, paint covered Stephanie and Tony to the street and calls a taxi)_

 _Angel: Welp. Now we got four boys who are obviously trying to gain my affection. But I'm not really looking for a relationship right now, we're in a race and I would rather focus on the two million dollars than some boy._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"GOT IT!" Reyansh cheered, dropping down from the large cushion to the ground and lays down breathless.

"Nice going doofus, you and I are the last team to finish the challenge!" Gut scolded.

"Sorry, but that Blaineley really persisted on trying to shoot me down" Reyansh replied calmly.

"Oh and now you're making excuses? Let's go your worthless wimp!" Gut said and walked off.

"Stanley what are you still doing here?" Reyansh asked, standing up.

Stanley didn't reply and just pointed his finger towards his partner.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE FASTER THAN ME?!" Maize challenged "MY GUN WILL SHOOT YOU DOWN!"

"YOU ALREADY HAVE THE TIP GET DOWN ALREADY!" Blaineley yelled.

"NO!" Maize shouted and cocked her pistol "This is for all the paint bullets you wasted on my beautiful body, die your insignificant ghost scuuum!"

 _BOOOM!_

Reyansh and Gut left already as Stanley sits on a nearby porch reading a book while a goop covered Maize walks by crying.

"Stanley…"

"Your gun exploded again, didn't it?"

Maize tacked Stanley and starts pounding his chest as she cries "Why are you so mean, you could at least comfort me you jerk!"

"I don't care! What's the next challenge?!"

* * *

 ** _Shoot Me: The Blonde Boys, The Brother and Sister, The Dysfunctional Siblings, The Gamer Duo, The High-School Couple, The Omega Wolves, The One-Hit Wonders, The Part-Time Interns, The Princess and The Guardian, The Royals, and The Weird Girls_**

 ** _Ride Me: The Bully and The Nerd, The Charming Musicians, The Creepy Besties, The Fantasy Fans, The Ghost Hunters, The Manipulators, The Stylish Beauties, The Thespians, and The Unstable Couple_**

* * *

 ** _Don: In the Shoot me challenge, a representative will be going against a special guest in a one on one paintball showdown. The goal is to shoot the special guest anywhere with the paintball pistol you are equipped, but if he hits you first then you must try again on the next turn or let your partner do the challenge this time. Meanwhile in the Ride me challenge, teams must be able to gather one of the wild horses in this very large ranch, keep in mind that these horses are hyperactive and will not back down at anything. Teams can use their hands or the given equipment of rope to put them in one of the stables near the ranch while a special guest spectates them. Our special guests for this episode are none other than THE COUNTRY SIBLINGS from the Ridonculous Race Insanity!_**

* * *

 ** _SHOOT ME!_**

The location of the challenge was pretty similar to a western town, with props of painted houses and shacks, a sheriff office, bank, jail etc. On that set stands Dallas, a 6'1 tall, fairly muscular built man with peachy skin, bright mahogany hair that is shaggy in texture that reaches his neck and wears a red flannel shirt underneath a blue denim jacket, with darker denim jeans large brown cowboy boots along with an eyepatch on his left eye.

"It's time for the event where the hero faces the final challenger, where everything is settled, where one has to prove that he or she is a valuable member of the team" Maverick muttered then pats Autumn's head "So good luck with that!"

"I figured you would let me do this" Autumn said in a whisper.

"I can't aim for shit" Maverick said "You'll have a better chance to"

Autumn rolled her eyes at her partner and grabbed the pistol. Walking over and facing against Dallas while the other teams watch in anticipation.

"So how does this work?" Autumn asked.

"Lady, when the bell rings one of us fires a round" Dallas replied calmly "But from the way I see how you hold a gun, this isn't your first rodeo"

"I guess you could say that" Autumn said.

"Oh please" Reishin muttered rolling his eyes at the intern.

Autumn and Dallas stared at each other completely silent, Autumn holding tightly on her gun while Dallas calmly plays with the paitball pistol he's going to use. When the bell rang, Autumn fires her weapon as fast as possible that no one could even expect that she pulled the trigger fast, however Dallas was already dodging said paint ball bullet heading towards him as he fired the bullet straight to Autumn's chest.

"Whoa…" Maverick muttered as Autumn fell down to the ground.

"Nice try miss, but you have to be better than that" Dallas taunted, smirking a bit.

"I shouldn't have underestimated my enemy. Next round, I'll be serious" Autumn replied, walking away from the showdown like a good sport as Reishin stepped in.

"Ah, the body guard" Dallas said.

"What of it?" Reishin asked.

"You might prove a challenge, remember that we both keep firing till one of us is hit" Dallas mentioned.

"I know how the game works Dallas, I don't need your advice, just your head ready for a good headshot" Reishin threatened.

"BADASS!" Madelyn yelled.

Reishin and Dallas stared and gripped their paintball pistols tightly ready to aim and fire once the bell rang. With a stroke of the clock the sound of the bell echoed and Reishin immediately fires all the bullets in his paintball pistol, unlike Autumn who saved her shot, Reishin fired all directions Dallas can escape. However the latter simply didn't moved at all and fired his gun straight to Reishin's crotch.

"Ouch…" Seven muttered.

"That's gotta leave a mark" Tony said completely wincing at Reishin who is kneeling on the ground.

"Alright who's next?" Dallas asked with a small smile.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The High-School Couple (Emily and Kevin)_

 _Emily: If Reishin can't even do it, how are we supposed to beat Dallas?!_

 _Kevin: Maybe strategy, I'll go face him because I have a bit of a prediction._

 _Emily: I don't want to see you end up like Reishin..he's still in the infirmary after that crotch shot._

 _Kevin: I promise, besides it's Raymond's turn so Dallas won't possibly hit him in the-_

 _Raymond: (Outside) OWWW MY GIBLETS!_

 _Cheryl: (Outside) I TOLD YOU TO COVER THE BATTERIES!_

 _Emily: Okay well good luck baby (Kisses Kevin's cheek)_

 _Kevin:….Meep._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _RIDE ME!_**

The teams that chose this challenge were met by a cheerful 5'4 young girl with a straight body type body and peach skin with her soft auburn hair, wavy and styled to a side ponytail and wears a sleeveless pink and blue flannel shirt with a white tank top underneath, blue denim shorts, white socks and sneakers along with her horseshoe necklace and lucky bracelet.

"Howdy!" Dahlia greeted "Let's go capture some horses!"

"I'm in love" Reyansh confessed, receiving a punch from Gut.

Dahlia giggled "That's so sweet, but sorry I already have a boyfriend"

"Oh yeah the psychopath of the last season, who could've guessed?" Callie said in the most sarcastic way as possible.

"I like your moxy miss!" Dahlia giggled "Now good luck, and don't go all nasty and cheating on me ya'll" she warned "Otherwise I'm gonna have to give you the little top"

"What's that?" Liz asked.

"I wrap you around with my rope and spin you around" Dahlia explained.

"Michelle stop drooling" Stanley said.

"I'M NOT DROOLING!"

"Alright gang!" Candice cheered "Let's see what these horses are made of, HEY SILVER SIT!" she ordered one peculiar horse.

 _KICK!_

Candice is immediately tossed to the fence while Reed immediately comes in to aid her, meanwhile Callie laughed so hard she practically hugged Mason in delight.

The nine teams started their challenge by running and trying to catch the wild horses that either kicks them or runs away from them, it was a pretty big ranch and Dahlia sits at the center watching over the teams in case they cheat, she giggled when she saw Candice got kicked again, along with a crying Wynn running around getting chased by horses.

"Alright Alice, you remember the plan, right?" Aleister asked.

"Yes, I will marry you!" Alice quipped.

"Not that, I meant capturing the horses. I want you to hold tight on to it and never let go" Aleister said.

"If I do it will you pat me on the head?" Alice asked.

"I….Fine" Aleister sighed in defeat.

"YEY!" Alice cheered and without any delay, jumps on one of the wild horses as the animal starts running even faster to try and shake her off. Aleister grabs the rope and chases after Alice.

"Keep holding on to her Alice!" Aleister shouted.

Alice sighed dreamily "He's worried about me…"

 _KICK!_

"Candice for the 5th time we can't order these horses around!" Reed said.

"You're right, we should dazzle them with the mating horse dance!" Candice suggested.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Okay I'll be Lady and you be Manny" Reed planned.

"You have me at Manny!"

 _KICK! KICK!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Mason (Member of The Manipulators)_

 _(Background is Callie waving her arms in the air screaming while the horse chases her)_

 _Mason: (Reading)_

 _Callie: HELP!_

 _Mason: You're doing great Callie, keep running it'll tire the horse down._

 _Callie: I HATE YOU!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Alright I'll go set a trap and you scare the horses and lead them to my trap" Angel proposed

"Alright but how do I scare them?" Liz asked.

"I-I don't know, poke them with a stick or something" Angel suggested.

"WATCH OUT WATCH OUT WATCH OUT!" Trevor warned, as Angel and Liz screamed and jumped out of the way as a horse ran past them, having its neck tied up and drags Michelle on to the ground while the latter groans, whimpers and yelps in pain. Trevor on the other hand is getting chased by said horse, the former hoping to God that the anchor would stop the raging beast.

"NYAA!" Michelle yelped and moaned in pleasure as she continuously gets dragged around the ranch like luggage "NO! I'M BEING TREATED LIKE BAGS AND SCRAP, STANLEY!"

"Yo, Stanley here"

"DON'T LOOK AT MY SHAMEFUL APPERANCE!"

"DON'T YELL MY NAME WHEN YOU'RE AROUSED YOU MASOCHISTIC PERVERT!" Stanley yelled back. Looking back to his partner Maize who is stealth fully crawling to one of the horses.

Stanley walks over calmly and takes away Maize's gun.

"STANLEY WHY?!"

"Is shooting your self-destructing gun you only solution. These aren't even ghost" Stanley pointed out.

"They could be possessed" Maize pointed out.

"No they're not!" Stanley said in slight annoyance, tossing the gun at a group of horses thus exploding and covering most of the horses in goop. They looked at Stanley with anger in their eyes and started sprinting for him.

"M-Maize" Stanley said in fear, walking backwards as the horses get closer and closer.

"You did this upon yourself Stanley" Maize said "Now run, run like the wind!"

Stanley yelled like a baby as the horses chase after him, Maize giggled at how silly Stanley is when running but it didn't past her eye when she saw a familiar box crate on the end of the fence starting at her. Maize blinked and rubbed her eyes to see if the box crate was there but finds out that it vanished.

"Twelvy?" Maize asked.

* * *

 ** _SHOOT ME!_**

"Nice try kid, but not good enough" Dallas complimented, blowing the tip of his pistol while Tony is dragged away by Sophia.

"Okay now it's my turn" Sophia said "I know how to beat him, I played FPS more than you Tony!"

"W-Why didn't you go first then?"

"Because I want to see how he reacts to normal players" Sophia explained.

"S-Someone give me a bag of ice" Tony requested

More and more teams have failed in their one on one fight with Dallas, such as Stephanie immediately surrendering before the bell even rang, or Peter getting hit in the crotch but he persisted and gained more crotch shots, Kevin trying to shoot at random spots till Dallas silenced him with a shot to the head and finally Madilyn for trying to beat the cowboy with a lighter and hairspray, which only works in short range. The next representative to fight Dallas was none other than Chris.

"I'm not going down like the rest of the Dallas, if that's what you're thinking" Chris taunted, readying his paintball pistol.

"Oh I don't plan on it" Dallas replied with a small smirk.

"GO CHRIS MAKE MOMMA PROUD!" Scarlet cheered.

Most of the members giggled at Scarlet's enthusiasm receiving a blushing Chris in response.

"Scarlet I got it" Chris said completely flustered.

"WOO!"

Dallas and Chris stared at each other and ready to fight for the tip. With everyone watching in anticipation, unknown to them there is a certain spoiled rich kid going to the paintball stocks with a sinister plan.

"This is for trying to steal the girls away from me you two" Chance whispered, emptying the paintball bullets of the last stocked pistols and running away grinning, returning to Max, Alex, and Johnny.

"Where did you go?" Max asked.

"Had to go to the little prince's room" Chance asked "Hey Max, I think we should go next"

"What? Sure, I guess" Max replied.

"You two alright with that?" Chance asked.

"I don't mind" Alex replied.

"Yeah dudes, good luck!" Johnny cheered.

 _BANG!_

"FUCK!" Chris exclaimed and kneeled down in anger, a blue stain visible on his right cheek signaling that he was shot.

"Nice try" Dallas said "Alright next!"

"Me!" Chance called out and pushed Max to the area, giving the second to last paintball pistol to his brother.

"Oh, you look like a rich kid" Dallas smiled "Ever held one of these before?"

"First time for everything sir" Max replied calmly.

"Heh, I guess so" Dallas shrugged "Let's do this"

* * *

 ** _RIDE ME!_**

"Alright let's cover the plan one more time so none of us can screw this up" Angel said.

"Got it"

"First is you try to get the attention of the horses at the center of the ranch" Angel explained carefully "Then you jump out of the way once a horse is charging at you, and the-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gut yelled, grabbing on the tail of the horse and getting dragged around as Reyansh chases him, passing by the scheming sisters along the way.

"I'M COMING!" Reyansh followed holding a rope and trying to catch the horse.

"I jump out of the way so the horse can trip so you can tackle it and tie up its legs" Liz finished.

"Good! Let's go!" Angel cheered.

Meanwhile while the two girls prepare to execute their plan, Wynn keeps on running around the ranch waving her arms and crying in fear as a stampede of horses chase after her.

"H-HELP ME PLEASE!" Wynn cried.

On one of the horses in the stampede is Aria, holding down the horse for dear life.

"I'm trying!" Aria responded.

"Wow those two girls have energy that could beat anyone" Dahlia commented "How ya'll doing there?" she asked politely.

"Doing good" Mason replied with a small smile.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Callie yelled.

 _KICK!_

"OW AGAIN!" Candice shouted in frustration.

"THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" Michelle cried in happiness.

"Not goo at all then" Dahlia said.

Meanwhile a brave warrior stands a few kilometers in front of Wynn, it was none other than Natalia with her cardboard shield and sword.

"BRING IT ON!" Natalia yelled.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Cassandra (Member of The Fantasy Fans)_

 _Cassandra: (Her face is covered with kick marks) Well after my genius plan is kicked for the tenth time. I decided to let Natalia do all the thinking this time, it's not the best strategy but I'm tired of getting kicked in the face okay!_

 _Candice: (Flies off after getting kicked by another horse) ACK! SURELY FELT THAT TIME!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aleister stops running and pants for air, after a minute of chasing down Alice he has ran out of energy to continue. Watching the other racers as Wynn and Stanley ran past Natalia while the latter uses her shield to bash down one of the horses and fails.

"Let's do this!" Liz motivated herself.

"What" Aleister asked in between breaths "Are you….doing?"

Liz didn't bother to answer as she whistled and yelled at the horses chasing after Stanley and Wynn. To no luck she waved her hands in the air to get their attention and received no responses from the wild animals.

"It's not working!" Liz informed.

"Try something else!" Angel replied.

"Well what do you want me to do, impressions?!" Liz asked.

"That could work, just do something!" Angel insisted.

"Okay ummm" Liz thought then started doing impressions of random things she could think of "Get out of my plane….ummm…..This town ain't big enough for the both of us…..heeeeere's Johnny!

"Your crush on Johnny is getting obvious" Angel points out.

"Shut up! That's all I got!" Liz exclaimed.

Angel looks at Stanley crying ang yelling at Maize to help him, (The female ghost hunter tweaking on her pistol), and Wynn crying in panic with more and more horses kept on chasing them due to their loud sobbing.

"I got it!" Angel yelled out "Liz you have to cry, like really bawl out cry!"

"What?!" Liz asked incredulously "I'm not crying, I'm a grown up and I don't cry!"

"Pretend me and Johnny are dating!"

"…." Liz's eyes twitch before she kneels down and begins to sob, followed by a loud "WHHHHYYYYY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME GOD!"

The horses took notice of this and immediately angered by the loud noises Liz is making, racing over to the crying Liz and doesn't seem to notice the trap Angel has set out. Unfortunately, no matter how Angel tries to yell at Liz to get out or she'll get run over, the sounds of the horse and the loud sobbing of Liz wasn't clear enough for her to hear. Liz screamed in absolute horror till someone manages to tackle her out of the way as the horses tripped and fall including the horse Aria and Alice were riding on.

"I GOT THIS!" Maize yelled and tossed her gun on the pile of fallen horses causing an explosion and covering them all in green goop.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Ghost Hunters (Maize and Stanley)_

 _Stanley: (Panting and sweating) You could have helped me!_

 _Maize: You were being mean!_

 _Stanley: (Sighs in irritation) I'm sorry. Look it was a good idea for you to throw the self-destructing gun at the horses, therefore we can easily catch them._

 _Maize: Tell me who's the genius (Smiles and puts on the best puppy dog eyes)_

 _Stanley: No._

 _Maize: Pllleeeease?_

 _Stanley: (Blushes a bit) Fine it's you._

 _Maize: YEY!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Thanks to Maize's sticky goop, Angel's trap and Liz's distraction. There were enough horses for them to collect and drag to the stables much to their delight. Dahlia cheered and congratulated them and gave each team a tip for a job well done.

"Liz where are you?!" Angel asked "She's gotta be around here somewhere"

"Maybe she's buried in the pile of stuck horses?" Gut suggested.

"Thanks Gut" Angel said "You're sweet"

Gut and Angel helped each other along with Dahlia to separate the wild horses since hey already claimed their tip. Sooner Aria and Wynn started helping along with Cassandra as well as Trevor.

"Tch what losers" Callie rolled her eyes "Let's go Mason"

"To think we can get an easy first place" Mason muttered and follows his partner.

"Has anyone seen Aleister?" Alice asked, holding gently on the horse she captured.

"Before we find your husband" Stanley said before pointing at one of the running horse that wasn't caught on Angel's trap "Anyone want to cut her down before she kills herself?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Michelle screams in joy while still being dragged by the horse.

Everyone looked at Stanley like he's supposed to cut he down.

"Wait a minute why am I the one?!" Stanley asked in irritation.

"STANLEY DON'T LOOK AT MY SHAME!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

"LIZ!" Angel yelled in complete surprise.

"Oh my" Reyansh commented.

"Wynn avert your eyes!" Aria yelled and covered Wynn's eyes with her hands.

Alice pins down the horse again, letting go of her gentle touch that turned to a fierce cold bitter jealousy for what she is seeing, in a crazy turn of events, Aleister and Liz are gooped to each other locking lips with Liz unconscious and Aleister trying to let go.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Cassandra (Member of The Fantasy Fans)_

 _Cassandra: DRAMA BOMB!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: Thanks to Angel's trap along with some help from Maize, the Ride me team are making their way to the Chill-zone. Meanwhile the shoot me team are about to make progress in their fight against Dallas!_**

"Well since one on one can't hit me" Dallas said "I'm going to allow to representatives from each team to fight against me."

"Whoa really?!" Emily asked.

"Yeah, Don says the Ride me team are finished in their challenge" Dallas added "Meaning that one of you will be eliminated today"

With that announcement, everyone decided to pair up in their own ways with in order goes. Autumn and Reishin, Chris and Stephanie, Madilyn and Raymond, Emily and Peter, Alex and Chance. With Sophia being the only one fighting alone.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Gamer Duo (Tony and Sophia)_

 _Tony: What was that?!_

 _Sophia: Hmm?_

 _Tony: Why did you insisted on going solo?!_

 _Sophia: Because I can win this easily, I've played a lot of FPS games and I know how Dallas fires, aims, and responds._

 _Tony: T-That's not how it works?!_

 _Sophia: Hush Tony! (Pressed her index finger to Tony's lips) Have some faith on me would ya?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Chris (Member of The Omega Wolves)_

 _(Background is Stephanie pretending to be a cop and playing with her paint ball pistol)_

 _Chris: (Looks at Stephanie, then at the camera) Welp, I'm doomed._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Autumn and Reishin entered the field both equipped with their own pistols but both remain quiet and focused on the battle at hand, no matter how Maverick begged on his knees to shoot Dallas or no matter how Seven told Reishin that he doesn't need to outrank Autumn, the two skillful warriors went on.

"Just to be clear, I dislike you" Reishin confessed.

"The feeling is mutual" Autumn replied.

"You mustn't embarrass me in front of Lady Seven" Reishin warned.

"I'll be the one to shoot Dallas, or else Maverick will tease me you being better than me" Autumn said.

"I am better than you, I have a purpose" Reishin corrected.

"I'm better than you, it's my job after all" Autumn replied.

"ENOUGH DALLAS IS ALREADY WAITING!" Chris yelled.

Autumn and Reishin clicked their tongues and entered. Facing Dallas face on together whilst the cowboy equips two pistols this time, silently smirking and looks at the pair. The bell rang and Dallas fires his shot at the two while Autumn ducked and Reishin jumped out of the way, the three exchanged in firing their pistols at their respective enemies that it was a grand spectacle showing how graceful and elegant Autumn is at dodging and attacking, Reishin's swift and strong movement proved to be too much for Dallas causing both Autumn and Reishin to fire their pistol exactly at Dallas' chest.

"Got him" Autumn and Reishin muttered.

"Nice going you two" Seven complimented in her monotonous tone.

"It's rather enjoyable to see you submit Autumn" Reishin said.

"I shot him, you didn't" Autumn replied.

"Actually, you both got him" Maverick corrected.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Autumn (Member of The Part-Time Interns)_

 _Autumn: (Eye twitching)_

 _Maverick: (Slowly creeps up below the camera with a Cheshire grin on his face and looking at Autumn)_

 _Autumn: (Pulls out a paintball gun)_

 _Maverick: No wait I thought it was out of bullets, Oh God! (Runs off)_

 _Autumn: (Fires without looking)_

 _Maverick: GAH! MY BUTT!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Princess and The Bodyguard (Seven and Reishin)_

 _Reishin: …_

 _Seven: You didn't embarrass me by being not the skillful person in this show Reishin._

 _Reishin: (Stands up and walks away)_

 _Seven: What a drama queen._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The next pair to battle against Dallas is none other than Sophia herself, one because the others agree to let her go first and two, Autumn and Reishin don't give a damn and they want their turn so badly.

"We're doomed" Tony muttered "We're doomed I can feel it in my loins!"

"Come on Tony just think positive!" Emily suggested.

"Okay" Tony replied "I am positive that when we lose, Sophia will never be my friend and we will never be together!"

Meanwhile Sophia empties the slot of her paintball gun leading only to one bullet filled with paint and smirks at Dallas.

"Alright Dallas, let's do this" Sophia said happily.

"Your boyfriend failed, think you can even the odds?" Dallas asked.

"I-I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" Tony yelled, his face burnt red.

The Bell rang and Sophia easily shoots Dallas in the groin.

"OHHHHHHH! CROTCH SHOT TO THE MAGNETIC BELL BITCHES!" Sophia yelled and ran over to Dallas' whimpering body while holding his nether regions, Sophia proceeds to teabag Dallas and continues to cheer wildly.

"Oh yeah! Who's the best mofo!" Sophia yelled and cheers loudly.

"I actually have no idea how Sophia can fire so quickly before Dallas can even do anything" Peter commented.

 ** _Don: While Dallas takes a bit of a short break to cleanse the pain he is feeling in his nether regions. The fellas from the Ride me challenge as well as two teams from the Shoot me challenge are nearing the chill-zone at the airport!_**

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

Autumn and Reishin race against each other in top speed, completely passing by Aria and Wynn even shoving them away just to get through, going faster and passing by the Ride me team running to the Chill-zone without ever stopping with full intention to reach the carpet of completion first.

Maverick on the other hand resorted to carry a tired Seven, the male intern used the Ride Me teams fear of Seven's presence to get through the teams as they catch up with Autumn and Reishin. The two teams reached the chill zone as Don starts to announce.

" ** _Maverick and Autumn, First place!"_**

 ** _"Reishin and Seven, Second place!"_**

"H-How?" Reishin asked.

"Because Maverick stepped on the carpet first than Seven" Don explained "Now shoo, other teams are coming"

 ** _"Angel and Liz, Third Place!"_**

 ** _"Alice and Aleister, Fourth Place!"_**

"Are these two okay?" Don asked, pointing at an unconscious Liz and Aleister.

"Yeah they'll be fine" Angel replied.

" ** _Candice and Reed, Fifth Place!"_**

 ** _"Michelle and Trevor, Sixth Place!"_**

"Wow, you guys are badly beaten up" Don commented.

Don wasn't lying, Reed and Candice are covered by horse kick marks and Michelle looks like she was dragged around on the ground.

"Thank you" Michelle replied.

"That wasn't a compliment" Don corrected.

" ** _Callie and Mason, Seventh Place!"_**

 ** _"Cassandra and Natalia, Eight Place!"_**

 ** _"Reyansh and Gut, Ninth Place!"_**

 ** _"Aria and Wynn, Tenth Place!"_**

 ** _"Maize and Stanley, Eleventh Place!"_**

* * *

 ** _SHOOT ME!_**

The match continues and many more teams manages to beat Dallas in one versus two combat. After Dallas recovers from the crotch shot Sophia gave him, he received a ton of losses coming from the other team.

After Chris steals the shot from Stephanie, the younger sister starts shooting at Dallas while the psychopath boyfriends hold her down to stop injuring the cowboy. Next was Madilyn and Raymond, and luckily Raymond manages to get a shot at Dallas while Madilyn angrily dodges and chases after Dallas for confiscating her lighter, Emily and Peter worked well together that after they won Jessica pulls Peter into a bear hug.

"Man I'm getting tortured in this challenge" Dallas muttered.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Blonde Boys (Alex and Johnny)_

 _Johnny: Okay I'm panicking, we're on the chopping block!_

 _Alex: Dude don't worry, be chill okay. We can get out of this._

 _Johnny: Yeah you're right. I believe in us!_

 _Alex: There we go._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was Alex and Chance's turn to fight against Dallas, Max tried to take a turn but Chance won't have it. The two boys face at the cowboy at combat and prepared their weapons.

"You ready with the plan?" Alex asked.

"Let's do this" Chance said.

The bell rang and Dallas starts firing at the two boys with all the aim and ability to dodge all that he can, he somehow didn't notice Chance running around him as he was focusing on Alex who was dodging his unfocused shots.

"Alright Chance you got this" Alex muttered.

Chance loops around Dallas and aims at the Cowboy's back, smirking with evil intentions he aimed exactly at Alex's eye where he didn't expect and fires another shot at Dallas' back. Alex opened his mouth in slight astonishment as the paint ball bullet hits his left eye and caused him to fall down and groan in pain.

"LET'S GO!" Chance yelled.

"Hey we can't just leave them!" Max yelled.

"Either you lose the chance to find what you're looking for or lose the people who you just met two days ago!" Chance yelled again.

Max didn't want to admit it, but he has reasons for joining this race and no matter how painful it is to see Alex getting escorted by the nurses with Johnny glaring at the two of them, he had no other choice. If it means staying long in the race then he can take it, for the sake of getting to his dreams, he can eliminate two strangers just this once.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone!_**

 ** _"Tony and Sophia, Twelfth Place!"_**

 ** _"Doug and Stephanie, Thirteenth Place!"_**

 ** _"Chris and Scarlet, Fourteenth Place!"_**

 ** _"Raymond and Cheryl, Fifteenth Place!"_**

 ** _"Madilyn and Mio, Sixteenth Place!"_**

 ** _"Emily and Kevin, Seventeenth Place!"_**

 ** _"Peter and Jessica, Eighteenth Place!"_**

 ** _"Chance and Max, Nineteenth Place!"_**

"WOOHOO!" Chance cheered "We're still in the race because we are-

For the first time, Max pushes Chance away and leaves the carpet of completion.

"Hey! Why are you so mad about we're still in the race you idiot!" Chance yelled "You should thank me, if I haven't shot Alex in the eye we wouldn't have beaten them!"

"Stop talking" Max replied and walks away from him.

* * *

 ** _Infirmary….._**

"How you holding up buddy?" Johnny asked in complete concern.

Alex laughed silently "Never felt better in all my life"

"Dude that prick Chance shot you in the eye" Johnny pointed out.

"Hehehe I know" Alex said "Well, guess that's it for us"

"Guess so" Johnny said "Wish we could have won, I really thought we had a chance"

"I do too" Alex said "We could have won if we stayed a bit more focused"

Don walks in to check up on them "How you boys doing?"

"We're good Don" Alex replied, a small smile of relief in his face "All better"

"You sure?" Don asked "Well I'm glad you guys are safe."

"Don't worry about us Don" Johnny chuckled "Say it loud and say it without holding back"

Don chuckled at Johnny's enthusiasm "You two are insane"

 ** _Don: Johhny and Alex, you two have started this race with big hopes and dreams but I'm sorry to say that you two have been eliminated._**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"I guess it isn't so bad, we did have some fun. Sure wish I could have told Angel how I felt" Johnny confessed._

 _"It's cool man" Alex replied "Right now, we can have the playa all to ourselves"_

 _"Heck yeah!" Johnny cheered "Maybe it's not so bad after all!"_

 _"I guess so" Alex said "Who knows, things will get better for all of us"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Don: One team has been eliminated for real this time, since we can only bring back one team per season! Anyways, nineteen contestants remain but things are about to get more and more messed up than the last one, who will stay alive right here on. The Ridonculous Race MADNESS!_**

* * *

 ** _Rankings so far!_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _: The Part Time Interns_** _(Maverick and Autumn)_

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _: The Princess and The Ranger_** _(Seven and Reishin)_

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _: The Stylish Beauties_** _(Angel and Liz)_

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _: The Unstable Couple_** _(Alice and Aleister)_

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _: The Thespians_** _(Candice and Reed)_

 ** _6_** ** _th_** ** _: The Creepy Besties_** _(Michelle and Trevor)_

 ** _7_** ** _th_** ** _: The Manipulators_** _(Callie and Mason)_

 ** _8_** ** _th_** ** _: The Fantasy Fans_** _(Cassandra and Natalia)_

 ** _9_** ** _th_** ** _: The Bully and The Nerd_** _(Gut and Reyansh)_

 ** _10_** ** _th_** ** _: The Charming Musicians_** _(Aria and Wynn)_

 ** _11_** ** _th_** ** _: The Ghost Hunters_** _(Stanley and Maize)_

 ** _12th: The Gamer Duo_** _(Tony and Sophia)_

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _: The Brother and Sister_** _(Doug and Stephanie)_

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _: The Omega Wolves_** _(Chris and Scarlet)_

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _: The One-Hit Wonders_** _(Raymond and Cheryl)_

 ** _16_** ** _th_** ** _: The Weird Girls_** _(Madilyn and Mio)_

 ** _17_** ** _th_** ** _: The High-School Couple_** _(Emily and Kevin)_

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _: The Dysfunctional Siblings_** _(Jessica and Peter)_

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _: The Royals_** _(Chance and Max)_

 ** _ELIMINATED_**

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _: The Blonde Boys_** _(Alex and Johnny)_

 ** _Oh boy, none of you think the Blonde Boys will leave straight to 20 huh? Yes I know I'm a jerk for bringing back the interns but it's part of their arc. Maverick's the brains and schemes while we have yet to see what Autumn is capable off since she's just relaxing. Also I planned for them to return and I just said why not now? Anyways the Blonde Boys are a favourite of mine, mainly because of how cool they are and the reason why I had to let them go is because the other cast has more plot to them and The Blonde Boys are a bit of perfect for a sabotage by Callie or Peter, but I chose Chance because he's one of the bad guys here._**

 ** _Now what's creepy about this is that I was going to pick The Blonde Boys, The High-School Couple or The Thespians to go first buuuuut Emily and Kevin grew to me and well, I'm hooked more on Candice and Reed's performance as I wrote them._**

 ** _Also if you noticed, I did put less screen time on the characters but because I haven't thought this challenge through. I already have a challenge for the next episode and it's going great! I may able to reach 8k words without going lengths just to finish it! So don't worry, I'll give each and every team equal screen time I promise but it's because their plot hasn't started yet otherwise if I did this fic would be waaaay longer._**

 ** _Anyways, REVIEW on what you think of the real first eliminated team, I mean all of you can review so please do it! REVIEWING MAKES YOUR TEAM LAST LONGER THAN I PLANNED._**

 ** _See you guys on the next fic!_**

 ** _[N-E-D-R-A-G T-E-K-R-A-M]_**


	7. Market Garden Backstabbing

**_HEYO Everyone, InsanityRadical here ready and full-set on giving you another dose on madness by presenting the newest chapter of The Ridonculous Race Madness. Yes, I know my time is inconsistent but moving on…_**

 ** _(Tosses away my clock)_**

 ** _Thank you again for the wonderful reviews you have given me, to which I desire more! Also I've been looking forward to this chapter for a long time like ever since I got the cast set I've wanted to do this chapter, I wanted to put Alex and Johnny in the chapter as well however I already made the Shoot Me/Ride Me challenge which also includes Chance sabotaging Alex. Anyways let's get to it and start the crazy!_**

* * *

 ** _Episode 05: Market Garden Backstabbing_**

 ** _(WARNING: THIS EPISODE CONTAINS VIOLENCE, BLOOD AND LANGUAGE. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED)_**

 _Last time on the Ridonculous Race, with a surprising turn of events by the higher ups of the media company, forcing us to put Maverick and Autumn back in the race the twenty teams are reunited once more and made their way to the western world of Texas. Teams climbed up the stakes with a special appearance of Blaineley, and boy did Aleister used his brains to get the tip he wanted. Meanwhile Autumn and Reishin have found each other to a bitter rivalry, Liz and Aleister shared a rather surprising amount of affection to each other and Sophia delivered a one-shot K.O to Dallas' baby makers. In the end, former friends turned enemies Chance and Alex caused the most epic drama when Chance shot Alex in the eye so that he and Max can still continue in the race leading to a still surprising first elimination of the Blonde Boys!_

 ** _Don: Nineteen contestants remain, but we have more places to be and more challenges and pain to share right here on THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!_**

 ** _(Intro: Well this is awkward…I'm just going to shimmy my way out since I don't have an intro yet)_**

It was an early morning when Seven woke up in her bed, looking around and seeing Reishin still asleep peacefully on his own bed made her shrug and went down the hotel they were staying at. Accidentally however when she opened the door she hits someone.

"Ow!" Aleister cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Seven apologized in her calmest tone as usual.

"Y-Yeah don't worry" Aleister said, rubbing his head a bit shy and walking away.

"Did you really mean what you did?" Seven asked.

"A-About what?" Aleister asked.

"Kissing Liz?"

"I-I didn't do it on purpose" Aleister commented.

"Alright" Seven said "Your partner has been silent the entire time"

"I think it's best for Alice…." Aleister said.

"Do you even care for Alice?" Seven asked.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Aleister (Member of The Unstable Couple)_

 _Aleister: What is it with Seven and her weird personality! I don't know, I care for Alice but I don't love her! I I mean I love her as a friend only!_

 _Madilyn: (Outside) Really nailing it bro._

 _Aleister: S-Shut up! I haven't talked to Liz okay! I have to apologize to her!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Stylish Beauties (Angel and Liz)_

 _Angel: It's sad that the Blonde Boys had to leave us so early….I didn't expect them to leave…_

 _Liz: O-Oh them…Yeah I miss them too…._

 _Angel: (Looks at her)_

 _Liz: (Looks away)_

 _Angel: No._

 _Liz: Yes._

 _Angel: NO._

 _Liz: Yeeeesssssssss_

 _Angel: ISTG If Alice kills you-_

 _Liz: SHE WON'T!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Mio and Alice_

 _Mio: Okay so since we did our five-minute therapy session. What do you want to do to Liz now?_

 _Alice: I'm gonna kill her._

 _Mio: We're making progress!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: Welcome back to the Ridonculous Race and here we have none other than our first place Interns ready to take their first tip._**

"Make way to the champions" Maverick arrogantly said "Even though I didn't do anything!"

"It's great you figure out your uselessness" Autumn remarked.

"Thank you!" Maverick happily said and smirked at the glare Autumn gives him, the male intern pressed the Don box and grabbed the tip " ** _Alright make your way to South Korea"_**

 ** _Don: I'm sorry to say this to you two but…Nah I'm not sorry at all, you all are going to share flights._**

"You say what now?" Maverick asked before getting pushed by the other teams cheering that there will be no different flights.

 ** _Don: That's right, to ruin Maverick's good mood I decided to put all teams at the same flight so their win means nothing in the end after all. Isn't that neat?_**

 ** _Maverick: If you mean crush my soul THEN YES!_**

 ** _Don:_** **_South Korea, an East Asian nation on the southern half of the Korean Peninsula, shares one of the world's most heavily militarized borders with North Korea. It's equally known for its green, hilly countryside dotted with cherry trees and centuries-old Buddhist temples, plus its coastal fishing villages, sub-tropical islands and high-tech cities such as Seoul, the capital._**

Thanks to Don, the entire team has boarded the first flight to South Korea who are all already excited for the challenge. Autumn silently reads a book whilst Maverick is reading a book about the medieval period along with some stacks of encyclopedias all placed on the chair between them.

Seven silently sleeps and rest her eyes while Reishin sharpens up his dagger, also stealing some glares on Autumn who keeps on ignoring his presence. Candice and Reid are both equipped with facial masks and cucumbers on their eyes, no matter what class they are riding they are always ready to look beautiful, Michelle is sleeping peacefully while Trevor is nowhere to be seen.

"I can't believe Johnny and Alex are gone…" Angel said.

"Yeah it's so sad" Chance said "I wish I could just hug them and tell them that I'll win this for them"

"That's so sweet of you Chance" Angel complimented.

Chance blushed immediately but regained his cool "I'll do anything for my friends"

Meanwhile Liz and Max are unknowingly seating next to each other lost in their own thoughts. Max still feels guilty about the betrayal he can't get over the fact they are here because he lets his arrogant spoiled brother take them out, he feels unworthy and he feels disgusted by himself. Liz was different, she had no recollection on what happened when a stampede on horses fell on her but all she can think of was the warm soothing feeling on her lips, it felt so good and it felt so undeniably sexy.

"Did I kiss a horse?" Liz asked.

"No you didn't" Angel replied immediately "You accidentally kissed Aleister"

"Who?"

"That normal looking boy" Chance explained and stood up "Oh there he is, right next to that dead girl"

Liz stood up from her seat and looked at a heavily flushed Aleister sitting next to an empty stare of Alice from her cheer, it gets creepy when Alice slowly looks at her with open widened eyes that darkens the longer she stares at her, Liz doesn't seem to notice Alice as her heart starts to beat heavily for the person next to Alice.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Liz (Member of The Stylish Beauties)_

 _Liz: I came to this confessional because I have something to…confess. (Blushes madly) I…I never felt this way over someone before, I mean I know I have crushes almost instantly but this is the first time that my heart is beating so loudly! I-I think I really am in love!_

 _Seven: (Walks in) Please don't y-_

 _Liz: Hello Seven, isn't it a beautiful day?_

 _Seven: Ummm…._

 _Liz: (Sighs lovingly and walks away from Seven) You can have the confessional now._

 _Seven: (Looks at the camera) What did she eat this morning?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

The plane arrives at the airport of South Korea where the teams immediately rushed to the Don box, however they couldn't find the location of the Don box anywhere at the airport. Luckily Emily calls out to where Don is located causing the teams to respond and follow her.

"Welcome teams to South Korea!" Don greeted.

"Yes we're all happy to be here, now where's my tip!" Callie demanded.

"Getting straight to the point I see" Don commented.

"I'm with her, give it" Chris added.

"Such excitable contestants. Anyways hop on to the bus because we are going on a magical journey!" Don exclaimed.

" A 'magical journey' is so wrong in every conceivable way" Doug points out.

With that last comment from Doug, everyone hops in to the Ridonculous Race bus. The bus travels to a few of the South Korean tourist stops before finally ending in what's seen to be a rather large research facility. Imagine a white rectangular building that has no windows but only has a large metal gate that opens for the bus to drive in.

"I don't like where this is going…"Kevin confessed.

"Alright kiddies step outside now" Don instructed.

"Don what is this place? there's a lot of technology here" Aria asked, Wynn holding her hand for comfort.

"This my friends is the first ever Ridonculous Race Virtual Reality challenge!" Don announced.

"Be honest, you lost ideas for the next race, didn't you?" Cassandra asked.

"No!" A voice echoed on the lab to see it was none other than Blaineley herself "The staff of the Ridonculous Race issued that there must be a virtual reality contest"

"What gave them that idea?" Chris asked.

"Virtual reality challenges not only break the human limitations but also provide research of each contestants psyche" Blaineley explained "On the previous season, a psychopath enters the show easily causing a major questionable decisions of Hollywood for entering these types of people. The solution of course is to monitor the teams current state of thinking while also participating in the challenge created for them"

"Are we going to have a lot of Virtual reality challenges?" Aleister asked.

"Yeah, because wouldn't it be convenient to just stick this to one place?" Liz asked, smiling that she and Aleister and asking questions together.

"Luckily the Hollywood staff told us that we can do virtual challenges every five teams are eliminated" Don answered.

"But the only team that were gone are the Blonde boys" Reyansh said.

"Yes, that means we can't do another virtual reality challenge till 15 of you remain" Don clarified.

"CAN WE GET TO THE CHALLENGE ALREADY!" Sophia yelled, causing everyone to look at the overly excited gamer.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

 _Confessional: The Gamer Duo (Tony and Sophia)_

 _Tony: Well someone's super excited._

 _Sophia: I can't help it! Nowadays shows like Total Drama offers virtual reality games but I never would have pegged for The Ridonculous Race to promote these types of contests!_

 _Tony: I don't know…something is very off._

 _Sophia: I don't care. Let's do this!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Omega Wolves (Chris and Scarlet)_

 _Scarlet: Chris what's with that scar on your wrist?_

 _Chris: (Looks at his right wrist) Huh? Didn't notice that, must have hit something on the way here._

 _Scarlet: Please be careful next time okay?_

 _Chris: I will._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Bully and The Nerd_

 _Gut: If I know these types of challenges, Don is probably going to put us in a game or something._

 _Reyansh: Nice, glad you researched on that Gut we have an upper hand than the other teams!_

 _Gut: Yeah because I'm not pathetic and useless like you Reyansh, try not to get virtually killed out there._

 _Reyansh: I won't haha!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Alice (Member of The Unstable Couple)_

 _Alice: (Sitting in a chair with her eyes wide open)_

 _Maverick: (Sneaks behind with a marker on his hands and starts to doodle on Alice's face)_

 _Alice: …_

 _Maverick: Teehee classic! (Runs away leaving Alice with a marker tinted mustache, a binocular, some squiggly lines on her cheek and an arrow on her head pointing downwards)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: Welcome to the first ever RRVRC or the Ridonculous Race Virtual Reality Contest, we have four RRVRC challenges in stored for this season but now it is time to reveal one of them. Since South Korea is one of the most advanced countries with technology, it only seems fair that we dwell into the classics of gaming. Featuring one of the longest running games of all time Team Fortress 2!_**

 _Sophia: YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

 _Madilyn: I LOVE YOU DON!_

 _Natalia: OH MAH GAAAAAWWWWDDD!_

 _Doug: What's Team Fortress 2?_

 _Sophia: DO. YOU. LIVE. UNDER A ROCK. WOMAN?!_

 ** _Don: Now for this challenge there will be five Mega teams. This is an MEGA ALL IN! but to make things fair and more entertaining I will allow teams to partner up with each other. The most number of teams to join forces is four. So pick your fellow teammates before we get this party started! Oh and I almost forgot, Team Fortress 2 is a shoot and dodge type of game, and there are only 9 classes for each colored teams!_**

 _Kevin: Nine classes, can't two members of a mega team be the same class?_

 ** _Don: No! The Each class has their own ups and downs and with each Mega team will decide on what class are they going to pick. Obviously I'm not telling you all what it is but their names only which is The Scout, Soldier, Pyro-_**

 _Madilyn: MEEEEE!_

 ** _Don: Shh! Demolition, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper and Spy! Choose wisely because you can't switch class on the Mega ALL IN challenge._**

* * *

 ** _Team One!_**

"Hmm we need a team that can do all the work for me while I run around and troll people" Maverick said to his partner.

"Got straight to the point huh?" Autumn asked sarcastically.

"Yes because I've played this game before" Maverick said "And if we're going VR on this then that means our digital self will be aiming"

"Excuse me" Seven called out.

"Mistress what are you doing?" Reishin asked.

Seven ignored her bodyguard and walked over to Maverick extending her hand for a handshake "If you wish to be partners for this challenge to which I highly recommend, you would shake my hand" said Seven.

"We aren't going to pair up with them" Reishin and Autumn said in unison glaring at each other.

"Why the hell not?" Maverick replied and shakes Seven's hand.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Part-Time Interns (Maverick and Autumn)_

 _Autumn: Before I beat you to the ever-living pulp that there is no other blood left pumping in your body-_

 _Maverick: Oh God (Sweats)_

 _Autumn: that I will personally drain each and every slice squeeze you to death with using a nail cutter._

 _Maverick: You make everything deadly._

 _Autumn: As your friend I would ask why would you partner up with that no excuse, no graceful, no respect, no finesse, team?_

 _Maverick:…._

 _Autumn: …._

 _Maverick: (burps) I thought it'd be funny?_

 _Autumn: (Sighs)_

 _Maverick: (Runs off immediately screaming)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Now we need two more teams because I can't handle all the pressure" Maverick said, with his face completely beaten up.

"We could join you" Emily offered.

"W-What?!" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, Autumn and Reishin are two of the greatest fighters on the team!" Emily explained "If we team up with them we have a chance of winning!"

"T-That's true" Kevin said.

"No way" Reishin snarked.

"Shut up" Autumn commanded "What skills can you possess?"

"I've played this game before?" Emily replied "I've seen how it plays but there are nine classes and there are only going to be eight of us so use me and Kevin to fill the classes you may need"

"Alright then!" Maverick said "Welcome to the team"

"Who are you to decide?" Reishin asked.

"Because your name is Mike and your surname is Rotch!" Maverick accused.

"My name is not Mike Rotch" Reishin stated.

"It has another name then?" Maverick asked.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Maverick and Aria_

 _Maverick: PLLLEEEAAASSEE!_

 _Aria: NO!_

 _Maverick: PLEASE JOIN MY TEAM I GOT A PERFECT SPOT FOR WYNN!_

 _Aria: You're going to give us the worst class won't you!_

 _Maverick: Ha! Not like that at all. I have composed a strategy for I shall be the scout!_

 _Aria: I heard from Sophia that Scout classes have the lowest health._

 _Maverick: Yes, so if the team loses then you can blame me okay?_

 _Aria: … Fine but you're getting me the strongest class on the roster._

 _Maverick: Heavy it is!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Team 2!_**

"Okay Tony I'll get us to win this game!" Sophia cheered.

"Awesome!" Tony said "So what class are you going to let me be, I can be Heavy with that big gattling gun to mow down-

"Soldier" Sophia said.

"Why?!" Tony asked "I don't even know how to use the rocket launcher let alone use it to blast myself higher!"

"It's called market gardening, but I'm not saying this because it's the most used class but it's the most basic" Sophia explained "Now all we need is teammates"

"Count us in!" Stephanie called out "I'm fast, hyperactive and will really get on everyone's nerves while I shoot them!"

"Awesome!" Sophia said "Now we need two more teams"

"We can ask Gut and Reyansh to join us" Doug suggested.

"Alright I'll go talk to them" Tony said "Steph, you wanna come with me?"

"Sure!" Stephanie replied happily and follows Tony.

"Now we need another team or else we'll be the three team only" Doug said.

"Don't worry, I think I know someone who can join us" Sophia said.

* * *

 ** _3rd Team!_**

"Hi Stanley!" Michelle greeted.

"I want to touch your nipples Stanley" Trevor confessed.

"We must work together as I tribe Stanley!" Cassandra persisted.

"I will be the shield to our victory Stanley!" Natalia cheered.

"We're here to help Stanley!" Scarlet said happily.

"I promise I won't go psycho Stanley" Chris promised.

"Yey! We got so many people for team Stanley!" Maize cheers.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Stanley (Member of The Ghost Hunters)_

 _Stanley: (Imagines that he's teamed up with a hardcore masochist Michelle, a creepy guy who wants to touch everything Trevor, a mythological geek Cassandra, a knight who will probably wield a sword in a gun fight Natalia, miss one touch can destroy everything Scarlet, and psycho mad Chris, not to mention self-destructing teammate Maize) ….I'm doomed._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _4th team!_**

"Okay now we need two more teams to join us!" Angel cheered.

"With our alliance, nothing can stop us!" Chance cheered.

"Oh we should get Aleister and Alice to join us!" Liz insisted.

"No" Max, Chance, and Angel answered immediately.

"WHY?!" Liz asked, frantically kneeling and about to burst in tears.

"Because you'll never focus on the game" Angel said.

"She's right!" Chance yelled angrily "We need to win!"

"Liz, if we need to win then we must focus on the game okay?" Max requested kindly.

"O-Okay" Liz replied.

"HELLO YOUR SAVIOUR IS HERE!" Candice proudly proclaims with her arms stretched far in wind while Reed releases white doves to fly as if Candice is sent from heaven.

"Are there any other choices?!" Chance asked.

"Hey, just because I outshine you in every conceivable way. Doesn't mean we can't be teammates" Reed said to Chance calmly "Besides I could use a sidekick" he teased.

"I'm not a sidekick, I will win this challenge single handed!" Chance protested.

"Oh really?" Reed and Max asked.

"Yes! Just watch me you idiots!" Chance challenged.

"Candice, I will let you in on our team but you promise to concentrate and not show off?" Angel asked.

"Like there's nothing to show off using guns and bats, I'll be a hundred percent focused!" Candice proclaimed.

"Well what are you youngsters gossiping about?" Raymond asked.

"May we join this little party?" Cheryl asked "Get down with you cool kids and all that?"

Liz cringed whilst Angel nodded "The more the better"

* * *

 ** _5th team._**

"We were too late, and nobody even picked us" Aleister muttered and knelt "WE'RE DOOMED!"

"God why do I have to work with you losers?!" Peter complained.

"Same to you" Aleister glared.

"What did you say?!" Peter asked.

"Everyone calm down!" Jessica yelled "Since the six of us are stuck together we might as well work together okay?"

"I don't care about you guys" Madilyn confessed "I just want to burn shit up"

"And I just want to slice things up" Mio shrugged.

"You are all idiots" Alice said.

Everyone looked at surprise to see Alice finally snapping out of her stance.

"You okay Alice?" Aleister asked.

"I'm not" Alice replied immediately "But I would like to release my frustrations and anger to a certain stylist"

"Alice please don't" Aleister begged.

"If we can use Alice's anger, we can actually win this" Mio deduced "But when Don tells the challenge, I'll lay out a plan that will get us to survive!"

"Ha!" Peter snorted "Like I'd listen to you weirdos"

"Petey play along" Jessica scolded.

"Alright we'll destroy these losers without them knowing it!" Mio cheered

* * *

 ** _TEAM RED:_** _The Part Time Interns, The High-School Couple, The Charming Musicians, The Princess and The Bodyguard._

 ** _TEAM BLUE:_** _The Brother and Sister, The Bully and The Nerd, The Gamer Duo, The Manipulators._

 ** _TEAM GREEN:_** _The Ghost Hunters, The Fantasy Fans, The Creepy Besties, The Omega Wolves_

 ** _TEAM YELLOW:_** _The Royals, The Stylish Beauties, The One Hit Wonders, The Thespians._

 ** _TEAM VIOLET:_** _The Dysfunctional Siblings, The Unstable Couple, The Weird girls._

* * *

 ** _CLASS_**

 ** _Scout:_** _Maverick, Stephanie, Maize, Chance, Peter._

 ** _Soldier:_** _Kevin, Tony, Cassandra, Candice, Aleister._

 ** _Pyro:_** _Gut, Trevor, Raymond, Madilyn._

 ** _Demolition:_** _Reishin, Natalia, Reed, Mio._

 ** _Heavy:_** _Aria, Doug, Michelle._

 ** _Engineer:_** _Emily, Mason, Max, Jessica._

 ** _Medic:_** _Wynn, Reyansh, Scarlet, Cheryl._

 ** _Sniper:_** _Seven, Sophia, Stanley, Liz._

 ** _Spy:_** _Autumn, Callie, Chris, Angel, Alice._

* * *

 ** _Don: Now that all teams are set it is time to explain the rules of the game. For this Mega-All in the challenge is a simple game of capture the flag. Each colored super team has a very important briefcase that could give the enemy teams a point! The goal is simple, collect 4 more briefcases in order to escape the simulation and stay for another day in the race! I will give an extra point for the purple team since they are short on two members._**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Sophia (Member of The Gamer Duo)_

 _Sophia: In case you didn't know every class has its ups and downs, for example is the scout maybe the fastest but they are also the easiest to kill for their low health, Soldiers are slow and uses a rocket launcher, pyro uses flamethrowers, demolitions use a grenade launcher or sometimes uses a sword and shield, heavy's uses a minigun, engineers builds sentry guns and guard, medic's heal with their medicine gun like Mercy from overwatch, snipers well…snipe, and spies can turn invisible or impersonate someone to get the sweet backstab. Basically, it's a balanced match and the only way to win is good teamwork_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Maverick (Member of The Part-Time Interns)_

 _Maverick: If I had known that I'm the fasters son of a bitch on my team and has one of the highest damage to give on the enemies I would have taken in without a doubt. This is going to be so exciting!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Stanley (Member of The Ghost Hunters)_

 _Stanley: I'm not gonna lie. I know I'm screwed but maybe I can use it to my advantage, All we need are 4 briefcases and we survive the challenge what's the worse that could happen?_

 _Maize: (Outside) Okay everybody shoot to the floor and let us see if the bullet will ricochet back to out faces!_

 _Stanley: Nope, screw that we're dead._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Max (Member of The Royals)_

 _Max: It was foolish of me to let Chance take advantage of Johnny and Alex, I'm not going to do that same thing ever again. But I need discipline, something I can do to teach my spoiled brother a lesson._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Madilyn (Member of The Weird Girls)_

 _Madilyn: (Keeps kissing her flamethrower) Umm…I wasn't kissing her?_

 _Cameraman: I've been filming you for an hour now._

 _Madilyn: YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! (Ignites her flamethrower and sprays at the cameraman)_

 _Cameraman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Don: Competition begins in sixty seconds!_**

"Alright Wynn, I'm equipped with my golden minigun, a sandwich and some wicked metal gloves of punching" Aria said "What do you got?"

"U-Umm…I got healing stuff" Wynn said, blushing she doesn't know what to do "I'm scared Aria, what do I do?!"

"Just aim your medigun on Aria" Maverick instructed "and pull the trigger, keep going till your medigun starts vibrating, release that energy and you'll be an unstoppable force"

"I already saw a vantage point on our base, I won't let anyone steal our briefcase" Seven stated.

"I'll protect you then" Reishin said.

"I can handle myself" Seven pointed out "You help the others"

"Let Reishin protect you Seven, that's all he's good at anyways" Autumn said.

Reishin immediately glared at Autumn and walked over to the female intern but was stopped by Kevin.

"Calm down dude!" Kevin said "We're a team so we need to work together!"

"Some team this is" Autumn sarcastically said, not even threatened by the glaring daggers Reishin gives her.

"Hey guys! I can create teleporters how cool is that?!" Emily asked, everyone just looked at her thinking she wasn't paying attention. "What?"

 ** _Don: FIVE…..FOUR…..THREE…..TWO…..ONE!_**

The moment the gates are open, Maverick, Maize, Stephanie, Chance and Peter charged into the open and fires their guns at each other. However Maize jumps away from the fire and aims to head over to the Purple base. Meanwhile Stephanie and Peter are stuck in a close combat, dodging flying rockets from the soldiers of the enemy team.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Peter yelled.

"I WILL NEVER DIE!" Stephanie exclaimed but was too late when she felt a burning sensation on her back, and before she can even run away she was already dead.

 ** _Madilyn has burned down Stephanie!_**

"FEEL THE CARNAGE!" Madilyn yelled in excitement.

"Hey I had that kill!" Peter shouted.

"You were weak, you didn't have any balls to fight someone like Stephanie!" Madilyn retorted "In short you can't aim for shit!"

"What about you?!"

"I got a freaking flamethrower, do I need to be Legolas to master this bad boy?!" Madilyn asked "Nay I say to that!"

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" Doug yelled, revving up his minigun and fires at the two.

"Runaway!" Madilyn yelled.

"HA! Coward!" Peter shouted "I'll take this guy down before he ca-

 _BAM!_

 ** _Sophia has shot Peter in the face!_**

"Bloody hell, you're awful" Sophia whispered.

The fight kept going on the streets with Kevin providing back up for Aria in case anyone focuses on her, to Gut trying to burn down a frightened Scarlet. Reed is seen flying in the air and enters the Red base along with Raymond following Reed.

Chance meanwhile while shooting spathic against Reishin, the bodyguard blocks and doges the incoming bullets Chance fires at him, getting a few lucky shots from the arrogant royalty.

"You'll never hit me!" Chance bragged "I'm too fast for you!"

Reishin grunted, all he has equipped is his sword since he wasted all of the inventory on equipping everything to enhance his knight abilities. He had no choice but to step away before Chance can shoot him again.

"Wow Chance, that was very amazing. You made him run away!" Angel cheered.

"Thanks Angel!" Chance said, slightly blushing "Means a lot coming from you"

"I could just kiss you!" Angel said.

"Why don't you?" Chance asked, in a surprise turn of events Angel puckered her lips ready to kiss him, Chance never felt so happy and leaned in to kiss Angel. Till he felt the sharp pain on his back before passing away.

 ** _Callie has backstabbed Chance!_**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Callie laughed "Welp, off to visit your crush and make out with her baby boy hahahahaha!" she snickered and turned invisible to find her next victim.

At the Purple base, Maize sprinted past the entrance easily, jumping away from the obstacles and easily making her way to the basement where the briefcase is. She continued to sprint to steal it till she heard a loud 'beep' and immediately backed away before her hp turns to 0.

"Come and get some!" Jessica challenged.

"Oh come on!" Maize yelled "STANLEY, JESSICA IS CHEATING!"

"Your boyfriend won't save you now!" Jessica said "No one's getting our briefcase!"

"What are you talking about?!" Maize asked.

"I meant you ain't going to get our sweet briefcase!"

"No, why would you say Stanley is my boyfriend. We're not dating!" Maize yelled.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Angel (Member of The Stylish Beauties)_

 _Angel: The moment I stepped outside, everything was chaos, and I'm not that good of an actor to backstab someone like Callie or skilled with a knife like the rest. My goal is simple and that is to get the briefcase and run back to the base before anyone will know._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

At the Blue base, Angel removed her cloak and tip toes her way into the location of the briefcase. She hears the sound of metal clanging meaning that somebody took the chance to guard it. Turning invisible she realizes that it was Mason.

"Welp now to wait and see if any idiots try to steal our briefcase" Mason said, sitting near his sentry gun and awaits.

"Oh crap" Angel whispered.

"So you're here as well" Chris said.

Angel was about to fight back but Chris manages to hold her down "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you, I'm proposing a temporary alliance"

"W-What do you mean?""

"It's very obvious Mason is a tough obstacle to face with one spy, but with two spies might make a difference" Chris proposed.

"What do you want me to do?" Angel asked

 ** _Battlefield._**

"MEDIC!" Kevin yelled and hid behind cover.

"I-I got you!" Wynn cried and rushed over to heal Kevin.

"HAHAHAHA RUN, RUN I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Doug yelled.

"CHARGE!" Mio yelled and fired her grenades at Doug. The brother dodged and grunted in pain at the assault but kept on firing at Mio who is practically trying to avoid the raining bullets coming at him.

Wynn and Kevin ran away back to the base to avoid getting killed as Doug and Reyansh pushed forward to the red base. As Doug successfully mows down Mio who is too helpless to fight back.

 ** _Doug has defeated Mio!_**

"GIVE ME MORE MEN TO FIGHT!" Doug challenged.

"We got no time" Reyanash said "Let's get to the briefcase and leave bef-

 _BAM!_

 ** _Seven has headshot Reyansh!_**

Doug looked up to see Seven waving at him, this caused Doug to glare at the mummified weirdo and aimed his minigun at Seven's sniper's nest.

"FEAR ME!" Doug yelled and fired.

"Don't you even lay a finger on my mistress!"

Doug yelled in pain when a shard sword slices his leg and continues to slice him non-stop. His speed was so fast he can't fire his minigun at which direction the perpetrator is coming from. It ended sadly for Doug as he lays down defeated.

 ** _Reishin has beheaded Doug!_**

"I had him you know" Seven said.

"I'm sorry" Reishin said.

"Just get going" Seven instructed.

 ** _Green Base!_**

"Doing a great job everyone!" Stanley praised "Not a single one of us has died!"

"We got an intruder!" Cassandra yelled "Autumn is in the base!"

"Fudge" Stanley said "Let's go!"

Stanley, Cassandra, Trevor and Scarlet ran over to the briefcase as fast as they can, Stanley preparing to expose Autumn's invisibility, Cassandra with her rocket launcher, Trevor with his flamethrower and Scarlet preparing to heal them.

"Wait a minute…It's still here…" Stanley said.

"Wow, maybe Autumn wasn't aiming for that" Scarlet said.

"Maybe…" Stanley said and glared at Scarlet "Unless you're Autumn!"

"What?!" Scarlet asked "I'm not Autumn!"

"It sounds like you are!" Trevor accused.

"No! I swear I saw Stanley and Cassandra running down I thought they could use some help!" Scarlet said.

"Enough!" Trevor said "Let's just kill this spy!"

But before Trevor can go near Scarlet, he felt a sharp pain on his back and immediately his/her disguise as Trevor revealed that it was Callie in disguise. Autumn was visible now, having her Cassandra disguise fade away

 ** _Callie has backstabbed Trevor!_**

 ** _Autumn has backstabbed Cassandra!_**

 ** _Autumn has backstabbed Callie!_**

"Hello" Autumn greeted and showed her knife "Who's next?"

"RUN!" Scarlet cried as she and Stanley both run away from Autumn. The female intern didn't even gave a second glance and steals the Green Briefcase, easily escaping the green base and running over back to her own base.

 ** _Autumn has captured their Green Briefcase!_**

Reishin glared at the announcement and rushed forward, Kevin and Wynn cheered then stopped when Aria yelled at them to help her. Emily hugged Autumn for returning safely, Maverick cheered as he kept running while Seven remained emotionless as always. But the red team weren't the only ones successful. As Stanley and Scarlet are running, they hid back to the corner to rest.

"Did we lost her?" Scarlet asked.

"I think we did, I thought I was dead" Stanley said.

"But you are" Scarlet said.

"Oh no…A-

 ** _Alice has backstabbed Scarlet!_**

 ** _Alice has backstabbed Stanley!_**

 ** _Alice has captured their Green Briefcase!_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Alice (Member of The Unstable Couple)_

 _Alice: One….by….one…..they will all fall apart…._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It's not just them who successfully manages to get a briefcase. Using Angel as a perfect distraction, Mason attempts to shoot down Chris as he runs away giving Angel a chance to use her sapper to disable the sentry gun Mason built. Mason runs back to kill Angel but was backstabbed immediately by Chris.

 ** _Chris has backstabbed Mason!_**

 ** _Chris captures their Blue Briefcase!_**

 ** _Angel captures their Blue Briefcase!_**

"Guys we're losing!" Sophia yelled "We can't revive the other teammates if we don't capture a briefcase!"

"No problem" Tony said, with Gut following behind him carrying a yellow briefcase.

"COVER US!" Gut yelled.

"THEY GOT OUR BRIEFCASE, KILL THEM!" Candice yelled and blasted her way in the air "GET SHOVELED IN THE FACE!"

"Gut run!" Tony said "I'll cover you!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Gut said.

 _BAM!_

 ** _Sophia has headshot Reishin!_**

Reishin's body flopped down as the barrage of sniper bullets continued, with Gut running and screaming as the other teams tried to stop him. With Candice laughing and launching in the air, Tony manages to take down the others who try and kill Gut.

 ** _Tony has blasted off Kevin!_**

 ** _Gut has burned down Autumn!_**

"HA! SUCK ON THAT SPY!" Gut yelled and entered his base. Gut continued to sprint until-

BAM! BAM!

Two clean shots to the chest and Gut died leaving the briefcase inches away from the checkpoint.

 ** _Maverick has shot down Gut._**

"SHOVEL TO THE FACE!" Candice yelled.

 ** _Candice has whacked Tony's face with a shovel._**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Candice (Member of The Thespians)_

 _Candice: Okay I just want you all to stop. If you see me, blasting to the air and if you experience the way that I experience it basically means that my body is releasing dopamine. I got him everyone. I got the pathetic gamer in the nuts, (Poses) Oh what's that, Candice is too amazing? Too fabulous, to grand to even use a gun? Why yes, yes I am! Cause when I hit that shovel onto Tony's face I go (Shows ecstatic face and moans with pleasure and satisfaction)_

 _Reed: (Enters and sees Candice pleasured face) Yeah, she's hallucinating again._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Hey, red neck" Sophia said "How about you try and take that out on me"

"HAHAHA" Maverick laughed "Let's do this Chucklen-

 _BAM!_

 ** _Sophia has headshotted Maverick._**

"QUICK DRAW BITCH, YOU MAY BE GOOD BUT YOU HAVEN'T SPENT 10 YEARS OF GAMING!" Sophia yelled and dances in victory, grabbing the Yellow briefcase and slamming it on the checkpoint. "OH YEAH, WHO'S YOUR MOMMY NOW?!"

 ** _Sophia has captured their Yellow Briefcase!_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Chance (Member of The Royals)_

 _Chance: Everyone in my team is still alive except for me! NEXT ROUND I'LL BE ALIVE AND THEY ARE ALL DEAD!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The next round was more brutal than ever, the players who died were more aggressive and pressing on to defeat the ones that killed them. However some teams are getting ahead from the other teams.

"We're at the purple base Wynn, keep your charge ready" Aria said "You never know what might happen okay?"

"O-Okay" Wynn said, following close behind on Aria.

Aria and Wynn ventured out below the purple base and were surprised to see Maize huddled and breathing heavily.

"Wait please don't kill me!" Maize cried.

"Sorry" Aria said and revs up her minigun "Not taking any chances"

"Eep!" With that announcement, Maize ran as fast as she can away from Aria's raining bullets.

"Let's go Wynn!" Aria said.

"Oh you're not going to get our briefcase that easy!" Peter shouted and fires his shotgun at Wynn.

Wynn cried in pain and hid behind Aria as the latter started firing at Peter, unknown to Aria however was Aleister entering the battle and fired his rockets straight to Aria not to mention Mio joining in as well. Aria and Wynn slowly backed away with Aria's health declining faster, Wynn notices the beep of Jessica's sentry gun and activates her medigun in hopes it will do something.

Aria screamed in relief as every pain on her body is gone and her body turned bullet proof. Mio and Aleister notices this and runs away except for Peter who persisted in taking down Aria till he got gunned down.

 ** _Aria guns down Peter!_**

The Musicians invincibility kept going and entered to the briefcase section where Jessica is guarding it. Knowing that Aria and Wynn are bullet proof, Jessica screamed and ran away before she could be killed, however she didn't expect Maize to return and shoot her down.

 ** _Maize shoots down Jessica!_**

Maize grabbed her caffeine soda causing her to vibrate and enter the room to steal the briefcase just as Aria and Wynn do as well. Aria tries shooting Maize down but she manages to dodge every bullet coming at her.

Kevin enters the base to see just in time Aria and Wynn's invincibility go down.

"Let's get back to the base!" Kevin said.

"Yeah I got the briefcase!" Aria said and followed Kevin and takes the lead.

However Aria felt a sharp pain on her back, before she can pass out she tossed the briefcase to Wynn's direction, shouting in her dying breath.

"Wynn run!" Aria yelled.

 ** _Alice has backstabbed Aria!_**

"You can try to run away, but it'll never determine your fate" Alice said.

Wynn trembled in fear, unable to muster any words out of her mouth as Alice walks slowly towards her with her knife in bound, ready to stab her until she felt a sharp pain behind her.

"You are a disgrace to spies everywhere" Chris commented.

 ** _Chris has backstabbed Alice!_**

"Don't take this personally Wynn, but I can't let your team win" Chris said, playing with his butterfly knife about to stab her.

"I rather see what you can do than stabbing an innocent girl Chris" Scarlet said, coming down the base holding her medigun intact.

"I rather you do not mock me with the image of my girl, Autumn" Chris advised.

 ** _Autumn has backstabbed Scarlet!_**

Scarlet fades and slowly emerges Autumn "I figured you would know, Wynn get out of here" Autumn advised "This is our fight"

Wynn nodded and ran as fast as her legs can carry her.

"Heh, after this battle I'm still going to get this briefcase" Chris said.

"You're not very skillful Chris, if you can get pranked by one of Maverick's easy to guess tricks then I would consider you skillful" Autumn replied.

"Never judge a book by its cover" Chris said and rushed to stab Autumn while Autumn takes a defensive stance.

It was chaotic when Wynn escaped the purple base, to think she was safe from harm but how wrong was she. What's obvious is the unstoppable barrage of rockets firing in the air and into the ground coming from a maniacal laughing Candice with Raymond spraying fires everywhere he sees.

 ** _BANG!_**

 ** _Sophia has headshot Candice!_**

 _BANG!_

 ** _Sophia has headshot Raymond!_**

Sophia cuts off Candice and Raymond's attempt to kill as many enemies as they can, then immediately ducks away from Sniper shots coming from Seven and Stanley. On the battlefield Michelle is happily mowing down and threatening anyone who comes near, as every small bullet that hits her body causes her to moan in ecstasy

Maverick chases down and happily surprise and flanks enemies with his shotgun, causing him to teabag and taunt as much as he can whenever he could get a lucky kill from someone busy doing something.

. ** _Maverick shoots down Doug!_**

"HAHAHAHA You suck!" Maverick taunted and sprinted off immediately, then sees Chance about to shoot down Seven in her sniper's nest.

"Tch" Seven grunted, backing away as fast as she can before Chance can deliver the killing blow.

 _BANG!_

 ** _Maverick shoots down Chance!_**

"HAHAHAHA Does it hurt when I do that? It does, doesn't it?!" Maverick asked joyfully and runs off again.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Chance (Member of The Royals)_

 _Chance: How the heck did that guy know how to aim?! I hate this game! I can't even kill anyone!_

 _Maverick: (Enters) Yo whatsup?! (Fires guns at Chance)_

 _Chance: I'M ALREADY OUT!_

 _Maverick: So did I! I was going to the base till Madilyn burned the butt out of me!_

 _Chance: THEN WHY ARE YOU SHOOTING ME!_

 _Maverick: Cause I hate your face and you are easy to piss off (Keeps shooting)_

 _Chance: I CAN'T DIE!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

 ** _Don: There are so many clips of these people just taking down each other and just making sweet hilarious deaths that it isn't enough to compile into a thirty minute episode. Instead, we will be using the funniest moments before we get to the round where everyone has one briefcase left. ROLL THE FOOTAGE!_**

* * *

 _The camera pans over to Madilyn hobbling on the red base as Emily screams in terror, the former was breathing heavily and holding a fireaxe with her, nearing the briefcase and sees that Emily placed a dispenser to block her way._

 _"Little pig….Little pig…let me in…" Madilyn said in a whisper._

 _"NO! STAY AWAY! I HAVEN'T BUILT A SENTRY!"_

 _"Not by the hair of your chinny chin chin!" Madilyn replied with a squeaky voice as she smirks in delight._

 _"DON'T COME IN I GOT A SHOTGUN!" Emily cried._

 _"Then I'll huff…and I'll puff….and I'LL BLOW YOUR HOUSE IN!"_

 _With that Madilyn started to abuse her fireaxe and hits it against the sentry, Emily screams everytime her dispenser starts to smoke and spark from the abuse. Eventually due to Madilyn beating the ever living metal out of the dispenser she looks at Emily with a psychopathic face._

 _"Heeeeere's Madilyn!"_

 ** _Madilyn burns down Emily!_**

* * *

 ** _Natalia and Cassandra have taken down Candice!_**

 _"WE DID IT!" Cassandra cheered._

 _"High Five!" Natalia said "I told you my sword skills are amazing!"_

 _"ENGAGE COMBAT!" Reed and Max charged immediately with Max planting a small sentry and Reed shooting grenades at the fantasy fans, one of which luckily hits Cassandra._

 ** _Reed has exploded Cassandra!_**

 _"NO YOU HEATHEN!" Natalia yelled and swung her sword at Reed._

 ** _Natalia has decapitated Reed!_**

 _"FIST FIGHT!" yelled Max and punches Natalia._

 _"SO THIS WHERE COMES AT YOU!" Natalia yelled and swings her sword willy nilly with Max dodging it all._

 _The mini sentry that Max built finishes and shoots down Natalia._

 _"OW WHERE IS THAT COMING FROM?! NO! NO! N-_

 ** _Max takes down Natalia!_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Natalia (Member of The Fantasy Fans)_

 _Natalia: I WAS DOING THE SWORD FIGHT AND YOU PULLED OUT A GUN MAX!_

* * *

 _Chris and Autumn are both injured from their knife fight that the wounds and scars are visible in both of their faces_

 _"Given up?" Autumn asked._

 _"Not in a million years" Chris said._

 _"There can only be one who will survive this" Autumn said._

 _"Yes, and that person is me" Chris replied._

 _"How arrogant, you think you c-_

 ** _Callie has backstabbed Autumn!_**

 _"Take your lumps Chrissy poo!" Callie said._

 _"Don't you dare butter knife me!" Chris yelled._

 _"I got a butter knife with your name on it, come here!" Callie yelled._

 ** _Callie has backstabbed Chris!_**

* * *

 _Chance runs around and sees Gut and Reyansh running on a corner, using the opportunity he charges on Reyansh and shoots every bullet on his clip._

 ** _Chance shoots down Reyansh!_**

 _Gut immediately turns back and sprays at Chance with his flamethrower._

 _"WHAT?! I HAD THE JUMP ON YOU! WHAAAAAA-_

 ** _Gut burns down Chance!_**

* * *

 ** _Kevin has exploded Aleister!_**

 _"OH YEAH I CAN'T CONTAIN MYSELF CAUSE I'M AWESOME! Who's next?!" Kevin asked then-_

 ** _Liz headshots Kevin!_**

 _"Me…Bitch" Liz said darkly._

* * *

 _"STANLEY THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" Michelle cried._

 _"Stop moaning and get going! We need to get the briefcase!" Stanley yelled._

 _"How dare you, I'm not the only one who hasn't taken down someone!" Michelle exclaimed._

 ** _Trevor burns down Cheryl!_**

 _"OH HUMAN FLESH BURNED!" Trevor yelled and hugs Cheryl's burned virtual corpse._

 _"Get away from her!" Raymond yelled._

 ** _Raymond detonates Trevor!_**

 ** _Cassandra blasted off Raymon!_**

 _"Stop being a kinky masochistic idiot and get to killing!" Stanley yelled._

 _"STOP YELLING AT ME IT TURNS ME ON!" Michelle yelled and guns down an incoming Tony._

 ** _Michelle guns down Tony!_**

* * *

 _Chance runs around after managing to survive he onslaught of backstabs, flamethrowers, rockers, and bullets that was aiming for him. He runs to the corner and was astonished to see Gut waiting for him and burns him as soon as possible!_

 _"OH HE'S STILL HERE HE'S STILL HERE!" Chance yelled as he is being burned by the fire._

 ** _Guts burns down Chance!_**

* * *

 _"So yeah FPS' what can I say there's no rush better than tracking people down and killing em" Sophia said to no one "I mean my heart's beating, my heart's beating but I'm still SHOOTING I'M STILL GETTING HEADSHOTS LIKE!"_

 _BOOM!"_

 ** _Sophia headshots Wynn!_**

 _"HEADSHOT!" Sophia yelled_

 _BOOM!_

 ** _Sophia headshots Michelle!_**

 _"HAHAHAHAAHAH!" Sophia cackled before Tony rocket jumps to her nest and pats her._

 _"Calm down!"_

* * *

 _"THIS IS THE GREATEST STUNT EVER PERFORMED IN HISTORY BY MAN!" Candice yelled "I will become a legend, ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS!"_

 _Using her rocket launcher to launch herself in the air, she became visible to Max's turret and shoots her, luckily it pushed her out of radius causing her to land straight down to an unsuspecting Stanley who is about to shoot someone before getting hit by a shovel to the face._

 ** _Candice hits Stanley with a shovel to his face!_**

 _"I AM THE GREATEST!"_

* * *

 ** _Don: Man those were one of the best stuff happened, maybe I'll give the other clips on the aftermath specials. But now that every team hilariously gathers 3 briefcases, two briefcases on the Purple team. It has come down to this, who will get the briefcase back to their base first. The pressure is on!_**

It has come down to each team only needing a specific briefcase, The Red team only needs a blue briefcase to win, the blue team needs a Red briefcase to succeed, the Green team needs a yellow briefcase to be saved, the yellow team needs a purple case to escape and finally the purple team either needs a blue or yellow briefcase to achieve victory.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Mio (Member of The Weird Girls)_

 _Mio: Well now that it has come down to one specific briefcase, our team has a disadvantage. However, I got a solid plan that hopefully will make us win. Because if we lose, Stephanie wins a bet and I have to say that Aliens don't exist….THEY DO STEPHANIE!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Stephanie (Member of The Brother and Sister)_

 _Stephanie: (Wearing an alien costume) They don't_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Don: LET THE FINAL FIGHT BEGIN! IF ALL YOUR TEAM DIES THEN THAT COUNTS AS A RACE TO NOT END UP LAST!_**

"You all clear on the plan?" Mio asked.

"Yeah!" Aleister replied.

"You bet!" Jessica replied.

"I like the part where me and Alice go solo" Madilyn confessed.

"Like I need help stabbing Liz" Alice replied.

"Let's get this over with freaks!" Peter replied.

As soon as the match started, Aleister and Mio immediately went to an alternative route away from the fight. Peter watched guard and fired only the enemies that goes near their base while Jessica begins to build their defenses as Alice and Madilyn went off to the fray.

 ** _Alice has backstabbed Angel!_**

Liz, from her sniper's view, sees the murder with fear in her eyes as Alice directly looked at her knowing her position and went invisible.

"CHARGE!" Natalia yelled and pushed Trevor out of the way then immediately tries to behead Maverick.

"YIKES!" Maverick squeaked and ran as fast as he can.

Before Natalia can decapitate Maverick, a grenade made contact at Natalia's shield causing her to get pushed back away from the redhead scout.

"Get going" Reishin said "I got this"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Natalia (Member of The Fantasy Fans)_

 _Natalia: Whether or not I'm facing Reishin or Autumn or even Chris, stupid spies, I will never back down and I will take Reishin to the fiery depths of hell!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Natalia roared and tackled Reishin as the latter pushes back against her strength while the two begins to fight. Kevin sees an opportunity to take down an enemy in one rocket so he propelled himself in the air to get a good shot however he heard a beep and immediately sees the little sentry Mason built just for him.

 ** _Mason shots down Kevin!_**

"No you won't" Mason said and hid behind cover from Stanley's shot.

"Dammit!" Stanley cursed.

"Tch I'm getting focused" Mason whispered "I might need to-

 _"You will join with me in the fiery depths of Valhalla" Madilyn whispered directly in his ear, flamethrower on her hand._

"Fuck" Mason cursed before-

 ** _Madilyn burns down Mason!_**

Madilyn immediately looked back and sprayed her flamethrower to reveal Chris invisible and immediately jumped away to avoid getting burned to death.

"Tch how did you know?" Chris asked.

"You can't kill me with backstabs, I can only be killed by the fire!" Madilyn yelled.

"I'm gonna get the briefcase guys!" Chance said.

"No don't!" Max yelled "We have to stick together! Angel already died!"

"Screw you and your orders Max" Chance said and ran over to the purple base.

 _BANG! BANG!_

" ** _Peter shoots down Chance!"_**

"HA I KILLED ONE!" Peter cheered before getting gun downed by none other than-

 ** _Maize shoots down Peter!_**

"WHO'S YOUR MOMMA?!" Maize asked but before she can run she realizes there have been planted sticky bombs where she stands "Oh no!"

 _BOOOM!_

"Well at least that's done" Max whispered.

 ** _Max detonates Maize!_**

 _BANG!_

 ** _Stanley headshots Max!_**

"No one kills Maize" Stanley whispered "How you all doing?"

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Michelle yelled.

"We got a lot of enemies on the yellow base Stanley!" Cassandra replied "They have very good defe-

 ** _Candice has hit Cassandra with a shovel to her face!_**

"I AM THE BEST!" Candice yelled and jumped away again.

 _BANG!_

 ** _Sophia has headshot Candice!_**

"Guys get going, the red base is open!" Sophia yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING?!" Gut asked "We got a freaking Aria and Wynn guarding the base!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Wynn cried in pain when she felt a sharp pain on her back.

 ** _Callie has backstabbed Wynn!_**

"Hahahaha Laughter really is the best medicine!" Callie taunted and went invisible as soon as possible.

"Go Go Go!" Doug shouted his team to move forward "WAIT!"

 ** _Michelle guns down Tony!_**

Doug and Gut along with Reyansh ducked behind cover before Michelle could mow them down, Sophia studied on her scope to see Michelle's gun glowing green with Scarlet aiding her.

"Fudge she got critical uber" Sophia whispered and then pressed the trigger.

 _BANG!_

 ** _Sophia has headshot Scarlet!_**

"I GOT HER NOW MOVE IT" Sophia yelled.

"Alright boys, make her feel good!" Doug commanded.

"That sounded so wrong" Reyansh commented.

"This entire game is wrong!" Gut yelled and all three boys ganged up on Michelle.

 ** _Doug, Reyansh and Gut takes down Michelle!_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Michelle (Member of The Creepy Besties)_

 _Michelle: …..best game ever._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _BANG!_

 ** _Sophia headshots Aria!_**

"We're doing good" Sophia said with confidence, realizing she heard someone decloaking she grabs her knife and swings it away before Chris can stab her. Chris fells down in pain and dies on the spot.

"Man that was close" Sophia said "I thought I was gonna-

 ** _Chris backstabs Sophia!_**

"Man good thing I escaped that pyromaniac" Chris said.

 _"I told you that we will be together by the fire"_ Madilyn whispered, holding a flare gun directly at Chris's chest " _Soon you will see the light of the fire by which it burns"_

 ** _Madilyn burns down Chris!_**

 _BANG! BANG!_

"Madilyn this madness ends now!" Maverick yelled.

"YOU WILL NEVER KILL ME WITH SHOTGUN BULLETS" Madilyn yelled "Come here and taste the sweet kiss of my flames!"

Maverick screamed in horror as Madilyn chases him down, Maverick ran straight to the open dodging many shots on him but eventually he is cornered. Having the mouth of the flamethrower in front of him.

"Any last words?" Madilyn asked.

"Yeah, how's your shot?" Maverick asked.

 _BANG!_

 ** _Seven headshots Madilyn!_**

"Amazing as always" Seven replied.

"Are you bragging?" Maverick teased.

Seven remained emotionless and fired another shot.

 _BANG!_

 ** _Seven headshots Gut!_**

"And you get out of focus" Seven replied.

"I'm not, are you insane?" Maverick asked "I'm completely foc-

 ** _Alice backstabs Maverick!_**

"You deserve that" Seven said.

Back at Reishin and Natalia, it's hard for Reishin to admit but he has been countered by every attack he throws at Natalia. The latter looks severely injured as well, both holding on to the small hp as they are the remaining.

"Is that all you got?!" Natalia taunted, bashing her sword at her shield and ready for more.

"I have to admit, I lost a pretty good chance of taking down the others just to get to defeat you" Reishin confessed.

"I will never submit" Natalia said "For I will die rather than-

 ** _Don: PURPLE TEAM HAS COMPLETED THE OBJECTIVE!_**

"WHAT?!" Natalia asked.

"WHAT?!" Stephanie asked "How the hell do they even get t-

 ** _Reishin decapitates Stephanie!_**

"Don't announce your presence near me" Reishin said "So what happens to the purple team?"

 ** _Don: They can stay here but they are already the first ones to the chill-zone._**

The game continues to move forward, with the purple base free for stealing. The Yellow team saw an opportunity, however they were blocked by the Purple team themselves.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Mio (Member of The Weird Girls)_

 _Mio: Meh, it's not like it matters if we die. We won, now it's just us preventing any teams from getting our briefcase._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

 _Confessional: Alice (Member of The Unstable Couple)_

 _Alice: I will nooot let Liz get their briefcase, I want to see her suffer!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

With the Yellow Team facing the Purple team, two teams successfully achieved their briefcase. One of which is Autumn who has cover from Seven as they easily defeated Callie who tries to defend it. But Callie's death wasn't in vain for Doug and Reyansh worked together to take down Emily as Reyansh runs for the finish line to successfully retrieve their briefcase as well.

* * *

 ** _Chill-Zone_**

 ** _"Madilyn and Mio, First Place!"_**

 ** _"Jessica and Peter, Second place!"_**

 ** _"Aleister and Alice, Third Place!"_**

 ** _"Tony and Sophia, Fourth Place!"_**

 ** _"Reyansh and Gut, Fifth Place!"_**

 ** _"Doug and Stephanie, Sixth place!"_**

 ** _"Callie and Mason, Seventh Place!"_**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: The Manipulators (Callie and Mason)_

 _Callie: Seriously, how fun is that? I backstabbed lot of chumps and losers back there!_

 _Mason: Sounds fitting of you._

 _Callie: Thanks! How about you, did you have fun?_

 _Mason: Just killing the idiots who get too far._

 _Callie: Sounds fitting of you._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _"Aria and Wynn, Eight Place!"_**

 ** _"Emily and Kevin, Ninth Place!"_**

 ** _"Seven and Reishin, Tenth Place!"_**

 ** _"Autumn and Maverick, Eleventh Place!"_**

* * *

 ** _Don: Two Mega Teams left. Who will be left on the chopping block?!_**

It all comes down to the last team. Between the survivors of the green team against the yellow team. All facing each other on the center.

Natalia gripped her sword as Trevor fires a few rounds of fire while Raymond does he same, Reed loading his grenade launcher, Cheryl ready to heal them and Liz with her rifle aimed at them.

"It's two against one boys" Raymond said "I think we know how this little dance ends"

"WE WILL NOT SURRENDER!" Natalia yelled.

"YES, WE STILL NEED TO FEEL YOUR SKIN!" Trevor exclaimed.

"GIVE US YOUR BRIEFCASE!" Natalia commanded.

"And your clothes" Trevor added politely.

"LET'S GET THEM!" Liz yelled.

The battle for not ending up in last place commenced. Natalia pushed Raymond with her shield as Cheryl rushed over to help her comrade. Reed fires multiple grenades at Trevor but the latter airblasted I away with his flamethrower and actually got hit by one of it.

 ** _Trevor has exploded Reed!_**

"NO!" Liz cried and fired her smg at Trevor before he could even have the chance to burn her.

 ** _Liz guns down Trevor!_**

Natalia easily beheads Cheryl and swings her rifle at Raymond, the latter barely making out alive and sprayed every ounce of gas stored in his inventory to burn the knight.

 ** _Natalia decapitates Cheryl!_**

With one final strike, Natalia quickly throws her shield and penetrates Raymond's chest as he dies from that injury, releasing his hold on the flamethrower and stopped spraying Natalia with fire.

 ** _Natalia stabs Raymond!_**

Natalia smirked and whispered "I freaking hate afterburn…"

The fire was too much as Natalia passed out with Liz not being able to fire back.

 ** _Raymond burns Natalia!_**

"I won?" Liz asked, a triumphant smile appears on her face "WE DID IT!"

But before she can celebrate more of her victory, she hears a whistle that caused her to aim to whatever source the whistle came from, only to see an incoming bullet heading straight to her head. On the far end of the map is none other that Stanley, who took his time to before taking an opportunity to strike.

"Game, Over" Stanley muttered as the entire virtual world slowly turns black.

* * *

 ** _Chill-zone_**

 ** _"Maize and Stanley, Twelfth Place!"_**

 ** _"Cassandra and Natalia, Thirteenth Place!"_**

 ** _"Scarlet and Chris, Fourteenth Place!"_**

 ** _"Michelle and Trevor, Fifteenth Place!"_**

 ** _"Raymond and Cheryl, Sixteenth Place!"_**

 ** _"Candice and Reed, Seventeenth Place!"_**

The only two teams remaining on the Chill-zone were Chance, Max, Angel and Liz.

"So I guess one of us has to go…" Liz said.

"Pretty much" Angel replied "I don't know how to handle this.."

"Me either" Max confessed "But to be honest…I think you two should step on the carpet"

"What?" Angel asked "Max, you can't be serious"

"I am serious. Johnny and Alex were eliminated because me and Chance held them back…now we held you back and I don't want to take responsibility f-

Before Max could even say anything, Chance pushed him to the carpet along with him standing up.

 ** _"Chance and Max, Eighteenth Place!"_**

"HA! Suck it!" Chance taunted "I have no use for Max's squeeze if I'm going home empty handed. The Royals are still in it baby!"

"Wow...rude.." Liz said, glaring at Chance while the latter sticks his tongue at her.

"So this is what you really are Chance?" Angel asked.

"Sorry what's-your-name" Chance said, not caring at all "But I want to win much more than hooking up with some another pretty face that-

Max punches Chance in the face however it wasn't as hard as he can since Chance predicted it and punched Max as well.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Confessional: Callie (Member of The Manipulators)_

 _Callie: Even to a bitch like me, that was cold. So it's average evil, I can do way worse._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _"Angel and Liz, I'm sorry to say that you are the last team to arrive. But I am happy to tell you that it's a non-elimination round!"_** Don happily announces.

"WHAT?!" Chance, Max, Angel, and Liz asked in unison.

Before Chance could say anything, he felt a sharp pain between his legs and fell over.

"This alliance is over" Angel said "Let's go Liz, and thanks Don"

Liz kicked Chance in the back and walked away, smiling at Max who nodded in approval.

"That's….so….not…..fair" Chance whined helplessly on the ground.

 ** _Don: Well that was a really long episode, who knows what will happen next! One team is saying goodbye tomorrow and I can't wait to find out who's next. Take your bets as the next episode will come soon here on The Ridonculous Race Madness!_**

* * *

 ** _ELIMINATION SO FAR!_**

 ** _1st: The Weird Girls_** _(Madilyn and Mio)_

 ** _2nd: The Dysfunctional Siblings_** _(Peter and Jessica)_

 ** _3rd: The Unstable Couple_** _(Aleister and Alice)_

 ** _4th: The Gamer Duo_** _(Tony and Sophia)_

 ** _5th: The Bully and The Nerd_** _(Gut and Reyansh)_

 ** _6th: The Brother and Sister_** _(Doug and Stephanie)_

 ** _7th: The Manipulators_** _(Callie and Mason)_

 ** _8th: The Charming Musicians_** _(Aria and Wynn)_

 ** _9th: The High-School Couple_** _(Emily and Kevin)_

 ** _10th: The Princess and The Bodyguard_** _(Seven and Reishin)_

 ** _11th: The Part-Time Interns_** _(Maverick and Autumn)_

 ** _12th: The Ghost Hunters_** _(Stanley and Maize)_

 ** _13th: The Fantasy Fans_** _(Natalia and Cassandra)_

 ** _14th: The Omega Wolves_** _(Scarlet and Chris)_

 ** _15th: The Creepy Besties_** _(Michelle and Trevor)_

 ** _16th: The One-Hit Wonders_** _(Raymond and Cheryl)_

 ** _17th: The Thespians_** _(Candice and Reed)_

 ** _18th: The Royals_** _(Chance and Max)_

 ** _19th: The Stylish Beauties_** _(Angel and Liz)_

 ** _ELIMINATED!_**

 ** _20th: The Blonde Boys_** _(Johnny and Alex)_

* * *

 _Ohh boy I really had a lot of fun in this chapter. To be perfectly honest the original draft for this is way longer trust me. It was so much fun just having these kids troll around and be weirdos that I honestly couldn't eliminate someone. So rest assured elimination will happen on the next chapter I promise. Anyways thanks again for reading, review and stuff cause it'll help your OC last longer. I'll see you all on the next chapter! PEACE!_

 _[X-E-L-A]_


End file.
